Sailormoon - Dark Times
by MysticMew
Summary: my own 8th part (german)


****

Sailormoon Dark Times

Bund des Bösen –

Die Bedrohung von Kristall Tokyo

[Kapitel 01: Widerstand][1]

[Kapitel 02: Furcht][2]

[Kapitel 03: Harte Methoden][3]

[Kapitel 04: Mysteriöse Unbekannte][4]

[Kapitel 05: Seitensprung mit Folgen][5]

[Kapitel 06: Ehestreit][6]

[Kapitel 07: Fatale Entdeckung][7]

[Kapitel 08: Aussichtslos][8]

[Kapitel 09: Die erste Schlacht][9]

[Kapitel 10: Bewahre die Liebe][10]

[Kapitel 11: Die Vision][11]

[Kapitel 12: Keine Zeit][12]

[Kapitel 13: Die Liebe zweier Schwestern][13]

[Kapitel 14: Reis Familie][14]

[Kapitel 15: Minakos Auftritt][15]

[Kapitel 16: Differenzen][16]

[Kapitel 17: Wir sind ein Team][17]

[Kapitel 18: Haß tötet das Licht][18]

[Kapitel 19: Das Böse erwacht][19]

[Kapitel 20: Yukis Vergangenheit][20]

[Kapitel 21: Der Angriff][21]

[Kapitel 22: Das reine Böse][22]

__

Ein paar Worte des Autors...

Dies ist der vorletzte Teil meiner offiziellen Fortsetzungsserie unserer geliebten Sailormoon. Um einige Sachen zu verstehen ist es wahrscheinlich nötig "Der wahre Silberkristall" und "Suche nach Hoffnung" zu lesen. Um das ganze etwas verständlicher zu machen hier eine kurze Zusammenstellung von Fakten.

  1. Sailortitan ist Naru. Sie ist als Kriegerin die Zwillingsschwester von Saturn. Ihr Planet war vor langer Zeit mit dem Saturn verbunden und wurde zerstört. Ihre Macht kommt in Verbindung mit Saturn am stärksten zum Tragen.
  2. Königin Serenity wurde von mir in "Suche nach Hoffnung" wiedererweckt. Die Geschichte müßt ihr schon selbst lesen.
  3. Meine letzte Episode schließt mit der Errichtung Kristall Tokyos. Es ist also noch ein sehr junges Königreich. Ordnet das ganze vielleicht ca. 1 Jahr nach "Suche nach Hoffnung" ein.
  4. Alle inneren Sailorkrieger haben neue Techniken bekommen (werdet ihr schon merken). Das Mondamulett war Hauptbestandteil meiner letzten Story und trug zur Erweckung Königin Serenitys bei.
  5. Yuki ist Kapitän der Volleyballmannschaft der Tokyo Megauni (geleitet und gegründet von Dr. Tomoe) an der Usagi und Minako ihr neu entdecktes Talent für Modedesign verbessert haben (ja Usagi hat auch ein Talent)). Sie war Trägerin eines Teils des Mondamuletts und wiedergeborene Mondbewohnerin Lady Cathy.

Wem "Suche nach Hoffnung" schon als düsteres Szenario vorkam... Vorsicht es wird noch düsterer! Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

__

Opening theme: Yumemiru Dakejadame

__

Opening

Vogelperspektive von Kristall Tokyo, das Bild begibt sich auf Höhe des Palastes (Frontansicht). Das Bild fährt durch die Gänge und streift die Senshi im Palast ganz kurz, bis wir Königin Serenity mit ihrer Tochter und Endymion sehen, Luna und Artemis stehen links und rechts. Schnitt und Einblendung des Titels auf schwarzem Hintergrund und das "Dark Times" in blutroter Schrift. Wir sehen einen kapuzenverhüllten Jüngling vor einigen Kerzen stehen, um ihn herum haben sich neun weitere Gestalten formiert. Der Jüngling zündet die Kerze an und sie lodert in Flammen auf, die eine häßliche blutrünstige Fratze zeigen. Schnitt. Wir sehen in Panik wild durcheinanderlaufende Menschen, die sich in Monster verwandeln. Am Rande des Tumults stehen die Senshi und wissen nicht so recht, was sie unternehmen sollen. Schnitt. Mamoru steht vor einer großen Kathedrale, er ist sich unschlüssig und unsicher. Das Bild eines bezaubernden Mädchens mit exotischen grünen Haaren schwebt über ihm. Schnitt. Kampfszenen. Die neun vom Beginn kämpfen gegen die Senshi mit ihren Talismanen, Starlights sind auch dabei (das Bild zoomt einmal ganz nahe heran). Gebäude werden gezeigt, die in Explosionen untergehen. Schnitt. Wieder der Silberpalast. Serenity I steht auf dem Balkon und schaut auf die Stadt hinunter, die von Kämpfen durchzogen wird. Das Bild fährt zurück zu einer letzten Großaufnahme des ganzen Palastgebietes. Links vom Palast erscheinen die Sailorsenshi und rechts die neun Unbekannten mit ihrem Anführer und über dem Palast schwebt die Gestalt aus dem Feuer. 

__

Ending theme: Sailor Team no theme

__

Ending

Links zeigen die Senshi abwechselnd ihre verschiedenen Attacken, während rechts die Credits eingeblendet werden.

__

Prolog

"Ein schöner Sommermorgen." Prinzessin Serenity stand auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers. Sie betrachtete die unter sich liegende Stadt. Alles war so friedlich und ruhig. Seit der Errichtung von Kristall Tokyo war das Leben in der Stadt normal weitergegangen. Alle lebten glücklich unter ihrer Herrschaft.

Sie atmete tief durch und sog die frische Luft ein. Staatsgeschäfte waren ziemlich anstrengend aber zum Glück halfen ihre Mutter, die als Königin ja etwas mehr Erfahrung hatte, Luna, Artemis und alle anderen kräftig mit. Sie hatten mittlerweile mit einigen Sternensystemen Bündnisse abgeschlossen. Kinmoku und Senta waren die ersten Planeten, die dem Pakt beigetreten waren. Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis die letzten Überreste der "Royal Invaders" beseitigt waren. Aber auf Grund der Tatsache, daß ihr Imperator tot war und Kristall Tokyos Bündnisse einige überlegene Technologien hervorbrachten, kapitulierten die Überreste des Imperiums bald und unterzogen sich einer "Behandlung" durch den Silberkristall. Chibiusa war zurückgekehrt in ihre Zeit. Pluto hatte gesagt, es wäre besser, Zeitverzerrung und so weiter. Sie verstand davon nicht viel.

"Kommst du?" Ihre Erdenmutter stand in einem blauem Kleid hinter ihr. Es paßte direkt zu ihrer Haarfarbe. "Ja. Ich komme", antwortete sie freudig. Heute war der große Tag. Endlich würde sie Mamoru – Endymion – heiraten. Gleichzeitig würde sie ihre wirkliche Mutter zur Königin krönen.

Der Saal war bereits gefüllt. Zur offiziellen Zeremonie waren nur die engsten Verwandten und Bekannten eingeladen. Die Gästeliste war vor den Medien geheimgehalten worden. Niemand sollte wissen, wer in direkter Verbindung mit der Prinzessin stand. Sie konnte alle Senshi sehen auch Galaxia, und Prinzessin Kakyuu des Planeten Kinmoku waren eingeladen und einige andere, die ihr Geheimnis kannten.

Vom anderen Ende des Ganges betrat Endymion den Raum. Sie hatten sich letztendlich doch für ihre "normalen" adligen Kleider entschieden. Er in seiner Rüstung mit Umhang, sie im weißen Kleid der Prinzessin. Ihre Augen leuchteten als sie in der Mitte ankam und Endymions Hand ergriff. Dieser Tag war der schönste in ihrem ganzem Leben.

-

"Willst du bürgerlicher Mamoru Chiba, wiedergeborener Prinz Endymion, Herrscher von Elysion, diese hier Anwesende zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Willst du sie lieben und schützen bis in alle Ewigkeit? Willst du die Pflichten eines Königs annehmen und deiner Frau mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen?"

"Ja. Ich will."

"Und willst du bürgerliche Usagi Tsukino, wiedergeborene Prinzessin Serenity, Prinzessin des Silberjahrtausends, diesen hier Anwesenden zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Willst du ihn lieben und schützen bis in alle Ewigkeit? Willst du die Pflichten einer Königin annehmen und sie nach besten Wissen ausführen?"

"Ja. Ich will."

"So erkläre ich euch hiermit, Kraft meines Amtes, zu König und Königin." Serenity II und Endymion knieten nieder und Serenity I setzte beiden eine Krone auf. "Nehmt meinen Segen. Geht hin meine Kinder und führt dieses Reich in eine glückliche und friedliche Zukunft. Euer Licht soll diese Welt vor allem Bösem schützen... Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Das Brautpaar erhob sich und Endymion gab seiner Frau einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Applaus und Jubelrufe kamen von den Gästen. 

__

Kapitel 1: Widerstand

Ein paar Wochen nach der Heirat

"Kann ich reinkommen?" Königin Serenity I betrat das Schlafgemach ihrer Tochter. "Klar. Komm rein." Sie setzte sich neben sie auf das große Ehebett. "Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus." Ihre Tochter lächelte sie müde an. "Bin nur etwas erschöpft."

"Soll ich den Empfang machen. Ich hätte damit kein Problem." Der amerikanischer Präsident würde heute die formellen Verträge unterzeichnen. Die Verhandlungen waren hart gewesen aufgrund der amerikanischen Vorbehalte. Es war schwer gewesen, sie von ihrer rein friedlichen Absicht zu überzeugen. "Nein, laß nur. Der Empfang ist wichtig. Wenn ich nicht anwesend bin, kann das Spekulationen geben."

"Was ist wirklich los? Komm schon, du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen." Serenity II seufzte. "Ach, Mutter. Der ganze Streß und alles, ich hätte es mir nicht so schlimm vorgestellt. Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich all dem gewachsen bin."

"Was erwartest du? Du bist fast neunzehn, keiner verlangt, daß du schon eine perfekte Königin bist."

"Mutter... Ich habe so lange als normales, gewöhnliches Mädchen gelebt. Ich war das genaue Gegenteil einer Prinzessin. Ich fühle mich einfach noch nicht bereit." Betrübt sah sie auf den Boden. "Willst du, daß ich..."

"Nein, Mutter." Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf. Serenity I sah sie mitfühlend an. "Hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen. Niemand kann dir helfen, wenn du dich noch nicht bereit fühlst. Also sag mir, was dein Wunsch ist?"

"Den kannst du mir nicht erfüllen."

"Stehen deine Freundinnen hinter dir?" Überrascht sah sie ihre Mutter an. Sie wollte gerade fragen, woher ihre Mutter ihren Wunsch kannte, da erklang eine bekannte Stimme von der Tür. "Natürlich." Sailormars war ins Zimmer getreten. Neben ihr erschienen auch Merkur, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn und Titan. "Alles was sie tut, tun wir auch. (Venus)"

"Wir werden immer zu ihr stehen (Merkur)."

"Ja, wie es unsere Pflicht ist (Jupiter)."

"Du kannst auf uns zählen (Titan)."

"Wir stehen zu unseren Freunden (Saturn)."

"Ich danke euch", sagte Serenity II. "Aber woher..." Endymion kam lächelnd hinein. "Du Verräter, du", rief sie ihm mit gespieltem Zorn zu. Er grinste schurkisch.

Ein laue Sommerbrise glitt durch das Haar der versammelten Personen. "Geht hin in Frieden. Möge euch euer Herz den rechten Weg weisen und dir Serenity die richtige Zeit."

"Was machst du wegen dem Empfang", wollte sie wissen. "Ich spreche eine Stunde vorher mit dem Präsidenten. Er war auch mal jung, er wird es sicher verstehen. Dann gebe ich noch eine Presseerklärung ab..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Du wirst mir fehlen."

"Du mir auch. Ich komm' mal vorbei. Versprochen." Mutter und Tochter umarmten sich. "Paß auf dich auf." Sie nickte, ging dann zu ihrem Mann zurück. "Wiedersehen, Mutter."

"Wiedersehen, Serenity." Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl es würde nicht lange dauern. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und sah ihren Kindern nach. Kurz darauf drehte sie sich wieder um und ging in den Palast zurück. _Ich muß noch einiges vorbereiten._

Ein paar Fackeln brannten an den Wänden des düsteren Hauses. Sie tauchten alles in ihr gespenstisches grünes Licht. Eine Gestalt schritt langsam die Treppen zu einem Altar hinauf. Sein langes schwarzes Gewand schleifte hinter ihm über den Boden. Das faltenübersäte Gesicht war von einer Kapuze bedeckt doch sein jugendhafter Gang war noch aufrecht. Er kniete vor dem Altar nieder und murmelte einige Worte. Die Flamme der vor ihm stehenden Kerze verändert sich und in dem lodernden Feuer war eine verschwommene Gestalt zu erkennen. "Die Zeit ist nahe", begann eine Stimme aus dem Feuer zu sprechen. "Das Böse wird bald zu voller Größe erwachen. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Tartarus!"

"Sehr wohl, meine Gebieterin", antwortete er mit fester, respektvoller Stimme. Das Feuer erlosch und Tartarus erhob sich. "Erscheint!" Zehn Blitze durchzuckten den Raum. Hinter dem Altar materialisierten neun Frauen und Männer, alle mit einer Flamme, die in der Mitte einen schwarzen Dreizack zeigte, auf der Stirn.

"Der Bund des Bösen steht zu ihren Diensten, großer Hexer!"

"Gut." Er machte einen Schritt vor und in seiner Hand erschien ein Bild von Kristall Tokyo. "Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, weil diese Stadt uns allen ein Dorn im Auge ist. Die Herrschaft gebührt nur unserer mächtigen Gebieterin. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen gibt es mehre Aufgaben zu erfüllen, meine dunklen Senshi. Quake, Cyklone, Bat, tretet vor!" Drei Männer lösten sich. Einer in schwarzbrauner Uniform mit langem dunklem Haar. Einer trug einen hellblauen Brustpanzer mit schwarzen Streifen und hatte schulterlanges weißes Haar. Der letzte trug ein blutrotes Gewand mit einem schwarzen Umhang. Sein Körper ähnelte dem eines Vampirs. "Zu Diensten, Gebieter!" 

"Seht her!" Das Bild wechselte und elf Gefäße waren zu sehen, jedes Wasser darin mit einer anderen Farbe. Silber, Gold, Blau, Rot, Grün, Orange, Violett, Gelb, dunkelblau, blaugrün und Purpur. "Dies sind die Elixiere der Macht. Eure Aufgabe besteht darin sie zu finden. Sie werden die endgültige Herrschaft über die Erde bringen."

"Mein Hexer, ..." Der Vampir trat vor. ",... wo sollen wir die Elixiere suchen?"

"Sucht überall. Es gibt keinen bestimmten Ort. Dies ist jetzt eure Aufgabe, Bat."

"Jawohl." Die drei Gestalten verschwanden.

"Scorpia, Spider, Snake!" Eine in schwarzroter Sailoruniform gekleidete Frau, mit rotem Haar trat vor. Ihr Rücken wurde verlängert von einem langem Schwanz an dem ein giftiger Stachel saß. Neben ihr erschien eine ähnlich aussehende Frau, nur mit schwarzlilaner Sailorkleidung. Und lilanem Haar. Der Schwanz wurde von zwei Mundwerkzeugen einer Spinne ersetzt. Zischend erschien nun auch der letzte Angesprochene. Sein Körper bestand aus gelber, gehäuteter Schlangenhaut. Er trug einen schwarzgrünen Panzer über seiner Haut. "Eure Aufgabe ist die Stadt zu übernehmen. Verwandelt alle Menschen in ihr böses Gegenbild. Sie sollen unser Schlüssel zum Sieg sein. Die Königin wird es nicht wagen gegen ihr eigenes Volk vorzugehen."

"Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg." Auch sie waren verschwunden. "Hyena, Dragon, Reaper! Ihr seid meine mächtigsten Krieger. Ihr werdet meine Armee aufbauen und unter der restlichen Bevölkerung puren Terror säen." Die drei übrigen männlichen Gestalten verbeugten sich. Einer mit katzenhafter Anmut. Sein schwarzes Fell machte ihn fast unsichtbar in dem dunklen Raum, nur seine graue Rüstung schimmerte etwas. Die Gestalt neben ihm war ein Hüne, sicherlich der Größte im ganzem Raum. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar und trug eine in schwarz und dunkelgrün gehaltene Rüstung. Auf seinem Rücken befanden sich zwei große Flügel. Der Letzte glich dem leibhaftigen Tod. Sein pechschwarzer Mantel hing ihm über die kräftigen Schulter. Er hielt eine lange Sense in der Hand. "Ihr Wunsch ist uns Befehl!"

Nun war nur noch ein wunderschönes Mädchen, das gar nicht so recht in diese Runde hineinpaßte, anwesend. Ihr anmutiger Körper war verführerisch genug, daß sich Tartarus zusammenreißen mußte. Ihre exotischen grünen Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken und ihre kleinen aber, kräftigen Flügel. Sie trug nur einen sehr knappen BH und einen kurzen Rock, beides in pechschwarz. "Und du , Siren, wirst den Körper suchen", flüsterte er. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuß zu und ließ ihre langen, tödlichen Krallen aufblitzen. "Wie du wünscht." Ihre zarte Stimme klang lieblich und unschuldig und doch war sie wohl das gefährlichste Wesen dieser Galaxis.

Als Siren verschwunden war, drehte sich Tartarus noch einmal zum Altar um. "Bald. Sehr bald", raunte er.

Usagi, Mamoru und ihre Freundinnen wollten sich gerade trennen, da ertönte fürchterliches Geschrei vom Marktplatz her. "Was ist da los", fragte Makoto geschockt. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, bot sich ihnen etwas, was sie noch nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen zu träumen gewagt hätten. Hunderte von Menschen lagen auf dem Boden, gefesselt von Spinnweben, während drei Frauen sie mit einem undefinierbaren Stoff überzogen. Schnell zogen sie sich hinter die nächste Ecke zurück und verwandelten sich.

Wie mickrig, dachte Scorpia. Schwache Kreaturen und so was soll die Welt regieren. Spider hatte die Menschen ohne Probleme betäubt, und nun konnten sie ihr Gift ablassen. _Wenn wir mit euch fertig sind, werdet ihr stärker sein, als ihr es euch je erträumt habt._

"Aufhören!" Überrascht sahen Scorpia, Spider und Snake in die Richtung der Stimme. "Ihr habt es gewagt, das friedliche Leben in einer Stadt zu terrorisieren! Das lassen wir nicht zu! Wir sind die Wächter von Kristall Tokyo – das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir euch bestrafen!"

"Ihr seid ein wenig spät, Sailorkrieger. Aber ihr dürft gerne mit diesen Geschöpfen weiterspielen", zischte Snake. "Tötet sie", befahl Spider, bevor sie mit den anderen beiden verschwand. Die Menschenmenge erhob sich kollektiv und ging bedrohlich auf die Senshi los. "Du meine Güte. Was ist denn mit denen los?" hatte sich Moon an Merkur und Mars gewandt. "Ihre Aura ist plötzlich vollkommen finster geworden", sagte Mars. "Man hat den dunklen Teil ihres Körpers von ihrem guten getrennt", erklärte Merkur. "Dann können wir sie ja ruhig vernichten!" Jupiter wollte losstürmen aber Saturn hielt sie am Arm fest. "Tu das bloß nicht. Wenn der negative Teil ihres Ichs zerstört wird, gibt es kein Gleichgewicht mehr. Der Mensch kann ohne beide Teile nicht existieren."

"Saturn hat recht. Sein Geist würde keinen Gegenpol mehr bekommen. Auch wenn das Böse noch so klein ist, es muß da sein", fügte Titan hinzu. Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn die Menge ging mit übermenschlicher Kraft auf sie los. Mars versuchte es mit ein paar Talismanen aber diese wurden einfach in der Luft abgefangen und zerrissen. Da blendete ein greller Lichtstrahl die Angreifer und zwei vor ihnen einschlagend Energiekugeln, ließen die Angreifer zurückweichen. Uranus und Neptun standen lächelnd auf der anderen Seite des Platzes.

__

Jetzt! Das ist meine Chance, dachte Venus, konzentrierte sich und rief die Kraft ihres Schutzplaneten. "Planet der Liebe! Stern der Venus! Erzeug die Wärme und das Glück! Ich bin von deiner Schönheit ganz entzückt! Schenke deine Liebe mir, die besiegt jetzt alle Gier! VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!" Der Liebesstaub senkte sich über die Menschen und sie erstarrten augenblicklich. "Sailormoon!" Sie nickte. Zepter und Silberkristall waren in der Kristallkammer aber sie wußte was sie zu tun hatte. Das Mondamulett half ihr nun bei der Verwandlung und den Mondstein zierte nur der achtstrahlige Silberstern. Sailormoon nahm den Stern und konzentrierte ihre Kraft. Ein langer Stab, dessen Spitze der Stern nun krönte war vor ihr entstanden. "MOON STAR SOUL SAVING!" Purpurne Lichtstrahlen gingen vom Stab aus und erfüllten den ganzen Platz. Licht und Dunkelheit verschmolzen wieder miteinander. Uranus und Neptun liefen zu den inneren Senshi herüber. "Sieht aus, als wird nichts aus eurem Urlaub", meinte Uranus. "Ich möchte nur wissen, wer das war", grübelte Sailormoon.

__

Anmerkungen:

Hhhhhh.... Tief durchatmen. Ich weiß das ganze war etwas langatmig aber ich mußte all das hineinbringen.

Zu dem "Bund des Bösen". Ich denke es war nicht schwer die Namen zuzuordnen (hoffe ich doch). Bei Siren stellt euch einfach eine Sirene (nein, keine Alarmsirene) aus der griechischen Mythologie vor. Habt ihr ja sicherlich alle schon mal gesehen. Ich kann mich momentan nur nicht mehr genau dran erinnern.

Ebenfalls aus der griechischen Mythologie entnommen der Name Tartarus (Ort der Unterwelt). Wen es interessiert kann selber nachschlagen oder weiß es wahrscheinlich schon. 

Und kam euch die Gestalt im Feuer bekannt vor? Noch nicht? Na ja, wartet's ab. Aber bitte nicht schreien...

Soviel zu Kapitel 1. Werde mich an geeigneter Stelle wieder zu Wort melden.

__

Kapitel 2: Furcht

Snake zog als Mensch getarnt durch die Stadt. Er betrachtete die vielen Geschäfte und die Leuchtreklame. _Viel Trara um nichts. Was für eine Verschwendung._ Pärchen gingen an ihm vorbei. _Ha. Was ist schon Liebe. Sie ist genauso zerbrechlich wie ihr._ Er betrachtete noch ein paar der Geschäfte und ging dann weiter, immer seinem Ziel entgegen.

Usagi duschte gerade als Mamoru die Wohnung betrat. Einen Moment lang war er geneigt, der Versuchung nachzugeben, besann sich aber dann doch. Der Kühlschrank war leer gewesen und er hatte sich erboten einige Sachen einzukaufen. Die Leute verhielten sich so, als ob sie nie weg gewesen wären. Jetzt wußte er endlich wie sich Chibiusa immer gefühlt hatte. Mamoru setzte sich in die große Stube und blätterte in der Zeitung.

Kurz nach dem Vorfall hatten sie Usagis Mutter Bescheid gegeben. Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, daß sie wieder in die Stadt gegangen waren. Wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre?

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken. Usagi stand in ihrem Bademantel in der Wohnzimmertür. "Hilfst du mir mal bei dem Kleid."

"Wolltest du heute noch weg?"

"Ich dachte du lädst mich ein? Wir wollten doch Essen gehen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich etwas. "Du wolltest..." Ein grimmiger Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Ich komm' ja schon."

Das Restaurant war fast voll gefüllt, trotzdem trug das Ambiente gut zur romantischen Stimmung der vielen Pärchen bei. Der "Feinschmecker" war eins der feinsten Restaurants von ganz Kristall Tokyo.

Die Umstellung auf die neue Technik und die kristallinen Wände hatte etwas gedauert, aber es war vollkommen unkompliziert. Bei der Errichtung wurden die Häuser mit einigen Extras versehen. Die einzelnen Facetten konnten von innen wahlweise verdunkelt werden, was allgemein hin getan wurde. So war es nun möglich sich Ausschaufenster selbst zu erschaffen, wo man sie gerade haben wollten. Vielen war das ganze etwas unheimlich vorgekommen aber man hatte sich dran gewöhnt. Die ursprüngliche Kristallform war auch beliebig von innen und außen veränderbar, so daß sich die Bewohner Form und Farbe selbst aussuchen konnten. Das Baumaterial hatte sich überall in die Kristallfacetten verwandelt, noch waren diese nur für Kristall Tokyo vorhanden.

Sie hatten sich ordentlich was bestellt und wollten gerade anfangen zu essen, da zersplitterte eine Scheibe im hinteren Teil, instinktiv flüchteten Usagi und Mamoru um die nächste Ecke. "Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem hier", sprach sie in ihr Funkgerät. "Kommt schnell." Dann griff sie unter ihr Kleid. "MOON AMULET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Gehetzt rannten die inneren Senshi die Straße zum "Feinschmecker" hinunter, als plötzlich Geschrei von der naheliegenden U-Bahnstation ertönte. "Hört ihr das?" rief Venus. "Ja. Was sollen wir tun?" Mars fuchtelte mit den Armen. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie zuerst tun sollten. "Hier, Merkur." Sailormerkur hatte ihr Kom aktiviert. "Könnt ihr Usagi unter die Arme greifen. Wir haben selbst zu tun."

"Tut uns leid. Wir sind auch gerade beschäftigt", antwortete eine erregte Uranus. Explosionen und Kampfgeschrei waren im Hintergrund zu hören. "Und jetzt (Jupiter)?"

"Geht ihr schon mal vor. Wir sehen, ob wir Sailormoon helfen können", sagte Saturn und rannte mit Titan weiter. Die anderen Vier stürmten die U-Bahnstation.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Die Attacke fegte eine Reihe der Angreifer von den Beinen. Sie wagten nicht ihre Attacken zu koppeln, weil das die Menschen vielleicht töten könnte.

Scorpia betrachtete amüsiert die Szene. Ohne ihr Anführerin waren sie nicht imstande ihnen zu helfen. _So. Jetzt werdet ihr eine Überraschung erleben._ Eine Handbewegung brachte die Attacken zum Erliegen. "Ich hab' jetzt keine Lust mehr. Wiedersehen." Scorpia verschwand und die verwandelten Menschen mit ihr. Geschockt starrten Uranus, Neptun und Pluto in die Leere. "Was soll das?" Neptun schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Pluto erholte sich als erste. "Schnell, helfen wir den anderen."

"Aufhören!" Snake wandte sich von den zitternden Menschen ab. "Wer bist du", fragte Sailormoon auf ihren üblichen Spruch verzichtend. Lachend stellte er sich vor. "Ich bin Snake. Dunkler Krieger im Bund des Bösen. Ich bin zuständig für die Übernahme der menschlichen Bevölkerung Kristall Tokyos."

"Übernahme? Das kannst du vergessen. Ich bin..." Zischend sprang Snake vor, erwischte Tuxedo Mask mit einem Tritt und packte Sailormoon am Hals. "Sehr schwach. War das etwa alles?" Aus seinem Augenwinkel konnte er gerade noch die zwei Energiekugeln, die auf ihn zuschossen erkennen. Er sprang zurück um ihnen auszuweichen. Zwei Senshi standen im Eingang. _Ein paar Schlangenkämpfer sollten reichen._ Vier, ihm ähnlich sehende Gestalten, erhoben sich aus dem Boden. "Lenkt sie etwas ab", befahl er.

Gelangweilt sah Spider auf die sich windenden Menschen. Vier Senshi kamen gerade die Treppe heruntergestürzt. "Kümmert euch um die. Ich hab' keine Lust mehr." Spider verschwand und die Menschen erhoben sich. "Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Venus. "Glaubst du, du wirst mit ihnen fertig", wandte sich Mars an sie. "Ich kann's ja mal versuchen."

"OK. Jeder einen", meinte Titan und ging auf einen Angreifer los. Die Attacken verletzten ihre Gegner zwar konnten sie aber nicht besiegen. Dann griff Moon nach ihrem Diadem. "MOON STAR TIARA ACTION!" Wie ein Morgenstern wirbelte der Mondstern auf die Angreifer zu, zerfetzte jeden in Sekundenschnelle und kehrte in ihre Hand zurück. Snake applaudierte. "Nicht schlecht aber zu spät." Die Menschen hinter ihm verschwanden plötzlich. "Sie werden jetzt für uns arbeiten." Er lachte schallend und verschwand dann. Total perplex sahen die Senshi sich im, eben noch vollen Restaurant um.

"VENUS EMBRACE..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Mehrere Angreifer bedrängten sie. "Wenn Moon, Saturn und Titan noch lange brauchen, sind wir erledigt", stellte Mars überflüssig fest. Die äußeren Krieger trafen ein, konnten jedoch auch nicht viel ausrichten. Dann endlich, lenkte eine Rose die Aufmerksamkeit der Angreifer auf sich. Noch bevor sie wußten, was geschehen war, hatte Sailormoon schon ihren neuen Stab in der Hand. "MOON STAR SOUL SAVING!" Schlapp fielen die geheilten Menschen zu Boden.

"Mein Hexer, wir haben die ersten Erfolge zu verzeichnen." Snake hatte sich neben Scorpia und Spider gekniet. "Es läuft zwar etwas schleppend aber wir kommen voran."

"Sehr gut. Fahrt fort damit."

"Sehr wohl."

__

Anmerkungen

Ich gebe zu die Handlung dieses Kapitels ist etwas dürftig. Sorry, künstlerische Leere. Zu Deutsch: Keine gute Idee zur Zeit. Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir.

Das mit den Kristallfacetten... Gut, etwas abwegig aber schließlich sah man im Kristall Tokyo der R-Staffel ja auch überall Glas-, bzw. Kristallgebäude. Nehmt es einfach hin. 

__

Kapitel 3: Harte Methoden

"Gehen wir?" Minako und Usagi hatten genauso wie der Rest beschlossen ihr Studium fortzusetzen. Yuki bat sie wieder ins Team zu kommen, da es ohne sie nicht ganz so gut lief. Neuerdings hatten sie einen Trainer, weil Yuki zu sehr mit dem Studium beschäftigt war. Die drei Freundinnen hatten sich gerade umgezogen und betraten nun die Trainingshalle.

"Ich bringe Verstärkung, Trainer." Ein hochgewachsener sportlicher Mann mit schwarzen Haaren sah zu ihnen hinüber. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. "Gut. Setzt euch auf die Bank."

"Aber, Trainer, sie sind... waren unsere besten Spieler. Das sind Minako und Usagi, sie können doch nicht..."

"Ich hatte dich nicht um deine Meinung gefragt, Yuki", gab er schroff zurück. Diese zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und Usagi und Minako setzten sich auf die Bank.

Flügelschlagen ließ Cyklone aufmerksam werden. Durch ein offenes Fenster des umgebauten Lagerhauses kam eine Fledermaus hereingeflogen. "Du bist spät, Bat. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" Bat transformierte sich in seinen menschlichen Körper. "Ich denke schon."

"Dann schieß mal los", forderte Cyklone ungeduldig. "Ganz ruhig. Also, es ist ganz einfach. Du weißt ja, das alle Menschen eine geteilte Seele haben."

"Schon, aber das ist doch Scorpias, Spiders und Snakes Aufgabe."

"Die Trennung schon." Bat lächelte. "Aber es gibt etwas, das den Ausgleich zwischen positiv und negativ schafft. Sozusagen die Verbindung. Dieses Zentrum ist, je nach Art des Wesens, hell oder dunkel."

"Und ich wette mal, Personen in denen das Licht überwiegt, sind unsere Ziele. Richtig?"

"Treffer. Und ich denke, ich habe bereits einen Kandidaten gefunden."

Das Training verlief nicht gerade zufriedenstellend. Usagi und Minako saßen die ganze Stunde auf der Bank. Als das Training beendet war, wollten die beiden gefrustet nach Hause gehen. "Wartet bitte", rief der Trainer ihnen nach. Die beiden drehten sich um. Er winkte zwei Spielerinnen zu sich. "Yuki, du spielst mit ihnen." Sie stellten sich auf. "Das macht er mit jedem neuen", flüsterte sie. "Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts verlernt." Usagi lächelte. "Wieso? Wenn wir schon unmenschliche Teams schlagen, ist er ja wohl kein Problem." Minako nickte zustimmend.

Der Spielzug war lang und andauernd, keine Partei schien nachgeben zu wollen. Dann bereiteten die Gegner einen Schmetterangriff vor. "Los jetzt. Ich lenke ihn ab." Yuki stürmte vor und sprang ab, Usagi und Minako kurz danach. _Das ist ja viel zu früh, Yuki_, dachte der Trainer und schmetterte den Ball übers Netz. Hinter Yuki tauchten plötzlich die anderen beiden auf. Gleichzeitig schmetterten sie den Ball zurück. _Mist, was ist denn das?_ Der Ball flog an ihm vorbei und niemand konnte ihn mehr erreichen..

Der Trainer hatte den Rest des Teams wieder zurückgeschickt. Er reichte Yuki, Usagi und Minako ein Handtuch. "Na also, ihr könnt's ja noch."

"Wir hatten auch nie etwas anderes behauptet", sagte Minako grinsend. "Ich kenne eure Qualitäten aber wißt ihr, ich habe ein Team zu führen. Hätte ich euch einfach ins Team genommen, wäre das nicht gut gewesen. Bei mir ist jeder gleich." Er hielt Minako die Hand hin. "Akzeptiert?" Sie schüttelte sie. "Sicher. Wir haben kein Problem damit." Er nickte zufrieden. "In Ordnung." Sie wollten gerade die Halle verlassen, als mehrere Schatten von der Decke hinab kamen. "IEH! Fledermäuse", kreischte Usagi. "Wo kommen die denn her", wunderte er sich. "Na, gefallen euch meine kleinen Gefährten", hallte eine Stimme durch den Raum. Ein Mann materialisierte vor ihnen. Er trug ein blutrotes Gewand und einen schwarzen Umhang. "Wer bist du?" Usagi und Minako traten entschlossen vor. "Das braucht euch nicht zu interessieren." Schwarzer Nebel erfüllte den Raum. "Ich bin wegen ihm hier." Er zeigte auf ihren Trainer. Plötzlich erfüllte grelles Licht den Raum und man hörte Yuki rufen. "Schnell verschwindet."

"Yu... Lady Cathy?" Usagi sah auf ihre Freundin. "Verwandelt euch. Wir haben keine Zeit zu fliehen. Es wird ihn nicht lange aufhalten.", flüsterte sie. "Gut. MOON AMULET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Das Licht verblaßte. Nun sah er ein Mädchen mit einem silberblauem Kleid und ihr langes blondes Haar war mit einer großen silbernen Schleife versehen. Neben ihr standen zwei Sailorkriegerinnen. "Du störst ein Training und wagst es den Trainer einer erfolgreichen Mannschaft zu attackieren! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Wirklich?" Die Fledermäuse neben ihm verwandelten sich ebenfalls in Vampire. "Erledigt sie!" Seine Armee stürzten sich auf die beiden Krieger. "Das sind aber viele", meinte Sailormoon. Der Kampf war wirklich aussichtslos, zu zweit waren sie einfach zu schwach. Bat wandte sich Cathy und seinem Opfer zu. Ein Blitz zischte an Cathy vorbei und traf auf sein Ziel. Der Energieausbruch blendete alle kurz, dann sah man über dem Getroffenem ein glitzerndes Gefäß, mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit darin. "Schade." Bat wandte sich ab. "Kein Elixier." Jetzt richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kämpfenden Senshi, die immer mehr einstecken mußten. "Wenigstens werde ich zwei Krieger los." Er hörte ein Schnipsen und fuhr herum.

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellen Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

__

Nein! Nicht noch mehr. Die Starlights räumten blitzschnell auf und vernichteten einen Vampir nach dem anderen. _Ich sollte lieber gehen._

"Kannst du was für ihn tun", fragte Lady Cathy. Sailormoon konzentrierte sich. "Sein Geist wurde getrennt. Das ist die Verbindung... Wartet." Der Silberkristall erschien in ihrer Hand. "Nicht, Usagi. Du bist zu schwach", warnte Venus. "Keine Angst, das Amulett schützt mich." Sie hob den Kristall und das Gefäß wurde von seinem Licht eingehüllt und verschwand wieder in seinem Körper. "Ich denke, das wird reichen." Sie drehte sich zu den Starlights um. "Wieso seid ihr hier?"

"Deine Mutter hat unsere Prinzessin um Hilfe gebeten", erklärte Fighter. "Jedenfalls danke", meinte Venus.

__

Kapitel 4: Mysteriöse Unbekannte

__

Was denkt der sich? So wenig Geld für soviel Arbeit. Verärgert ging Mamoru gerade nach Hause zurück. _Wenn ich wieder König bin kriegt er was zu hören._ Er stampfte weiter die Straße hinunter.

Siren war auf einem ihrer Streifzüge. Bisher hatte sie niemanden gefunden, der in Frage kommen könnte. _Zum Glück gibt es noch einen anderen Weg._ Sie betrachtete die Pärchen auf der geschäftigen Straße. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein einziger Mann ins Auge. Er hatte kurzes dunkles Haar, trug ein weißes Hemd und ging gerade ziemlich wütend die Straße hinunter. _Volltreffer._ Siren beschloß ihm nachzugehen.

Als sie Mamoru unten sah lief sie freudig die Treppe herunter. "Wie war's, Schatz?" Sie stutzte als sie sein Gesicht sah. "Du siehst nicht gut aus. Was ist passiert?"

"Frag' lieber nicht", sagte er sauer. "Hast du den Job nicht bekommen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab' ihn nicht angenommen. Es gab schon besser bezahltere Jobs für weniger Arbeit."

"Mamoru!" Sie sah in geschockt an. "Tut mir leid. Ich hätte meine Wut nicht an dir auslassen sollen", beschwichtigte er. "Schon gut. Du siehst müde aus, leg dich etwas hin." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und lief zum Training.

Schlafen konnte er nicht, also ging er einfach nach draußen. Es war angenehm warm heute und das tat ihm ganz gut. "Entschuldigen sie." Mamoru drehte sich zu der Frauenstimme um. Vor ihm stand eine außergewöhnlich schöne Frau. Sie trug einen weißen Rock und darüber ein himmelblaues Hemd. Ihr langes, exotisches, grünes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht. Die kirschroten Lippen lächelten ihn verführerisch an. "ÄH... Ja? Was wollen sie?"

"Verzeihen sie aber können sie mir sagen, wie ich zum Strandhotel komme. Ich bin neu hier und habe mich wohl verlaufen", bat sie ihn. "Sicher. Ich bring' sie hin."

"Sie brauchen sich meinetwegen doch keine Umstände machen."

"Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich brauche eh gerade etwas frische Luft", beruhigte er sie. _Sie sieht wirklich gut aus. Viel besser als Usagi... Was denke ich da eigentlich?_

"Heute wurden mehrere Dörfer in Afrika angegriffen. Die Schreckenswelle zieht sich seit Wochen über das Land und nicht nur Afrika ist ihr zum Opfer gefallen. Unser Reporter vor Ort ist jetzt zugeschaltet."

"Es ist ein Bild des Schreckens was sich hier bietet. Keine Menschenseele ist mehr an diesen Ort. Hinter mir sehen sie ein vor wenigen Stunden noch voll bevölkertes Dorf." Das Bild zeigte verlassene und abgebrannte Hütten. "Die noch nicht angegriffenen Stämme leben in Angst. Zurück nach Kristall Tokyo."

"Danke. Wir können nur hoffen, daß bald etwas unternommen wird. Der Druck auf die Königin wird immer größer und viele sagen schon zynisch, ihre Tochter hätte sich den richtigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht."

"Als ob ich mich ausruhen würde!" Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Usagi und Minako hatten sich mit den übrigen inneren Senshi nach dem Training getroffen. Rei rettete gerade noch ihr Glas bevor sich sein Inhalt über ihre Kleidung ausgoß. Naru legte ihrer Freundin beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey, beruhig dich wieder." Minako schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Medien", sagte sie verächtlich. "Als ob wir überall sein könnten. Die bilden sich ein, sie wüßten alles besser. Bisher haben sich unsere Feinde immer auf Tokyo konzentriert und wir haben hier sowieso genug zu tun."

"Richtig", meinte nun Saturn ruhig. "Ich glaube sie wollen uns damit nur ablenken."

"Wahrscheinlich", mischte sich Ami ein, "möchten sie uns langsam einkreisen." Rei schlürfte den Rest ihres Getränks hinunter. "Sie wollen uns mürbe machen. Aber so leicht bekommen die uns nicht..." Sie hustete. "Trink nicht so schnell, Rei", warnte Usagi. "Muß ich ja, wenn du mir meine Gläser immer gleich vom Tisch haust."

"Rei!"

Man hörte Schreie von draußen, Menschen liefen aufgeregt durcheinander. "Schnell beeilen wir uns", sagte Usagi, deren Zorn gleich wieder verflogen war..

Verwandelt stürmten sie ins Freie. Dort stand ein großer schwarzer Mann mit schwarz und dunkelgrüner Uniform. Auf seinem Rücken waren zwei große rote Flügel befestigt und er spuckte gerade loderndes Feuer zwischen die fliehenden Menschen. "Bald werden wir diese Welt beherrschen. Wer sich uns widersetzt, wird es büßen", verkündete er.

"Aufhören!"

Der Mann wirbelte herum. "Wie kannst du es wagen Angst und Terror unter den Menschen zu verbreiten! Diese Schandtaten werden dir nicht vergeben! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Hilfe, ihr macht mir Angst", spottete er. "Kinder des Drachengottes erscheint!" Zehn, verhältnismäßig kleine Drachen erschienen. "Ich bin Dragon, Meister der Drachen, und jetzt werdet ihr bestraft. Greift sie euch!" Lachend verschwand Dragon und die Horde Drachenkreaturen gingen zum Angriff über. Sie spuckten heißes Feuer und wehrten die Angriffe mit übermenschlicher Kraft ab.

"Und jetzt", fragte Moon. Merkur überlegte kurz. "Laßt es mich versuchen." Feuerstrahlen flogen auf sie zu. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY! – AH..." das Feuer hatte ihren Angriff einfach durchbrochen. Angesengt knieten sie nun auf dem Boden. _Mamoru! Ich brauche dich!_

Er schreckte hoch. "Haben sie etwas?" Besorgt sah ihn die Frau an. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muß nur schnell weg."

"Aber warum denn so eilig. Kommen sie, ich lade sie auf einen Drink ein."

"Nein, ich..." _Warum muß ich mich eigentlich andauernd um Usagi kümmern. Soll sie doch einmal selbst zurechtkommen._ Er lächelte sie an. _Sie sieht wirklich gut aus._ "Ich glaube, ich komme doch mit. Es ist nicht so eilig." _Was rede ich da eigentlich, verdammt! Wenn ich noch lange zögere komm' ich zu spät._ Mamoru drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon.

Die nächste Angriffswelle flog auf das Sailorteam zu. Sie konnten gerade noch ausweichen.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Getroffen sanken einige Angreifer zu Boden und die anderen drehten sich überrascht um. Sailormoon griff nach ihrem Diadem. "MOON STAR TIARA ACTION!" Die Attacke erlegte acht Drachen. Die Starlights kombinierten ihre Energie und erlegten die übrigen Zwei.

Mamoru schlug die Tür zu. "Wie konnte ich mich nur so ablenken lassen!" Er hieb gegen die Wand. Wie sollte er das Usagi bloß erklären? Er war erst am Ende des Kampfes eingetroffen. Wären Seiya und die anderen nicht gewesen... Aber sie hatte trotzdem gut ausgesehen...

__

Kapitel 5: Seitensprung mit Folgen

Seiya saß mit leerem Blick vor einem neuem Lied, das er gerade komponierte. Taiki und Yaten bemerkten den schlechten Zustand ihres Freundes. "Hey, Seiya, was ist?" Yaten stupste ihn an. "Was? Oh... ach nichts", wiegelte er ab. Taiki schüttelte den Kopf. "So'n Quatsch. Das letzte Mal warst du nach Usagis Enttarnung so deprimiert."

"Er hat recht, du hast was", pflichtete ihm Yaten bei. _Ach was soll's. Warum sollte ich ihnen nichts erzählen._ "Es ist auch wegen Usagi", begann er. "Sie und Mamoru, ich meine..."

"Bist du eifersüchtig", fragte Taiki. "Nein! Ich meine, Mamoru benimmt sich in letzter Zeit so seltsam, als wäre er nicht er selbst. Sie verstehen sich nicht mehr so gut. Ich mach' mir halt Sorgen", erklärte er. Yaten sagte beruhigend. "Du nimmst das alles zu ernst. Jeder hat mal irgendwelche Probleme. Bleib mal ganz locker, wird schon alles gutgehen."

"Meinst du?"

"Sicher." Das Telefon klingelte und Seiya nahm ab.

"Ja, hallo... Usagi, was... jetzt... gut, an unserem alten Platz im Jordan Park... bis gleich."

"Was ist?" Taiki und Yaten sahen ihn fragend an. "Ich hatte wohl doch recht. Es sind wohl größere Probleme. Sie hörte sich ziemlich besorgt an." Seiya stand auf. "Ich geh' dann lieber."

"Tut mir leid, daß ich so spät noch gestört habe, Seiya, aber ich glaube du verstehst mich am besten."

"Was ist denn nun?" Er sah sie besorgt an, lange war sie nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen gewesen. "Es ist wegen Mamoru. Er... na ja, er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig."

"Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich wollte sowieso schon mit dir sprechen. Aber das war doch nicht alles, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist vor einer Stunde einfach weggegangen, ohne richtig zu sagen wohin. Ich meine, er macht das sonst nicht. Er ist momentan öfter so merkwürdig, als würde er ein Geheimnis vor mir haben. Dann entschuldigt er sich wieder und im nächsten Moment ist er wieder so komisch." Sie senkte den Blick, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Ich habe Angst um ihn Seiya!" Sie schluchzte. "Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist." Usagi weinte jetzt und Seiya legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. "Ruhig, hör auf zu weinen. Du nimmst dir das zu sehr zu Herzen." _Jetzt rede ich schon wie Taiki und Yaten._ "Hör zu, ich lade dich ein. In Ordnung." Sie sah in überrascht an.

"Aber, Seiya..."

"Keine Angst, rein freundschaftlich." Er zog sie hoch und führte sie weg. _Das gefällt mir nicht, überhaupt nicht._

Mamoru stand vor dem Strandhotel. _Was mach ich eigentlich hier?_ Er war zielstrebig hierhin gegangen nur war er sich gar nicht mehr sicher warum. Irgendetwas hatte ihn hierher geführt.

"Hallo, wir kennen uns doch." Er drehte sich um und sah die Frau von letztens. Ihr knappes hellblaues Kleid wehte etwas im Wind. "Oh, hallo."

"Suchst du jemanden?"

"Nein ich..." Sie berührte seine Wange und sang ein paar liebliche Töne. "Komm mit", forderte sie ihn auf und Mamoru ließ sich von ihr ins Hotel ziehen.

Oben in ihrem Zimmer schloß sie die Tür. _Heute Nacht wird er mir gehören._ Sie öffnete langsam ihr Kleid und berührte seine Lippen und hauchte: "Ab jetzt bist du mein!"

"Nein!!!" Usagi sackte zusammen. "Usagi, was ist den?" Seiya kniete sich besorgt neben sie. "Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann es nicht genau definieren."

"Geht es wieder?" Er half ihr auf. "Ja, ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen." 

Ein Schrei ertönte aus einer Seitengasse. "Na toll", kommentierte Usagi. "So langsam reicht es mir."

"Geht dir nicht alleine so." Sie spähten um die Ecke und sahen diese Vampirgestalt vor Taiki und Yaten stehen. "Ich lenke ihn ab", sagte Usagi. "Wenn sie wieder in Ordnung sind, bring sie weg."

"Glaubst du, du schaffst das", zweifelte er. "Traust du mir gar nichts zu?"

"ÖH... In Ordnung. Ich geh' hinten rum." Schon war er verschwunden und Usagi verwandelte sich in Serenity.

__

Sieht vielversprechend aus aber... der Schein ist zu schwach. Jedenfalls könnte ihre Energie vielleicht nützlich sein. Er wollte gerade die beiden Gefäße mitnehmen, da spürte er das Licht hinter sich. Instinktiv hechtete er zur Seite und im nächsten Augenblick traf purpurnes Licht auf die Gefäße und verschmolzen wieder mit ihren Körpern. Ärgerlich sah er sich um und entdeckte Serenity. "AH... Hochwohlgeboren persönlich", spottete er. "Sie zog das Mondamulett unter ihrem Kleid hervor.

"MOON AMULET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Du hast es gewagt die Gruppe Threelights anzugreifen! Sie bringen soviel Licht in das Leben der Menschen und bescheren uns immer wieder Freude mit ihren Liedern! Ich bin eine auserwählte Sailorkriegerin! Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

"Hm..." Bat sah sie eine Weile an und bemerkte Seiya nicht, der Taiki und Yaten wegführte. "Dachte mir schon, daß ihr identisch seid. Nur wird dir das auch nichts helfen. Ich werde dich persönlich fertig machen." Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprang auf Sailormoon zu. Sie konnte zwar ausweichen, hatte aber in der engen Straße kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. Kurz darauf hatte Bat sie gepackt und zog ihren Hals zu sich. Er zeigte seine scharfen Zähne und sagte siegessicher. "Weißt du, Vampire trinken gerne Blut, ich trinke gerne Lebensenergie." Sailormoon wand sich in seinem Griff, konnte sich aber nicht befreien."

"Laß sie auf der Stelle los!" Genervt sah Bat sich um und ließ von ihr ab. Die drei neuen Sailorkrieger von letztens standen am anderen Ende der Gasse.

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellen Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Bat versucht den Angriff abzuwehren, doch die Energie der drei Starlights war zu mächtig. "Das nächste Mal", drohte er noch und verschwand dann. "Alles in Ordnung, Maker und Healer?"

"Geht schon wieder", meinte Maker. "Seltsam..." Sailormoon runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Sahen eure Gefäße nicht anders aus?"

"Sie hat recht", stimmte Fighter zu. "Sie schimmerten in euren Farben."

"Liegt wohl daran, daß wir Sailorkrieger sind", meinte Healer.

"Mamoru?" Sie hatte unten ein Geräusch gehört. Er war die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen. Jetzt war es sieben Uhr und Usagi hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden. Langsam ging sie nach unten. Mamoru hatte gerade seine Jacke ausgezogen. "Hey, wo warst du denn?"

"Ach nirgendwo besonders", antwortete er. Irgendetwas an ihm gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. "Wir hatten wieder einen Kampf, Taiki und Yaten wurden angegriffen", erzählte sie sie. "Aha", sagte er achtlos und ging in die Küche. "Mamoru", rief sie aufgebracht. "Wir sind fast alle draufgegangen und du hast nicht mehr zu sagen als ‚Aha'. Was ist los mit dir? Ich mach' mir Sorgen um dich, Mamoru."

"Ach, hör doch auf. Ich hab' Durst. Machst du mir einen Kaffee?" Sie nickte nur und machte sich ans Kaffeekochen. Innerlich zog sich ihr Herz etwas zusammen. Etwas stimmte nicht und sie wüßte nur zu gerne was.

__

Anmerkungen

Was im Hotelzimmer passiert ist, könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich selbst denken. Aber da dies eine anständige Geschichte ist, wird der genaue Ablauf natürlich nicht beschrieben.

Das mit den Gefäßen und warum sie anders aussehen, dazu später mehr.

__

Kapitel 6: Ehestreit

"Liebling, wach auf." Sie rüttelte ihn sanft. "Komm schon, Schlafmütze."

"Laß das", murmelte er gereizt. "Ich bin ja schon wach."

"Na, wenn du meinst." Sie runzelte die Stirn, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken. "Ich mach' schon mal Frühstück." Sie zog ihr Hemd über und ging zur Küche.

Etwas später saßen beide schon in der Küche, als Luna, die mal wieder bei den beiden war, herunterkam. "Was ist, Mamoru?" Er hatte sein Brötchen hingelegt. "Schmeckt nicht", nörgelte er. "Es ist so wie immer", verteidigte sie sich. "Du hast dich noch nie drüber beschwert." Verärgert stand er auf. "Na und, es schmeckt mir halt nicht. Ich gehe in ein Restaurant und werde erst mal richtig frühstücken. Ich möchte, daß du mein schwarzes Hemd bügelst. Ich muß nochmal weg." _Was ist denn mit dem los? So benimmt er sich doch sonst nicht._ Usagi schien nicht auf die Schärfe in seiner Stimme einzugehen. "Aber wir wollten doch in das neue Kino gehen. Das hast du mir versprochen", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme. Mamoru zog seine Jacke an und antwortete über die Schulter. "Ist mir egal. Ich kann leider nicht." Damit schlug er die Tür zu. Usagi sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen nach. "Mamoru", flüsterte sie. _Du liebe Güte. Das hörte sich aber nicht gut an. Ich hab' noch nie erlebt, daß die beiden sich so heftig gestritten haben – jedenfalls nicht so ernst._

"Hey, komm schon, Schwesterherz. Ich will den Film nicht verpassen", drängte Hotaru. Naru und sie waren zusammengezogen und wohnten nun im alten Haus der Tsukinos. Usagis Eltern waren im Schloß geblieben und das Haus war noch leerstehend aber natürlich auch überholt gewesen. Die beiden Zwillingsschwestern hatten das Angebot dankend angenommen.

Naru kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. "Schon da. Können wir?"

"Klar. Ich warte ja schließlich schon Stunden auf dich."

"Jetzt übertreibst du schon wieder." Hotaru lachte. "Schon gut. Komm jetzt."

"Wo will er denn hin?" Usagi war Mamoru neugierig gefolgt. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wo er neuerdings immer hinwollte. Luna trottet besorgt neben ihr her. "Sag' mal, kommt dir sein Verhalten nicht komisch vor?"

"Ach, nein. Warum laufe ich ihm wohl gerade hinterher?" Ihr Tonfall verriet Angst und Verzweiflung. "Tut mir leid. Ich war die ganze Zeit im Schloß und hab' wenig von den Sachen hier mitbekommen. Ist er schon länger so?"

"Hm... Ja." Eine leichte Träne bildete sich in ihrem Auge. "Usagi. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nicht so ernst wie du denkst."

"Ich weiß nicht. Hoffen wir's."

"Jata, Mina! Kommt ihr?" Makoto wartete ungeduldig mit Shinta vor der Tür ihrer Freunde. Sie waren alle vier zusammengezogen und hatten sich ein kleines gemütliches Haus gekauft. Die Kosten hielten sich so in Grenzen. Makoto hatte vor kurzem angefangen sich zur Floristin auszubilden. Neben dem leiblichen Wohl sorgte sie also auch noch für die Haushaltskasse. Aber Jataka und Shinta hatten ebenfalls kleine Nebenjobs und Minako bekam durch ein paar Gesangsauftritte – sie war wirklich gut geworden – einiges an Geld.

Minako und Jataka kamen lächelnd aus ihrem Zimmer. "Was braucht ihr denn so lange?"

"Das mußt du Mina fragen. Ich bin vollkommen schuldlos", kommentierte Jataka. "Jata", zischte sie. "Beruhigt euch. Wir wollen uns doch amüsieren, oder", beschwichtigte Shinta. "Na klar", rief Minako. "Auf zum Kino!" _Also, manchmal raubt sie mir den Verstand._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hakte sich bei Shinta ein und sie verließen gemeinsam das Haus.

Vor dem Kino trafen sie Hotaru und Naru. Auch Ami und Rei ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Zur Eröffnung des Kinos würde der neue Film von Threelights anlaufen.

"Wollten Usagi und Mamoru nicht auch kommen", fragte Ami. "Du kennst sie doch." Minako lächelte. "Sie kommt doch dauernd zu spät." Alle lachten und gingen rein. Sie wollten sich gerade Karten kaufen, da entdeckten sie Seiya, Taiki und Yaten. "Ich dachte, ihr würdet nicht kommen", sagte Rei überrascht. Yaten lächelte. "Ihr solltet nicht alles glauben, was in den Medien erzählt wird." Taiki winkte sie nach oben. "Kommt wir haben schon reservieren lassen."

"Was ist mit Usagi?" wollte Naru wissen. "Der Kartenverkäufer weiß Bescheid", erklärte Seiya. Die sechs Freunde folgten den Threelights. Seiya fügte noch mit einem besorgten Unterton hinzu. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß sie noch kommt." Verwundert sahen die sechs ihn an. "Erklär' ich euch nach dem Film, falls sie nicht kommt."

"Herr?" Tartarus drehte sich zum knienden Bat um. "Ihr hattet recht, mein Hexer. Sailormoon und Serenity II sind identisch." Tartarus rieb sich sein Kinn. "Das sagte ich doch. Habt ihr schon etwas gefunden?" Bat senkte den Kopf. "Na ja. Ein paar interessante Elixiere aber ihre Energie war zu schwach für das, was wir suchen. Ich wollte sie mitnehmen."

"Und?"

"Sailormoon und diese Starlights haben mich daran gehindert." Er nickte. "Ja, sie waren schon immer eine Plage. Macht weiter."

"Jawohl, Herr. Quake ist gerade dabei die Threelights nocheinmal zu überprüfen. Ich melde mich wieder." Bat verwandelte sich in seine Fledermausgestalt und flog davon.

"Tartarus?" Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Siren kam aus einem der Seitengänge des großen Saales. "Warst du erfolgreich?"

"Teilweise", antwortete sie. "Ich hab' zwar noch keinen Körper gefunden aber vielleicht etwas für die Alternative." Tartarus lächelte. Die Alternative sah vor ein Pärchen voller Liebe zu suchen, sie auseinanderzubringen und ihre Liebe in Haß umzukehren. Das würde die notwendige Energie für ihren Gebieter liefern. Der Plan war zwar erheblich zeitaufwendiger aber für Siren auch wesentlich einfacher. "Hast du mal wieder deinen Charme spielen lassen." Sie lächelte zurück. "Du weißt doch, mir kann keiner widerstehen." Sie drehte sich wieder um und schickte sich dann an zu gehen. "Ich hab' jetzt eine Verabredung, es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Als der dunkle Krieger im Gebäude erschien, erbebte das gesamte Kino. "Man, der muß aber wütend sein", bemerkte Rei. "Nein, das ist nur überschüssige Energie", sagte Hotaru. Sämtliche Ausgänge waren verschlossen und ihr Gegner stand vor der verängstigten Menge. "Ich bin Quake, dunkler Prinz im Bund des Bösen. Ich will Threelights! Sofort", verkündete er. "Na toll", kommentierte Minako. "Was jetzt?" Taiki wandte sich an Ami. "Glaubst du, du kannst ihn beschäftigen ohne dich zu verwandeln?"

"Ich kann's ja mal versuchen." Einige Sachen konnten die Senshi auch schon in ihrer menschlichen Form machen aber meist nur grundlegende Sachen, wie etwas kühlen, erhitzen usw. Sie hatten noch nicht versucht so ihre Waffen einzusetzen. Ami atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich dann auf ihre Energie und rief: "SHABON SPRAY!" Ein leichter Nebel legte sich über den Saal, nicht so stark wie normal aber ausreichend. Die Freunde nutzten die Deckung und verwandelten sich.

"Wir sind auserwählte Sailorkrieger! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Ach, ehrlich?" Quake sah sie belustigt an. "Wenn ihr mir nicht gebt was ich will, werden diese Menschen sterben. Kreaturen der Erde erscheint!" Fünf stämmige Krieger aus Stein erschienen vor ihm.

"Er ist direkt ins Hotel gegangen. Also jetzt möchte ich wirklich wissen, wen er da trifft." Usagis Armband blinkte. "Was gibt's denn?" Merkur meldete sich aufgeregt. "Wenn du nicht bald zum neuen Kino kommst, könnte es Problem geben." _Oh, nein. Nicht jetzt._ "Sofort?" Sie sah sie genervt an. "Natürlich, sofort!" Usagi sah Luna an aber diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Na gut. Bin gleich da."

"MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der Feuerpfeil traf eine Kreatur in der Brust – keine Wirkung. Auch die anderen hatten nicht den geringsten Erfolg, nur Jupiter konnte ihnen etwas Schaden zufügen. "Gebt mir Threelights!"

"Das kannst du vergessen", rief Fighter erzürnt. "Die sind schon längst in Sicherheit." Er ging gleichzeitig mit Maker und Healer zum Angriff über. Er zeigte auf den Boden und ein Strahl schoß aus seinem Finger. Er bildete konzentrische Kreise und eine gigantische Schockwelle erfüllte den Raum. "Dann seid ihr jetzt alle des Todes. Ich verabschiede mich." Quake verschwand und die Erdbeben setzten sich fort.

"Können wir denn gar nichts tun", fragte Titan. "Alle Türen sind mit negativer Energie verriegelt, von innen können wir nichts tun", schrie Merkur über den Lärm hinweg. Dann explodierte die Haupttür unter dem Druck. "Soviel dazu", meinte Mars. Die Menschen wollten flüchten doch die Dämonen versperrten ihnen den Weg. Die Senshi hatten alle Hand damit zu tun herunterfallende Steinbrocken und andere Elemente zu zerstören, als sich um die Dämonen kümmern zu können Belustigt sahen diese dem Schauspiel zu. Da flog einen wirbelnder Stern durch das Haupttor und zerfetzte die Dämonen. Sailormoon kam mit Luna hineingelaufen. "Luna, Starlights bringt die Leute raus", rief Sailormoon. Das Dach drohte jeden Moment einzustürzen. Sie wußte instinktiv was zu tun war. "Stellt euch auf", sagte sie ruhig. Die inneren Senshi stellten sich in einen Kreis. "Das Gebäude können wir nicht mehr retten aber wir müssen die negative Energie zerstören." Das Licht ihrer Schutzplaneten umgab sie. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" Die gemeinsame Energie verschlang den negativen Ursprung. _Und jetzt raus hier!_ "SAILORTELEPORT!" In einer Kugel regenbogenfarbenem Licht verschwanden sie, während die riesige Halle über ihnen zusammenbrach.

"Seht, es bricht zusammen", schrie Fighter über den Lärm hinweg. "Was machen die solange da drin (Healer)?"

"Sie müssen den negativen Ursprung beseitigen. Er könnte die Aura des Lichts in Kristall Tokyo schaden", erklärte Luna. "Sie sollten lieber da rauskommen, sonst werden sie gleich beseitigt... Schaut!" Maker zeigte nach oben. Eine Lichtkegel kam aus der Spitze des Gebäudes, kurz danach brach das Kino in sich zusammen. Die Senshi landeten neben den Starlights. "Alles in Ordnung", erkundete sich Fighter. "Muß aber ein umwerfender Film gewesen sein", meinte Sailormoon sarkastisch. "In der Tat. Er hat richtig eingeschlagen."

"Oh, nein. Seiya kannst du mich schnell mal wohin fahren?" Er sah sie verständnislos an. "Frag' lieber nicht. Übernehmt ihr die Aufräumarbeiten."

"Sicher, aber...", sagte Mars noch ziemlich fertig. "Danke. Komm, Seiya!" Sie zog ihn hinter sich her. Verwundert sah ihnen der Rest nach. "Was hat sie (Mars)?"

"Probleme mit Mamoru", sagte Healer und erntete fragende Blicke. "Glaube ich jedenfalls", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Seiya hatte Usagi abgesetzt und fuhr zum Schauplatz zurückgefahren. Jetzt stand sie wieder vorm Strandhotel. Schritte nährten sich ihr und sie drehte sich um. "Usagi? Was machst du hier?" Mamoru wollte sie küssen aber sie zog unwillkürlich zurück. "Das möchte ich dich fragen?"

"Ich... ÄH... ach nichts besonderes. Usagi, wegen heute Morgen..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach, was. Hat uns wahrscheinlich eh gerettet." Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. "Ich hab's gerade gehört. Ist niemanden etwas passiert?"

"Nein."

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid mir das alles tut."

"Schon in Ordnung. Laß uns nach Hause gehen." Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. _Wahrscheinlich haben Seiya und Luna doch recht. Ich mach' mir zu viele Sorgen._ Sie bemerkte den seltsamen Ausdruck in Mamorus Gesicht nicht.

__

Kapitel 7:Fatale Entdeckung

"Na ja, das ist das Problem", beendete Seiya seine Erklärungen. "Das erinnerten mich irgendwie an die Sache mit Nehelenia", meinte Hotaru. "Sie darf sich das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, schließlich sind die beiden ja jetzt verheiratet", sagte Makoto. "Aber ihre Gefühle sind zu verstehen, ich würde mir auch Sorgen machen", warf Rei nachdenklich ein. "Vielleicht hat Mamoru ja eine andere?" Grimmig sahen alle Beteiligten Ami an. "ÄH, ach vergeßt es."

"Wieso? Ist doch gut möglich. Die meisten machen erst Seitensprünge, wenn sie verheiratet sind", gab Minako zu bedenken.

"Minako!!!" Das gab jetzt noch mehr böse Blicke. "Ich muß dann", unterbrach Seiya sehr zur Freude Minakos die Diskussion. "Taiki und Yaten warten auf mich."

"Wiedersehen, Seiya", riefen alle.

Diesmal würde sie herausfinden, was er neuerdings immer heimlich machte. Usagi war ihrem Mann unauffällig bis zum anderen Ende der Stadt gefolgt. Sie hatte Mühe gehabt ihm zu folgen, da er ziemlich schnell und zielstrebig gegangen waren. _Vielleicht will er mir ja was schenken._ Jetzt war sie in einem der vielen kleinen Parks von Kristall Tokyo. Vor ihr breitete sich eine Lichtung mit einer einzelnen Parkbank aus. Er setzte sich dorthin und sah sich mißtrauisch um. Usagi hatte sich schnell hinter einen Baum gepreßt. Jetzt hörte sie Schritte näher kommen und eine süße weibliche Stimme sagte: "Hallo, Schatz." Usagis Herz pochte wie verrückt. Sie meinte doch nicht etwa ihn. Jedes andere Mädchen würde wahrscheinlich hinter dem Baum hervorspringen und ihren Freund zur Rede stellen – und sie gab zu, vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie dasselbe getan. Doch sie war ruhiger geworden. Erstens war sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher und außerdem könnte er sich jeden möglichen Grund einfallen lassen, wenn sie sich jetzt schon verraten würde.

Sie lugte um die Ecke und sah, wie sich einen bildhübsches Mädchen, etwas älter als sie, neben Mamoru niederließ. "Hätten wir uns nicht woanders treffen können? Das ist viel zu offen. Wenn uns jetzt jemand sieht?"

"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken." Sie legte ihren Arm um Mamorus Schulter und zog in zu sich. Usagi Herz stand kurz vor der Explosion. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien, doch sie stand wie gebannt auf der Stelle und kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. – Sie küßte ihn und er sie. _Nein!_ Sie schrie innerlich aber konnte sich vor Schreck nicht rühren.

Regen tropfe an ihrem Kleid hinunter aber das war ihr vollkommen egal. Sie wollte heulen, konnte es aber nicht. Da war nichts worüber sie heulen konnte._ Wie kann er nur? Wie kann er mir das nur antun?_ Aus Verzweiflung wurde Abscheu, Abscheu gegen den Mann den sie liebte – geliebt hatte. Gegen den Mann dem sie vertraut hatte und mit dem sie glücklich werden wollte. Haß stieg in ihr auf. Sie wollte ihn unterdrücken aber es gelang ihr nicht. Das würde er büßen. Sie war die Königin und er der König, wie konnte er nur so verantwortungslos sein. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie lächelte böse. _Das wirst du noch bereuen._

Seiya verließ ihre Wohnung. Die Besprechung war darauf hinausgelaufen, daß ein Benefizkonzert für das zerstörte Kino und auch andere Schäden, die durch die Kämpfe entstanden waren, zu veranstalten. Jetzt war er los um Rei und Minako zu fragen, ob sie mitmachen wollten; auch bei Michiru würde er wohl vorbeischauen.

"Mistwetter", kommentierte er den prasselnden Regen. Gerade wollte er ins Auto steigen, da sah er eine vollkommen durchnäßte Gestalt die Straße herunterkommen. "Usagi!" Seiya lief zu ihr hin und hielt ihr seinen Schirm über den Kopf. "Seiya", sprach sie mit bitterer aber doch entschlossener Stimme. "Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun..."

Wenn er sich nicht über Usagis Lässigkeit, wie sie ihm die Nachricht erzählte, schon schockiert gezeigt hätte, wäre Seiya wahrscheinlich augenblicklich im Boden versunken. _Ich habe ihn ausdrücklich gewarnt, gut auf sie aufzupassen. Der kriegt was zu hören._ Er fand Usagis Plan zwar etwas gewagt und hätte eher erwartet sie würde ihn erstmal zur Rede stellen aber er hatte gleich zugestimmt. _Einer Trauernden soll man nichts abschlagen oder so ähnlich._ Das Einzige was ihn störte war, daß er niemanden mehr einweihen konnte. Irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das.

"Setsuna!" Alle drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um. Die sechs Freunde hatten im Café Schutz vor dem Regen gesucht. "Was ist passiert?" Ami hatte Setsunas besorgte Miene sofort bemerkt. Sie kam zu den Sechs hinüber. "Es gibt einen starken Riß im Zeitfeld, eine Verschiebung, die sowohl diese Zeit, Kleine Lady und die ganze Zukunft gefährden könnte." Alle starrten sie entgeistert an, dann wußte Rei was los war. "Usagi", schrie sie und alle anderen hatten sofort verstanden. "Das nächste mal hört ihr auf mich", sagte Minako verbittert, während alle aus dem Café rannten.

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Seiya hatte sie kurz zu hause abgesetzt, damit sie sich umziehen konnte. Jetzt waren sie an der kleinen Lichtung. Mamoru und das Mädchen waren immer noch da. "Und jetzt", flüsterte Seiya. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und raunte zurück. "Komm!" Demonstrativ ging sie, Arm in Arm und ihren Kopf ein wenig an Seiya gelehnt, mit ihm die Lichtung entlang, ohne auf die bewußte Bank zu achten.

"Usagi!" Sie drehte sich gespielt lässig zu ihm um. Mamoru war aufgesprungen und näherte sich zaghaft. "Was soll das?"

"Oh, Mr. Chiba", sagte sie immer noch lässig. "Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Seiya. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?" Das Mädchen lächelte böse. "Erkläre mir das", forderte er. Sie drehte sich wieder um und zog Seiya hinter sich her. "Ich brauche ihnen nichts mehr zu erklären. Ich werde noch gleich heute die Heirat aufheben."

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich habe ja schließlich..."

"Du hast gar nichts zu bestimmen, mein Freund. Meine Mutter kann den Bund jederzeit lösen. Das weißt du", gab sie schroff zurück. Vollkommen übertölpelt stotterte er: "Usagi,... ich, ÄH... es tut mir leid. Können wir nicht..."

"Nein!" Die Heftigkeit dieser Antwort ließ Seiya zweifeln, ob er das Richtige getan hatte.

__

Jetzt! Siren ließ ihre Tarnung fallen.

"Aber..." Usagi und Seiya starrten sie geschockt an und auch Mamorus Augen weiteten sich. "Wer bist du?" forderte Usagi. "Ich bin Siren, die stärkste und gefährlichste der dunklen Senshi. Und ihr gehört jetzt mir." _Ja, aber... Das heißt ja... Mamoru steht... Oh, nein und ich wollte..._ Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrer Brosche. "MOON AMULET POWER, MAKE UP!" Auch Seiya folgte ihrem Beispiel und verwandelte sich. Interessiert verfolgte Siren die Verwandlung.

"Du hast es gewagt meinen Mamoru zu täuschen! Du hast mich dazu gebracht, ihn zu hassen! Das verzeihe ich dir nicht! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

"Welch Zufall! Ha! Ha! Über das Geschenk wird Tartarus sich freuen."

"Das kannst du vergessen", rief Sailormoon. "Mamoru, verschwinde hier!" Siren lachte laut. "Nein, er gehört bereits mir." Sie sang ein paar Töne und auch ihre Sprache verfiel in einen hypnotisierenden Gesang. "Komm zu mir, Mamoru", suggerierte sie und er bewegte sich auf sie zu. "Nein!" Usagi wollte vorspringen aber Siren spuckte süßlichen Nebel auf sie. Fighter stieß sie aus der Bahn. "Na warte! Das büßt du!" Sie sprang über den Nebel hinweg. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Siren lächelte müde und parierte den Strahl. Fighter landete neben ihr, bekam aber keine Chance zu einem Angriff, denn sie war schneller. Lange, spitze Krallen fuhren aus ihren Händen und gruben sich tief in seine rechte Schulter. Er schrie auf, als das lähmende Gift in seinen Körper stieg. Kurz darauf sackte er zusammen. "Seiya", rief Sailormoon und wollte zu ihm laufen aber der Nebel umhüllte sie. "Hierher", sang Siren. "Hier ist dein geliebter Prinz. Komm zu ihm."

"Usagi,... nicht", stöhnte Fighter aber es war zu spät. Wie in Trance näherte sich Usagi Mamoru und Siren und dann verschwanden sie in einem dunklen Tunnel aus negativer Energie.

__

Kapitel 8:Aussichtslos

"Yaten!" Yaten hielt sich den Kopf. "Irgendetwas ist passiert. Da hinten in dem kleinem Park, glaube ich." Er deutete auf eine kleine Lichtung. Als er und Taiki um die Ecke bogen, erblickten sie den halb ohnmächtigen Seiya. Sie liefen zu ihm herüber. "Seiya, was ist passiert? Seiya, sag doch was!"

Setsuna blieb plötzlich stehen, auch Rei und Hotaru zuckten zusammen. "Die Verbindung", begann Setsuna entsetzt. "Sie ist gebrochen. Das Kristall Tokyo der Zukunft unter Serenity und Endymion existiert nicht mehr." In diesem Moment kamen sie um die Ecke zur Lichtung. "Seht, Threelights", rief Minako. "Oh Gott, Seiya." Ami hatte seinen Zustand als erstes erkannt. Sie rannten zu den dreien – Taiki und Yaten stützten Seiya – hinüber. "Was ist passiert? Wo ist Usagi (Rei)?" Seiya stöhnte, als er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte. "Ich... es war... war eine Falle... Sie wollte... die beiden trennen..."

"Wer?" drängte Setsuna. "Eine... eine dunkle Kriegerin... Verzeiht... ich konnte... sie nicht schützen..." Dann fiel er endgültig in die Bewußtlosigkeit. "Seiya!" Yaten rüttelte ihn. "Wir bringen ihn am besten zum Schloß", schlug Ami vor.

Tartarus betrat die kleine, noch gut erhaltene Kathedrale. Sie hatte einst einer Sekte gehört, die ihren Sitz nach der Errichtung Kristall Tokyos aufgegeben hatte. Jetzt würde sie als Umgebung für die Zeremonie dienen. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als Siren ihm ihre Opfer gezeigt hatte, hätte er fast laut aufgelacht. _Gerade die beiden._

Die große Halle lag jetzt vor ihm und der Weg zum Altar, wo Königin Serenity II angekettet hing, war von Kerzen erleuchtet. Er betrachtete die mit dunkelblauen Vorhängen geschmückten Mosaikfenster. Als Tartarus die schlafende Prinzessin erreichte, betrachtete er sie einen Augenblick. Siren hatte vorgeschlagen sie bewußt zu trennen und damit den Schmerz noch größer werden zu lassen. "Welche Ironie", sagte er lachend. "Gerade das Königspaar opfert ihre Energie für das absolute Böse. Das muß ihre Mutter ja beinahe umbringen."

Hinter ihm hallten Schritte auf dem blanken Steinboden wieder. "Herr?" Tartarus wendete sich von Serenity ab. Vor ihm standen Scorpia, Spider und Snake. "Ihr habt uns rufen lassen, Herr. Was können wir für euch tun", fragte Scorpia. "Die übrigen Senshi werden bald anfangen ihre Prinzessin zu suchen. Empfangt sie gebührend und schafft sie endgültig aus dem Weg."

"Ja, großer Hexer!"

Hotaru hockte sich auf den Rand von Seiyas Bett. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter und konzentrierte sich. Heilende, wohltuende Energie floß in seinen Körper. Sie tastete nach dem Gift den Schmerzen und beseitigte sie. Leicht erschöpft ließ sie von ihm ab und setzte sich dann von Naru gestützt in einen Stuhl. "Er schläft jetzt", erklärte sie. "Bald ist er wieder bei Kräften."

Königin Serenity betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Amis Mutter, die jetzt im Schloß arbeitete. "Sorgen sie dafür, daß er genug Ruhe bekommt und prüfen sie, ob alles Gift beseitigt wurde." Dann gingen sie mit Usagis Mutter vor die Tür.

"Ich hätte es ahnen müssen", schimpfte Serenity. "Ich habe es nicht ernst genug genommen." Sie ballte ihre Faust und man sah ihr die Verzweiflung regelrecht an. Haruka und Michiru betraten den Flur. "Keine Angst, wir werden sie da rausholen – alle beide", sagte Haruka. "Ihr solltet das uns überlassen. Wir finden sie sicher schneller", argumentierte ihre Partnerin. "Nein!" Amis Reaktion ließ alle Blicke auf sie gleiten. "Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

"Aber, Ami... (Setsuna)"

"Sie ist uns anvertraut! Königin Serenity..." Sie zeigte auf das Staatsoberhaupt. "... hat uns zu ihrem Schutz auserwählt! Wir sind für sie verantwortlich!" Michiru nickte bedächtig und auch Haruka und Setsuna verstanden die Argumente. "Wir sind ein Team", fügte Hotaru noch hinzu. "Es gibt schon längst keine klare Trennung mehr. Wir sind alle für sie verantwortlich, weil..." Sie sah alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. "...weil sie unsere Freundin ist." Alle nickten. "Worauf warten wir also noch", fragte Taiki ungeduldig. Ami schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr solltet besser bei Seiya bleiben. Er braucht etwas moralische Unterstützung, wenn er aufwacht. Sicher wird er sich verantwortlich fühlen. Bleibt hier - um seinetwillen." Die beiden Threelights stimmten ihr zu. Pluto erklärte: "Auf mich müßt ihr erstmal verzichten. Ich muß einiges in Ordnung bringen und ich werde versuchen, etwas Verstärkung zu bekommen." Dann verwandelten sich alle und machten sich auf den Weg – auf den Weg ihre geliebte Freundin und ihren Freund zu retten.

Die Senshi hatten sich in kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt und suchten getrennt. Es war in den letzten Wochen deutlich geworden, daß der "Bund des Bösen" seine Aktionen eindeutig von den verlassenen – um nicht zu sagen Slum – Gebieten von Kristall Tokyo ausführte. Bisher hatten sämtliche Suchen erfolglos geendet und auch diesmal erhofften sie nicht unbedingt die Basis zu finden. Merkur wies daraufhin, daß es, was auch immer sie mit Usagi und Mamoru vorhatten, sicher nicht in ihrer Basis stattfinden würde. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden war zu groß.

Saturn und Titan durchstöberten gerade einige alte Lagerhäuser. "Scheint sauber zu sein", meldete sich Titans Stimme hinter einigen Kisten. "Wenn hier irgendetwas ist, hätten wir es schon längst finden müssen." Titan kam wieder zu ihr, während sie Merkur Bescheid gab. "Es gibt hier so viele alte Lagerhäuser und andere Gebäude, daß es schwierig wird alle abzusuchen." Eigentlich waren alle Gebäude von der Transformation betroffen gewesen, doch ein kleiner – na gut, er war schon groß – Bereich der Randbezirke eben nicht. Es war noch nicht geklärt womit das zusammenhing und so blieben nur einige Spekulationen. Eine davon war, daß dieser Bezirk ein sehr zwielichtiges Milieu war oder immer noch ist. Der andere, eher etwas absurderer, daß die Häuser zu alt für die Energie des Kristalls waren.

"Wenn ich mir diese verfallenen Häuser so anschaue", murmelte Saturn, "könnte man der Theorie fast zustimmen."

"Hab' ich mir auch schon gedacht", pflichtete ihre Schwester bei. "Laß uns weitermachen."

Eine Stunde später trafen sich alle zur Lagebesprechung. Der Tatendrang hatte sich in Verdruß und Hoffnungslosigkeit verwandelt. "Nichts", sagte Uranus wütend. "Hier ist absolut nichts."

"Vielleicht", spekulierte Venus. "Haben sie Usagi und Mamoru ja auch außerhalb Tokyos verschleppt. In ein anders Land vielleicht."

"Vielen Dank, Venus", schimpfte Mars. "Du machst uns wirklich Mut."

"So, so. Ist sich das Sailorteam ohne Anführerin nicht ganz einig?" hallte eine Stimme über den runden Platz. Scorpia, Spider und Snake kamen aus ihrer Deckung. "Wo ist sie?" rief Jupiter erzürnt. "Oh, eure Prinzessin und ihr Prinz... hm... Die Zeremonie wird schon bald vollzogen sein, doch dann werdet ihr nicht mehr leben", erklärte Snake höhnisch. Die dunklen Senshi gingen zum Angriff über, wobei sie die Sailorkrieger in Einzelkämpfe verwickelten. Einig ihrer Kreaturen sorgten dann auch für die nominelle Überlegenheit. Die Attacken der hellen Senshi konnten ihren Gegnern fast nichts anhaben und für größere Vorbereitungen blieb den inneren Kriegern nicht viel Zeit. Mit letzter Verzweiflung kämpften sie ums Überleben aber es wurde immer aussichtsloser.

"Halt!" Angreifer und Verteidiger verharrten in ihren Kämpfen. Auf einer halb zerbröselten Statue stand eine Sailorkriegerin in hellem Orange und Gold. Sie hielt ein langes Schwert in der linken Hand.

"Ich bin die Wächterin der Galaxie, Sailorgalaxia!" Die hellen Senshi atmeten auf. Galaxia sprang in die Luft, packte ihr Schwert mit beiden Händen und ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl schnitt durch die Reihen der Angreifer. Saturn und Titan nutzten die gewonnene Zeit sofort.

"Saturn – Planet des Lebens. Titan – Planet der Freundschaft. Schenkt euer Licht. TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Die Friedensenergie erledigte die übrigen Dämonen und Galaxia landete neben ihnen. "Du wirst uns auch nicht mehr aufhalten", sagte Scorpia höhnisch. "Du wirst mit ihnen untergehen. Wenn die Zeremonie vollzogen ist, wird das Licht für alle Zeiten ausgelöscht werden. Ha! Ha!" Die drei Senshi verschwanden.

"Hat Pluto dich geschickt", fragte Merkur. "Nein, aber ich habe im Schloß alles erfahren. Es gibt eine starke Schwankung im kosmischen Gleichgewicht, die mich hierher führte. Sollte diese Zeremonie durchgeführt werden, wird das absolute Böse auferstehen und das Licht wird im gleichen Augenblick für immer zerstört."

__

Kapitel 9:Die erste Schlacht

Wo war sie eigentlich? Sie wußte es nicht. Was war passiert? Ja... Sie hatte Mamoru mit diesem Mädchen beobachtet, dann war sie zu Seiya gegangen und wollte es ihm heimzahlen. Sie haßte ihn dafür. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun?

NEIN! Das stimmte nicht, sie wollten, daß sie es glaubte. Mamoru wurde reingelegt – verführt – von ihr.

Etwas traf sie und sie wurde in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen. Sie wollte sich bewegen aber die Ketten an ihren Händen und Füßen verhinderten das. Vor ihr stand eine vermummte Gestalt Er trug ein langes schwarzes Gewand und eine Kapuze umhüllte sein faltenübersehtes Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen starrten sie belustigt an. Trotz seiner Falten schien er noch sehr jung zu sein. Sie spürte Haß, Zorn und Dunkelheit. Sie hatten an ihm gezerrt, womit sie sich sein Aussehen erklärte. Er wirkte böse und bedrohlich aber doch... Da war etwas, etwas unterdrücktes. Eine verirrte Seele, irgendwie gesteuert...

Der Junge – Mann? – sah sie jetzt abschätzend an. "Willkommen, Prinzessin. Ich freue mich über deinen Besuch."

"So, den Eindruck hab' ich zwar nicht aber was soll's", entgegnete sie. "Du überrascht mich. Ich hätte so schnell keine solche Antwort erwartet." _Was hast du denn dann erwartet? Ergebenheit? Da bist du bei der Falschen._ "Wer bist du", fragte sie. "Oh, das tut nichts zur Sache. Aber was soll's." Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. _Größer als ich dachte._ "Ich bin Tartarus, oberster Krieger unseres Gebieters. Man nennt mich den Hexer."

"Schön", gab sie schroff zurück. "Dann hex mich mal lieber zurück oder du bekommst Ärger." Ein müdes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Falls du deine Senshi erwartest... Die werden dich hier nicht finden. Selbst wenn, werden sie hier nicht reinkommen." Hinter ihm hoben sich acht Schatten aus dem Boden und formten sich zu zwei weiblichen und sechs männlichen Gestalten. Mit einigen hatte sie schon zu tun gehabt.

"Darf ich vorstellen, meine Legion dunkler Senshi, der Bund des Bösen!" Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Krieger. Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Es gab keine dunklen Senshi, höchsten manipulierte, aber sie spürte kein Licht nichts unterdrücktes, nur böses - rein böses.

Hektisch tippte Ami auf der Eingabetastatur des großen Zentralrechners herum. Fieberhaft suchte sie alle noch unerkundeten Stellen ab. _Hoffentlich hat Minako nicht recht._ Serenity I hatte die internationalen Geheimdienste benachrichtigt aber eigentlich war von denen wohl kein Ergebnis zu erwarten. Nicht in diesem Fall.

Jetzt hatte sie alle erkundeten Gebiete ausgeklammert und startete ihre Analyse. _Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob du dein Geld wert bist._ Ami fuhr herum als sich die schwere Sicherheitstür öffnete. Makoto und Minako traten leise hinein. "Und?" erkundigte sich Minako. Ami zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich warte noch", erklärte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf die, über den Bildschirm rasenden Datenmengen. "Ist Pluto schon zurück?" Makoto schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe nur sie kommt bald wieder. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Wie geht es Seiya?"

"Schon besser", antwortete Minako. "Er macht sich Vorwürfe." Ami nickte bedächtig. "War ja zu erwarten. Er sollte..." Etwas blinkte hinter ihr. Neugierig traten Minako und Makoto hinzu. "Was ist das?"

"Die Kathedrale einer alten Sekte. Sie wurde zuletzt nicht mehr benutzt", erklärte sie. Dann gab sie einige Sachen mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit ein. Eine Art Energiemesser und andere Daten, die für die beiden Mädchen sinnlos erschienen, tauchten auf. Mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen erhob sie sich. "Das ist es! Ich hab' es gefunden!"

"Also, wo jetzt?" drängte Seiya, der sich trotz der Proteste seiner Freunde aufgerafft hatte. Er konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen. Nicht jetzt.

"Hier." Ami zeigte auf der holographischen Karte ihres Kommandozentrums die beschriebene Kathedrale. "Eins muß man ihnen ja lassen, sie haben Stil", bemerkte Yaten. Ami drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. "Die Energie ist zwar stark dort aber nicht so stark, als daß es ihre Basis sein könnte." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu. "Aber das hatten wir uns ja eh gedacht." Sonja nickte. "Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, ich gehe mit dem Sailorteam und ihr Starlights paßt ein wenig auf Seiya und den Palast auf."

"Aber ich will...", fuhr er auf. "Es ist das beste, Seiya", versuchte Sonja ihn zu beruhigen. Ami stampfte energisch auf und verschaffte sich so Gehör. "Ich sage das wirklich nicht gerne aber... wir sollten so viele wie möglich sein. Ich bin sicher wir haben erst einen Teil unserer Gegner kennengelernt." Sonja nickte langsam. "In Ordnung. Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen." Alle nickten.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"SATURN TWIN STAR POWER, ..."

"TITAN TWIN STAR POWER, ..."

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, ..."

"MAKER STAR POWER, ..."

"HEALER STAR POWER, ..."

"GALAXY POWER, ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

"Es ist da vorne." Mars deutete auf die große Kirche, die unheilvoll vor ihnen lag. "Also was schlagt ihr vor?" flüsterte Fighter. "Frontalangriff?" Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. _Die negative Aura ist fast schon erschlagend. Hoffentlich zerbricht sie nicht daran._ Auch Merkur war nicht einverstanden. "Sei nicht dumm, Fighter. Das wäre der sicherste Weg ihr NICHT zu helfen."

"Aber was dann", fragte Mars ebenso unruhig. Sie spürte etwas._ Verdammt! Wir sitzen direkt in der Falle!_ "Vorsicht", rief sie – keine Sekunde zu spät. Alle stoben auseinander und unmittelbar danach verbrannte eine Feuersäule die Fläche, auf der sie eben noch gestanden hatten. Galaxia reagierte schnell, drehte sich in der Luft sah aus den Augenwinklen eine große hühnenhafte Gestalt und feuerte ihren Strahl ab. Geübt landete sie auf ihren Füßen und sah wie ihr Bannstrahl den Angreifer traf – aber nicht verletzte. _Was?!?_ Die anderen Senshi formierten sich hinter ihr. "Nette Begrüßung", bemerkte Jupiter sarkastisch. Galaxia zog ihr Schwert und richtete es auf die Angreifer. "Wer seid ihr?" Die bisher acht Männer und Frauen teilten sich und eine schwarze Gestalt trat vor. _Das kann nicht..._ Ihr Blut gefror von der einen Sekunde zur anderen. _Reaper... Nein! Das darf nicht sein!_ Reaper war in der Galaxis nur als schwarzer Tod bekannt. Nicht viele hatten ihn je gesehen oder kannten seine Identität. Er war ein Mythos – _aber ein verdammt echter._

"Das weißt du selber am besten, meine liebe Sonja", sagte er mit tödlich ruhiger Stimme. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen Senshi. _Mist! Warum gerade er?_

"Wir", fuhr Reaper fort, "sind der Bund des Bösen! Dunkle Senshi im Dienst des großen Gebieters!" Bei dem Wort "dunkle Senshi" hörte sie die anderen Krieger keuchen. "Das ist unmöglich", hauchte Neptun. "Doch es ist so", erklärte Reaper. Neptun zuckte zusammen, überrascht, daß er es gehört hatte. Aber Galaxia überraschte es nicht. Selbstsicher hob Reaper seine lange Sense. "Tötet sie! Zum Wohle des Hexers!" _Nein! Ich hab' mich verhört. Nicht Tartarus, nicht der auch noch!_

Serenity betrachtete die Szene. Noch hockten ihre Freunde versteckt hinter einer Mauer. Sie ahnten nichts von der Falle. _Sie werden sterben, wenn ich nichts tue._ Sie war etwas überrascht gewesen, Galaxia bei ihnen zu sehen. Aber Serenity hatte ihre Präsenz schon viel früher sehr nahe gespürt. Damals war sie jedoch zu beschäftigt gewesen. Mamoru! Wo war er? _Nicht jetzt_, rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Konzentriert, ignorierte sie die Schmerzen. _Galaxia! Vorsicht! Das ist eine Falle!_ Die Senshi sprangen auseinander. Negative Energie traf sie und überzog ihren Körper. "Laß das bleiben, klar", schimpfte Tartarus. Sie rümpfte angewidert ihre Nase. _Das hättest du wohl gerne._

Der Kampf war hart und sie hatten viel zu sehr alleine zu tun um gemeinsam zu agieren. Jupiter schlug sich mit Snake – Tartarus hatte ihr die dunklen Krieger vorgestellt – herum, Mars mit Scorpia, Venus mit Quake, Merkur und Neptun mit Dragon, Uranus mit Cyklone, Saturn und Titan mit Hyena und Spider. Die Starlights hatten sich auf Bat konzentriert und Galaxia focht mit Reaper. Eine Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie hatte auch nur Mythen und Legenden über den schwarzen Tod gehört aber jetzt... Immer öfter wurden ihre Senshi zu Boden geschleudert. _So funktioniert das nicht. So könnt ihr mir nicht helfen._

Fieberhaft arbeitete Pluto und bereitete alles vor. Die Ausführung war kompliziert und gefährlich. Sie durfte das nur im äußersten Notfall tun. Dieser Notfall war jetzt da, hoffentlich dachten die Mächte genauso. _Egal. Es geht nicht anders. Nur sie kann Serenity noch retten._

Geschickt wich sie einem Hieb Reapers aus, machte einen ausfallenden Schritt und stieß zu. Doch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er den Hieb pariert und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Ein rascher Blick über ihre Schulter genügte und sie wußte, was sie wissen mußte. _Sie lassen sich einkesseln. Einzeln sind sie zu schwach. Dreck! Ich bin für sie verantwortlich._ Galaxia parierte den nächsten Hieb und feuerte ihren Strahl ab. Überrascht wurde Reaper zurückgeworfen. _Das wird ihm nichts anhaben aber es verschafft mir Zeit._ "Raus", brüllte sie über die Kampfschreie hinweg. "Rückzug! Zieht euch zurück!"

"Hast du den Verstand verloren?" gab Mars zurück, die gerade einem Angriff ausgewichen war. "Wir müssen sie retten!"

"Ja, aber nicht so! Bitte", rief sie flehend. _Sie hören mir nicht zu. Ich wußte es. Was mach' ich jetzt?_

Es ging nicht anders. Sie mußte sie da raus holen. Galaxia hatte vollkommen recht, so würden sie ihr nicht helfen. "MOON POWER, ..." Befreien würde sie sich nicht können, der Ort war zu stark abgeschirmt und außerdem... Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. "... LIGHT..."

__

Geht! Bitte hört auf sie! Überlegt euch etwas anderes! Das Abbild ihres Körpers erschien in der gigantischen Lichtwelle, die die dunklen Senshi vorübergehend blendete. Alle blickten sie überrascht an. _Denkt daran, was Luna und Artemis immer gesagt haben. Nur zusammen sind wir stark. Ruht euch aus und kommt zurück. Dann kämpft richtig und gemeinsam!_ Langsam nickten die Sailorkrieger. _Ich vertraue euch. Ich werde euch immer vertrauen._ Dann konzentrierte sie die Energie um ihre Freunde. "... RESCUE!" In einem Aufblitzen verschwanden sie und das Licht verblaßte... dann fiel sie, fiel in die tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit. _Viel Glück!_

Es war soweit. Sie hob ihren Stab. Etwas durchzuckte sie, als die Energiewelle sie berührte. _Sie hat es getan. Na gut. Ich hätte ihnen gleich sagen sollen, daß sie warten sollten... Aber sie hätten wohl nicht auf mich gehört._ Ihr Talisman erstrahlte in hellem violettem Licht. "PLUTO GUARDIAN POWER!" Sie schloß die Augen, fühlte hinaus in den Strom der Zeit, in den Strom des Raumes. Sie fühlte ihre Präsenz, fand sie, griff nach ihr... "TIME BLOCKADE!"

__

Kapitel 10:Bewahre die Liebe!

"Wach auf!" Die Stimme hallte in der Dunkelheit wieder. Je wurde sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen.

Die Gestalt Tartarus' bildete sich vor ihrem Gesichtsfeld. "Wird auch Zeit", sagte Tartarus verärgert. "Dein Prinz hat uns weniger Widerstand entgegen gesetzt." _Mamoru?_ "Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" hauchte sie ängstlich. "Ihr dürft ihm nichts tun." Er lächelte. "Ich bin überrascht. Du liebst ihn immer noch, obwohl er dich betrogen hat?" _Betrogen? _Sie murmelte das Wort vor sich hin.. Ja er hatte sie betrogen mit dieser falschen Schlange. _Falsch!_ Natürlich, er war es nicht. Sie war es gewesen. "Das stimmt nicht. Ihr habt ihn reingelegt", widersprach sie entschieden. Tartarus drehte sich um und deutete nun auf den großen Eingang des Raumes. "Sieh selbst, kleines Dummerchen."

Jetzt erst nahm sie eigentlich wahr, wo sie sich befand. Die Kathedrale hatte große Mosaikfenster mit dunkelblauen Vorhängen. Der Gang vor ihr war von Kerzen beleuchtet. Der schwarze Marmorboden war verziert von einer riesigen abgebildeten Flamme in der ein schwarzer Dreizack schwebte. _Wahrscheinlich ihr Zeichen._

Die Tür am Ende des Ganges öffnete sich. Ein Mädchen trat hinein, Siren war ihr Name, glaubte sie. Neben ihr trat ein Mann an ihre Seite. _Mamoru!_ Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab Mamoru einen Kuß. Er lächelte. _Nein, Mamoru!_ Sie kämpfte die Wut herunter. Nein, sie würde es nicht akzeptieren, sie würde sich dem Haß nicht hingeben.

Sonja atmete tief durch. "Wenn jemand Probleme mit meinem Führungsstil hat, kann gerne jemand anderes die Anführerin spielen." Gemischte Gefühle spiegelten sich auf den Gesichtern der Freunde wieder.

"Ich finde Sonja hat richtig gehandelt. Wir...", begann Ami aber Seiya unterbrach sie gleich heftig. "Aufgegeben, wir haben einfach aufgegeben."

"Aber Serenity wollte es", gab Hotaru zu bedenken. "Na und?" zischte Rei. "Sie wollte uns schützen aber haben wir nicht versprochen, sie mit unserem Leben zu schützen!?!"

"Ruhe!!!" Sonja war von dem Geländer der Tempelveranda aufgesprungen. "Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen aber Usagi hatte recht. Was wir getan haben war falsch. Überlegt mal. Das Team wäre fast auseinandergebrochen. Wir sind Sailorkrieger und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Unsere Gemeinschaft macht uns stark. Aber wir haben nicht miteinander gekämpft." Sie sah nacheinander jede einzelne Freundin an. Dann traten Seiya und Rei vor. "Tut mir leid, Sonja", sagte Seiya. "Ich hab' dich falsch eingeschätzt. Du hast total recht, wir waren nicht einig untereinander." Er lächelte sanft. "Unsere Prinzessin würde uns zusammenfalten." Mars hielt ihr die Hand hin. "Ich habe nichts dagegen, dich als Anführerin zu akzeptieren. Frieden?" Sonja nahm ihre Hand. "Sicher. Aber von mir aus kann auch jemand anders. Venus? Du hast schon mal alleine gearbeitet." Minako schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich besser geeignet. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich dasselbe getan wie du."

"Danke." Sonja war sichtlich erleichtert. _Das gröbste haben wir überstanden, jetzt wird uns niemand mehr trennen können. Ich habe ihre Akzeptanz._

Ein grelles lilafarbenes Licht erschien, das Tor zu Raum und Zeit bildete sich vor ihnen und sie hörten Plutos Stimme, während sie langsam aus den Nebelschwaden heraustrat. "Ihr braucht euch keine Gedanken über eure neue Anführerin zu machen." Neben ihr erkannte Sonja eine Gestalt in einem weißen Kleid. _Unmöglich. Wie hat sie..._ Der Nebel lichtete sich, das Gesicht war zu erkennen, die langen purpurnen Haare, die goldene Mondsichel. "Chibi... Kleine Lady", stieß sie hervor. Sie hörte und fühlte die Reaktionen der anderen. "Wie ist das möglich, Pluto." Die dunkelhaarige Senshi lächelte. "Ich habe sie mit einem Zeitbann belegt. Er wird sie schützen. In dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation geht es wohl in Ordnung." Sonja überlegte nicht lange, verwandelte sich und kniete vor Kleine Lady nieder. Königin Serenity I hatte sie erwählt, Königin Serenity II war sie immer noch einiges schuldig und jetzt übertrug sie ihre Treue auf die zukünftige Königin Serenity III – jedenfalls für den Moment.

"Ich bin mir meiner Schuld bewußt und werde alles unternehmen um meine Fehler..."

"Du hast nie einen Fehler gemacht", unterbrach Kleine Lady sie mit ruhiger, liebevoller Stimme. "Ich weiß, du willst nur das Beste für meine Mutter. Dafür danke ich dir. Erhebe dich." Sie stand auf. Jetzt wandte Kleine Lady sich an ihre Freunde. "Wir sind nun vollzählig. Laßt uns beginnen." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verwandelten sich alle Senshi. _Richtig so. Ihr werdet immer besser._ Sie traten alle in einen Kreis und Chibimoon begann wieder zu reden. "Wir brauchen keinen Plan. Wenn wir immer an unseren gemeinsamen Gefühlen für Usagi und Mamoru festhalten, wird uns unsere Freundschaft leiten." Nacheinander legten sie ihre Hände aneinander. Gewaltige positive Energie strömte durch ihre Körper. Vierzehn Krieger, ihre Aura leuchtete in der Morgendämmerung, vereinigten ihre Kraft. Es war nichts mehr zu spüren von Anstrengungen, Müdigkeit oder anderem – einfach nur tiefe Freundschaft. Und das Licht dieser Freundschaft würde reichen um diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen, egal wie stark die Gegner auch sein mochten.

"SAILORTELEPORT!"

Der Lift hielt im obersten Stockwerk des "Tokyo Tower". Usagi trat voller Angst, aber trotzdem fest entschlossen ihren Geliebten zu retten, aus dem Lift. Kaolinite und ihr "Schuhdämon" standen neben der Glasskulptur in der Tuxedo Mask gefangen war.

"Was hast du mit Tuxedo Mask vor?" rief sie erschrocken. "Willkommen. Bleib da stehen wo du bist oder ich werde diese Glasskulptur zerbrechen", befahl sie. "Dann ist es endgültig aus mit Tuxedo Mask."

"Nein", schrie sie fast. "Du darfst Tuxedo Mask nicht töten." Kaolinite lächelte böse. _Ich hab keine andere Wahl._ "Es ist mir egal was mir passiert aber tu' ihm bitte nichts."

"Also gut." Sie neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und befahl ihrem Dämon vorzutreten. Der Strahl aus schwarzer Energie traf sie und zog ihr Herz aus ihrem Körper aber sie konnte noch alles sehen. _Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Uranus und Neptun sollten doch jetzt eigentlich... _Ja, was eigentlich? Kommen? Sie sah weit und breit niemanden. Der Kristall flog in Kaolinites Hand und dann... zerschlug sie die Skulptur. _Nein!!! _Wo waren Uranus und Neptun? Wieso kamen sie nicht ihr zu helfen? Wieso kamen ihre Freunde nicht? Dann wurde alles schwarz...

Er würde vielleicht überrascht schauen. Normalerweise kündigte sie sich vorher an, wenn sie ihn auf seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle besuchte. Mit einem großem Blumenstrauß in der Hand betrat sie den Lift des großen Hochhauses und fuhr zum dritten Stockwerk hinauf. Sie ging den Gang runter. _Wo ist die Sekretärin?_ Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer stand halb offen. Vorsichtig sah sie hinein. Mamoru stand dort mit einer wunderschönen – das mußte sie zugeben – grünhaarigen Frau zusammen. _Aber was machen die da?_ Die beiden besprachen nichts sahen sich einfach nur an. Jetzt beugte sich die Frau vor und... sie küßten sich. Der Blumenstrauß fiel ihr aus der Hand. _Dieser Mistkerl._ Sie schluchzte, weinte, alles brach in ihr zusammen und hinterließ gähnende Leere. _Er hat mich betrogen!_ Eine andere Stimme hämmerte in ihrem Kopf. _Hasse! Hasse ihn! Du mußt ihn hassen._ Ja sie mußte ihn hassen, ihn hassen, ihn... hassen...

Bald! Bald würde das Opfer vollzogen sein. Er fühlte bereits ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ihr Geist füllte sich mit Haß. Er grinste. Siren machte ihr Aufgabe ausgezeichnet. Endymion hatten sie schon aber auch sein Widerstand würde erst gebrochen sein, wenn sie ihn aufgab - wenn sie ihn haßte. Plötzlich strömte helles Licht durch die Tür hinein. "Krieger!" Seine dunklen Senshi erschienen neben ihm. "Seht nach, was da..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Tür löste sich regelrecht auf und im grellen Lichtblitz erschienen vierzehn Sailorkrieger! _Verdammt wer sind die anderen beiden._ Moment! Die eine war die Wächterin der Zeit, Pluto glaubte er. Aber wer... Die andere Senshi ähnelte fast vollkommen Sailormoon nur hatte sie Haare in rosa und war erheblich jünger. _Die gleiche Ausstrahlung!_ Die andere Senshi vollkommen ignorierend fragte sie die kleine Kriegerin: "Wer bist du?"

Darauf hatte Chibimoon gewartet. Sie stellte sich in Pose. "Wir verzeihen dir nicht, daß du so mit ihnen umgehst! Wir vergeben dir nicht, daß du die Liebe ausnutzt und in ihren Köpfen Haßgefühle schürst! Denn wir sind auserwählt! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Und wir stehen für die Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Chibimoon, hä." Tartarus kratzte sich nachdenklich an seinem Kinn. "Ich hatte gedacht alle Sailorkrieger zu kennen. War wohl ein Irrtum. Egal." Er drehte sich um. "Tötet sie", befahl er. Doch was jetzt passierte hätte er nicht erwartet. Die Senshi ließen sich nicht auf Einzelkämpfe ein. Sie blieben dicht beieinander. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto starteten die erste Angriffswelle.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Die dunklen Senshi fetzten auseinander und versuchten verzweifelt auszuweichen aber einige waren nicht schnell genug, wurden getroffen und hart zu Boden geschleudert. Jetzt griffen Sailorstarlights und Galaxia an.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"GALACTIC BANISHMENT BEAM!!"

Die gemeinsame Energie warf wieder ein paar Angreifer zu Boden. Nur noch Hyena, Dragon und Reaper standen, waren aber einen Moment geschockt durch die Härte der Angriffe. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, sie hätten das gröbste überstanden. Doch die inneren Senshi belehrten sie eines besseren.

"Planet des Feuers! Stern des Mars! Öffne mir deinen Geist! Bring das Feuer, bring die Macht! Und erschaffe nun neue Leidenschaft! SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!"

"Planet des Wassers! Stern des Merkur! Schick jetzt Ruhe, schick jetzt Kraft! Laß mich spüren des Wassers Macht! SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!"

"Planet des Donners! Stern des Jupiter! Schicke, Wolken, Sturm und deinen Blitz! Alles soll erstrahlen in seinem Licht, das jetzt tiefe Dunkelheit durchbricht! THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!"

"Planet der Liebe! Stern der Venus! Erzeug die Wärme und das Glück! Ich bin von deiner Schönheit ganz entzückt! Schenke deine Liebe mir, die besiegt jetzt alle Gier! VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!"

"Macht der Zwillingssterne hört uns an! Saturn - Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schickt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!"

Die fünf Attacken fegten ihre Gegner quer durch den Raum, töteten sie nicht aber verletzten sie schwer. Erzürnt schrie Tartarus noch einmal: "Wer bist du, daß du sie so stark machen kannst?" Chibimoon trat vor und mit ruhiger Stimme entgegnete sie. "Das war ich nicht. Sie haben das ganz alleine geschafft. Ich hab' sie nur ein wenig an ihre wahren Kräfte erinnert." Ihre Aura flackerte und sie verwandelte sich. Tartarus' Mund ging auf und wieder zu, er schnappte nach Luft. "Das ist unmöglich", keuchte er. "Es ist möglich. Ich bin die rechtmäßige Thronerbin von Kristall Tokyo, zukünftige Königin Serenity III. Ich bin Kleine Lady."

Tartarus schien sich wieder gefaßt zu haben, denn er drehte sich einfach um und ging wieder zu seinen Gefangenen. "Wie auch immer", sagte er selbstbewußt. "Die Zeremonie wird stattfinden und das reine Böse wird aus ihr hervorgehen." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. "Ihr könnt es nicht verhindern." Tartarus hob eine Hand und eine starke Barriere aus negativer Energie entstand. "Nein!" Kleine Lady rannte auf sie zu. Sie wollte sie durchbrechen. Wie damals im Traum, als sie von den Dead Mooners beeinflußt war. Aber es klappte nicht. Schreiend vor Schmerz wurde sie zurückgeworfen.

Der Mondstein fiel zu Boden und Endymion auch. Keuchend und stöhnend, hin und hergerissen zwischen Sorge – Liebe – und Haß. _Er hat mich verlassen. Er hat sich gegen mich gewandt. Ich hasse... Nein!_ Perilia sah sie böse an und Endymion richtete sich mit Stöhnen wieder auf, von seinem Schwert gestützt.

"Endymions ganzer Körper ist angefüllt mit schwarzer Energie. Mit einem so billigen Trick kannst du ihn nicht besiegen." Er hob sein Schwert. "Hör auf!" Sie suchte nach einer Lösung. "Stirb, Sailormoon!" Das Sternenmedaillon! "Nein, bitte hör auf!" Wo war es denn? Es erschien nicht, es kam einfach nicht! War die Liebe also doch nutzlos, mußte sie ihn hassen. Wie konnte er sie nur bedrohen. Sie haßte ihn! Endymion schrie und wollte sie töten.

__

Usagi! Sailormoon! Prinzessin! 

__

Freunde? Chibi... Chibiusa? Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich liebe Mamoru doch. Das ist alles ein Alptraum. Bitte, Freunde, gebt mir eure Energie. 

Die Zeit schien stehenzubleiben vierzehn Energiestrahlen strömten in ihre Hände. Das Sternenmedaillon erschien, Endymion berührte es...

Uranus und Neptun erschienen vor ihr. Sie hatte ihr Herz wieder. Zusammen besiegten sie den Dämon und retteten Tuxedo Mask...

Sie öffnete die Tür zu seinem Raum. Er sah sie lächelnd an und sie lächelte zurück. Dann streckte sie den Arm aus, suchte die Verbindung zu ihm. _Da!_ "Mamoru", flüsterte sie aber ihre Worte drangen laut aus ihr heraus. In der Kathedrale hallten sie tausendfach wieder. "Komm zu mir, Mamoru. Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich!" Ihre Hand durchbrach dir Barriere. Mamoru streckte im Geist seine Hand ihr entgegen. Sie berührten sich...

Tartarus und seine dunklen Krieger mußten ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisieren um nicht von der Lichtexplosion verschlungen zu werden. Doch die Senshi genossen das Licht, es war warm und wohltuend. Siren wurde schreiend aus dem Geist von Serenity II geworfen. Im Licht sah man nun Serenity und Endymion direkt nebeneinander stehen. Sie schloß die Augen und das Mondzepter samt Silberkristall fiel in ihre Hand. Schnell bedeutete Tartarus seinen Kriegern sich zurückzuziehen. Doch Siren konnte nicht weg, sie war zu geschwächt.

Serenity hob ihr Zepter. "SILVER CRSYTAL AND MOON POWER PURIFICATION!" Siren verschwand schreiend – nein, sie wurde regelrecht verschlungen. Das Licht brach zu allen Seiten, aus allen Fenstern der Kathedrale aus. Zuletzt schoß ein großer Strahl positiver Energie aus der Spitze des Gebäudes und erleuchtete die ganze Stadt.

Erleichtert atmete Königin Serenity I, auf dem Balkon des Palastes auf. Es war vollbracht. Sie waren gerettet.

Serenity sank in seine Arme, erschöpft von den Anstrengungen. "Mamoru", flüsterte sie leise. "Usagi, es tut mir leid."

"Nein, Mamoru. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich verzeihe dir." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sie küßten sich. Es war ein langer endlos scheinender Kuß. Sie waren einfach nur glücklich. Die Liebe hatte wieder einmal gesiegt.

__

Anmerkungen

Das war jetzt wieder mal die erste Hälfte meiner Geschichte. Ich habe eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen, nur das es noch lange nicht ausgestanden ist. Noch immer ist nicht klar, wer der geheimnisvolle Gebieter ist, was die Elixiere bedeuten usw. Die Liebe hatte erneut gesiegt aber war es das letzte Mal? Lest selbst!

__

Opening theme: Yumemiru Dakejadame

__

Opening

Vogelperspektive von Kristall Tokyo, das Bild begibt sich auf Höhe des Palastes (Frontansicht). Das Bild fährt durch die Gänge und streift die Senshi im Palast ganz kurz, bis wir Königin Serenity mit ihrer Tochter und Endymion sehen, Luna und Artemis stehen links und rechts. Schnitt und Einblendung des Titels auf schwarzem Hintergrund und das "Dark Times" in blutroter Schrift. Wir sehen einen Tartarus vor einigen Kerzen stehen, um ihn herum haben sich seine neun Krieger versammelt. Der Jüngling zündet die Kerze an und sie lodert in Flammen auf, die eine häßliche blutrünstige Fratze zeigen. Schnitt. Wir sehen in Panik wild durcheinanderlaufende Menschen, die sich in Monster verwandeln. Am Rande des Tumults stehen die Senshi + Tuxedo Mask und wissen nicht so recht, was sie unternehmen sollen. Schnitt. Wir sehen Lady Cathy vor dem Hintergrund der Kathedrale, in ihrer Begleitung ein hellblauer Kater mit einem von einem Kreis eingeschlossenen silbernen Halbmond. Auch auf Cathys Stirn leuchtet ein Symbol auf. Sie hebt die Arme, wir sehen kurz den Mond hell über der Kathedrale aufleuchten (um ihn herum die Silhouetten schimmernder Elixiere. Das Bild wechselt in fließendem Übergang zur nun folgenden Kampfszene des 1. Vorspans, mit direktem Blick auf Sailormoon und Chibimoon als Eternal Senshi. Sonst wieder dasselbe, nur steht nun bei den Starlights auch Galaxia noch. Gebäude werden gezeigt, die in Explosionen untergehen. Schnitt. Wieder der Silberpalast. Serenity I steht auf dem Balkon und schaut auf die Stadt hinunter, die von Kämpfen durchzogen wird. Das Bild fährt zurück zu einer letzten Großaufnahme des ganzen Palastgebietes. Links vom Palast erscheinen die Sailorsenshi und rechts die neun dunklen Senshi mit ihrem Anführer und über dem Palast schwebt ein Bild Cathys und über ihr die Gestalt aus dem Feuer. 

__

Ending theme: Sailor Team no theme

__

Ending

Links zeigen die Senshi abwechselnd ihre verschiedenen Attacken, während rechts die Credits eingeblendet werden. 

__

Kapitel 11:Die Vision

Lady Cathy befand sich in einem schönem Garten. Alle möglichen Blumenarten gab es hier. Irgendwie war ihr die Umgebung vertraut aber sie hatte keine Ahnung warum. Sie ging zu dem kleinem Springbrunnen. Das Wasser war klar und rein. Dann verschwand alles in absoluter Schwärze. Sie konnte die Umrisse der Erde entdecken, jetzt war der Planet ganz deutlich. Sie machte Japan ausfindig. Plötzlich bildete sich eine dunkle Gestalt heran. Sie trug eine schwarze Robe. Das Schwarz verschlang sogar das Dunkel des Universums. Er lächelte sie böse an. Etwas böses drang in ihren Körper ein, etwas sehr böses. Cathy versuchte sich zu wehren doch sie konnte es nicht. Ihr besiegter Geist konnte nur zusehen, wie ihr beherrschter Körper einen Arm nach der Gestalt ausstreckte. Als sie sich berührten kollabierten sämtliche Sonnen im Universum...

Immer noch über den nächtlichen Traum grübelnd machte Yuki sich Frühstück. Sie lebte alleine und wünschte sich gerade es wäre nicht so. Na ja, nicht ganz alleine. Ein hungriges Brummen kam von der Tür. "Schon wach, Light." Ihr Kater kam ihr mit erwartungsvollem Blick entgegen. Er hatte hübsches, exotisch wirkendes, blaues Fell und trug eine silberne Mondsichel in einem goldenen Kreis auf ihrer Stirn. "Bei deinem Gemurmel kann man ja nicht schlafen." Sie sah betrübt zu Boden. "Ich hab' schlecht geträumt. Vielleicht war es eine Vision."

"Erzähl", forderte Light sie wißbegierig auf. Yuki mußte lächeln. Zeitweilig war er ganz schon aufdringlich. Light war zu ihr gekommen kurz nachdem sie als Lady Cathy erwacht war. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht erklärt warum oder ihr etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Das meiste wußte sie ja noch. Ihre Freundschaft mit Serenity, ihre Aufgabe als Priesterin. Gut, das war etwas wovon sie nicht mehr so viel wußte aber es war wohl auch nicht so wichtig. War es das wirklich nicht?

"Es war sehr bedrohlich... böse... Vielleicht hat es etwas mit den Gegnern der Sailors zu tun." Sie erzählte ihm schließlich den ganzen Traum und fragte dann um das Thema zu wechseln. "Haben sie Serenity schon gerettet?" Sie hatte das Ganze nur am Rande mitbekommen, es hatte sie aber ziemlich mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Erste, was sie Light gefragt hätte, wäre da nicht der Traum gewesen.

"Gestern abend. Ich dachte du hättest es gespürt."

"Ich habe meditiert", erklärte sie. Das Licht hatte sie tatsächlich auch durch ihre Abschirmung gespürt. "Gemerkt habe ich etwas aber ich war mir nicht sicher." Light nickte. "Gut. Deine Konzentration wird stärker." Er hatte ihr einige Übungen gezeigt um ihre Kräfte zu stärken. Sie machte sich ihr Essen und auch Light gab sie sein Futter. _Hoffentlich ist es nichts schlimmes._

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Tartarus den großen Saal. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. _Wieso hat es nicht funktioniert? Siren hat noch nie versagt._

"Versager!!!" Die dunkle Stimme hallte im ganzen Raum wieder. Die Kerze breitete ihr Feuer wieder aus und die verschwommene Gestalt, ihrer aller Gebieter, erschien darin. "Glaubtest du wirklich sie auseinanderbringen zu können? Selbst mir ist es nicht gelungen!" Die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme schnitt in sein dunkles Herz. "Ich wollte..."

"Schweig! Du kannst Sailorkrieger nicht trennen, nicht diese! Warum hast du mich nicht zu erst gefragt? Ich hätte sie sofort töten lassen! Das wäre das Beste gewesen!"

"Ich..." Ein gewaltiger Blitz durchzuckte den Raum und unterbrach seinen Verteidigungsversuch. Er traf ihn in der Brust und warf ihn direkt gegen die Wand hinter ihm.

"Wage es nie wieder mich zu enttäuschen, Tartarus", zischte sie drohend. Stöhnend erhob er sich. "Bestimmt nicht, Königin."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen.? Was war eigentlich passiert? Die Erinnerung kamen langsam zurück. Ja, sie hatte Mamoru gerettet und dann... Sie war wohl zusammengebrochen. Es beunruhigte sie aber nicht sonderlich.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ging langsam auf. _Mamoru?_ "Bist du wach?" Seiya kam vorsichtig ins Zimmer.. "Ja, bin ich." Er setzte sich neben ihr Bett. Sie wollte sich aufrichten aber Seiya bedeutete ihr liegenzubleiben. "Ruh dich noch etwas aus. Du bist noch erschöpft."

"Wie lange war ich weg?"

"Zwölf Stunden." So lange? Das hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Aber es war auch sehr anstrengend gewesen. "Danke", sagte sie. "Danke, daß ihr mich gerettet habt."

"Ich bin froh, daß du gesund bist." Sie erkannte den erleichterten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und etwas das sie nur vage deuten konnten. Er hatte sie immer geliebt aber Seiya wußte auch, daß sie Mamoru liebte und nicht ihn.

"Seiya?" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Machst du dir Vorwürfe? Das mußt du nicht."

"Das ist es auch nicht", erklärte er betrübt. "Weißt du, als du zu mir gekommen bist, dachte ich... Na ja... Ich dachte, wir könnten jetzt vielleicht doch zusammenbleiben."

"Seiya..."

"Es war töricht. Ich wußte doch, daß du ihn nicht aufgeben würdest. Ich hatte mir gewünscht du würdest dableiben, ihn gehen lassen. Das war nicht richtig."

"Du kannst nichts für deine Gefühle, Seiya." Sie überlegte kurz. _Was wäre, wenn ich..._ "Weißt du was? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ab heute als Geschwister bezeichnen." Seiya schaute sie überrascht an. Dann lächelte er glücklich. "Wirklich?"

"Klar, Bruder."

"Gut,... Schwester." Beide lachten beherzt. Es klopfte an der halboffenen Tür und Endymion kam hinein. "Mamoru!" Er kam zu den Beiden hinüber. Sie setzte sich auf und gab ihm einen Kuß. "Fühlst du dich besser?" Sie nickte und sah aus dem Fenster. "Ein schöner Morgen. Ideal für ein Picknick."

"Du mußt dich noch ausruhen", erinnerte er sie. "Das kann ich auch draußen. Ich war so lange angekettet in dieser Kathedrale, da wird mir die frische Luft bestimmt guttun." Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und Seiya und Mamoru halfen ihr hoch. "Geht ihr beiden bitte den anderen Bescheid sagen, ich rufe Yuki an. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Mamoru nickte. "Machen wir." Er sah Seiya an und machte eine auffordernde Geste. "Kommst du, Schwager."

"Hast du gelauscht", fragte Serenity lächelnd. "Hey. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", verteidigte er sich. "Das hab' ich ja auch nicht gesagt." Sie grinste ihn an. "Geh schon, Schatz. Ich wollte heute noch raus."

"Bin ja schon weg." Damit drehte er sich um und eilte zusammen mit Seiya nach draußen.

"Ein Picknick? Sicher, klar komm' ich... Bis dann." Yuki legte den Hörer auf und sah zu Light hinunter. "Kommst du endlich mal mit?" Bisher war er den Senshi immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sie ausdrücklich angewiesen, den anderen nichts zu sagen.

"Warum nicht." Sie sah in überrascht an. "Ich glaube es wird Zeit. Mal sehen, ob Luna und Artemis sich noch an mich erinnern." Yuki grinste und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Badezimmer um sich hübsch zu machen.

Die inneren Senshi und Sonja saßen an einem sonnigem Plätzchen im Park. Usagi verschlang gerade ein großes Stück Kuchen, den Makoto mit Sonja gebacken hatte, als Yuki um die Ecke kam. Sie hatte ihre langen blonden Haare mit einem silbernem Haarband zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie trug ein grünes Hemd und einen weißen Rock.

"Yuki!" Usagi sprang auf, lief zu ihr und Yuki umarmte sie. "Schön das es dir gutgeht, Usagi." Sie schaute sich um und sagte dann: "Komm schon, Light. Wo bleibst du?" Der Kater kam aus einem Gebüsch. "Ich wollte euch nicht stören." Usagi und ihre Freundinnen starrten auf Light und sahen dann fragend Yuki an. Doch Luna und Artemis, die mitgekommen waren, kamen ihr zuvor. "Du, hier", sagte Luna staunend. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt", fragte Artemis. Light kam zu den beiden Katzen hinüber. "Sorry. Es mußte sein und ich glaube, ihr wißt auch warum." Luna nickte kurz.

"Warum denn?" Yuki sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Ihr Blick fiel auf... Chibiusa. "Was machst du hier. Ich dachte..." Usagi schaltete sich ein. "Oh, das war Plutos Idee. Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet, würde ich sagen." Chibiusa lächelte verlegen. "Das hättest du auch alleine geschafft. Aber... warum denn jetzt eigentlich?" Artemis trat vor. "Dürfen wir euch noch nicht sagen."

"Was soll das heißen", fragte Mamoru verärgert. "Dieses Geheimnis ist streng gehütet. Ihr werdet es erfahren, wenn es notwendig ist. Bitte fragt nicht weiter danach", entgegnete Luna. Usagi nickte langsam. "In Ordnung. Ich möchte heute auch lieber ausspannen." So setzte sich Yuki jetzt dazu und sie plaudert heiter über alles Mögliche. Sie ließ sich nichts von ihrem nächtlichen Erlebnis anmerken.

"Ist es das was wir denken (Luna)?" Die drei Katzen – Diana war in der Zukunft geblieben – unterhielten sich etwas abseits. Light sah sie ernst an. "Ich glaube schon. Der Zeitpunkt der Prüfung rückt näher und Cathy ist mehr darin verwickelt, als sie sich vorstellen kann."

"Weiß sie es (Artemis)?"

"Noch nicht. Wenn sie sich nur wieder an alles erinnern könnte. Vorher darf ich ihr nichts sagen."

"Es ist so bestimmt. Königin Serenity wollte es so und sie mußte es auch tun (Luna)."

"Es ist trotzdem nicht leicht, gar nichts sagen zu dürfen."

"Das Licht wird den Zeitpunkt und die Auswahl bestimmen", erinnerte Artemis. Light nickte und die drei Katzen gesellten sich wieder zu den Mädchen.

"Vorsicht!" Yuki hatte die drohende Gefahr gespürt. "Alles in Deckung!" Die Freunde sprangen auseinander, kurz danach schlugen eine Reihe schwarzer Blitze auf ihren Picknickplatz ein und verbrannten alles. Sie rollte sich ab und kam in die Hocke. Ein hochgewachsener junger Mann mit einem schwarzen Mantel kam jetzt grinsend aus seinem Versteck. Yuki stockte der Atem, als sie ihre nächtliche Begegnung wiedererkannte.

"Du?" Usagi war aufgesprungen. Der Mann sah etwas beleidigt aus. "Wen hättest du sonst erwartet?"

"Wage es nie wieder solch ein Chaos anzurichten, Tartarus!" Sie kannte ihn also. Yuki prägte sich den Namen ein und beschloß Light nachher zu fragen – falls es ein Nachher gibt. Die Senshi verwandelten sich.

"MOON AMULET POWER, MAKE UP!

"MOON CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP"

"SATURN TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"TITANNEBEL TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Du hast unser friedliches Picknick gestört (Moon), unschuldige Menschen erschreckt(Chibimoon) und es gewagt uns zu bedrohen (alle)! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Hört auf mit eurem dummen Geschwätz! Diesmal werde ich euch persönlich zerquetschen und Siren damit rächen." Schwarze Blitze zuckten um seinen Körper, er streckte eine Hand aus und ließ sie auf die Senshi los. Alle konnten ausweichen nur Sailormoon nicht. In letzter Sekunde blickte sich Saturn um und sah was los ist. Sie hob ihren Stab und baute einen Schild um sie auf. Die Blitze verpufften wirkungslos. _Sie ist zu schwach zum Kämpfen. Ich muß ihr helfen._ Die Senshi griffen jetzt geschlossen an, doch alle Angriffe waren wirkungslos. Chibimoon und Tuxedo Mask kümmerten sich um die schwache Sailormoon. Es sah nicht gut aus.

"Dämonen der Dunkelheit!" Vier schwarze Schatten erschienen neben ihm. "Erledigt sie", befahl Tartarus. Galaxia teilte sofort einen mit ihrem Schwert aber dieser setzte sich gleich wieder zusammen.

"Kümmert euch nicht um mich", sagte Sailormoon. "Helft ihnen." Chibimoon wollte etwas erwidern aber da erfüllte plötzlich ein helles Licht den Platz. Im Zentrum des Lichts stand Lady Cathy in ihrem silberblauem Kleid ihre lange Haaren fielen ihr offen über die Schultern und auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete nun ein silbernes Symbol.

"Was soll das?" brüllte Tartarus ungehalten. Usagi fühlte wie neue wohltuende Energie in ihren Körper kam. Ihre Kraft kehrte zurück. Auch Chibimoon schien die Energie zu spüren. Sie griff nach ihrer Hand. Dann spürten sie es beide. Vor ihnen erschienen zwei identische Broschen. Sie kannte diese goldene Herzform. Beide griffen nach ihnen und riefen. "ETERNAL MOON POWER, MAKE UP!"

Das Licht verblaßte und nun standen Eternal Sailormoon und Eternal Sailorchibimoon wieder auf den Beinen. Tartarus keuchte erstaunt und die anderen Senshi sahen genauso überrascht aus. Sailormoon sah ihrer Tochter in die Augen und diese nickte entschlossen. Beide ließen ihre Zepter erscheinen und legten sie dann aneinander. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER UNION!"

Das Licht zerfetzte die Dämonen und Tartarus sprang erschrocken zurück. "Das war noch lange nicht das Ende, Prinzessin. Wir sehen uns." Er verschwand in einem schwarzem Wirbel.

"Cathy? Kannst du mir das erklären", wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu. Cathy sah sie kurz an und sagte dann: "Wie Light schon sagte, gibt es Dinge die ihr noch nicht erfahren dürft." Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Park. Light folgte ihr. _Seltsam._ Sailormoon grübelte noch etwas dann verwandelte sie sich zurück. "Hat irgend jemand eine Idee, was los ist?" Sie sah in die Runde, erntete aber nur Schulterzucken und verdutzte Mienen. Galaxia, die mit Luna und Artemis einen wissenden Blick wechselte, bemerkte sie nicht.

"Diese Energie", murmelte Tartarus. "Ist genau das, was ich suche. So stark aber noch so unerfahren. Genau richtig."

__

Kapitel 12:Keine Zeit

"Cyklone!"

"Hier, Herr."

"Mir ist eine Idee gekommen." Ruhig und gelassen saß Tartarus auf dem kunstvollem Thron. "Ja, Herr?" Er machte eine Handbewegung mit der rechten Hand und ein Bild erschien. Cyklone lächelte böse. "Ich kümmere mich darum."

"Gut."

Eine Gestalt stampfte tief in Gedanken versunken durch den erfrischenden Sommerregen. Ryo war nicht gerade in guter Stimmung. Er hatte vorgehabt Ami zum Essen einzuladen, doch sie hatte mal wieder keine Zeit gehabt. Das ging jetzt schon die ganze Zeit so. _Ich verstehe ja das sie viel zu tun hat aber..._

Als er um die Ecke bog, wäre er fast mit jemandem zusammengeprallt. "'Tschuldigung", murmelte Ryo und wollte weitergehen. "Ryo?" Er drehte sich überrascht um. "Usagi?" Sie hatte ein hellblaues Regencape an. "Hey, du siehst nicht gut aus. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Na, ja..."

Mit übermüdetem Gesicht überprüfte Ami an dem großem Zentralrechner sämtliche Dateien. _Wenn sie sich hier einklinken können..._ Aber bisher hatten sie diese Basis noch nicht gefunden. _Genauso wie wir ihre Basis noch nicht gefunden haben._ Trotz allem was sie bisher erlebt hatten, war dies wohl am Anstrengendsten. "Was hat Cathy damit zu tun", grübelte Ami. Sie hatten noch nicht über den Vorfall gesprochen.

"UAH... Ist das anstrengend." Sie hätte Ryos Einladung ja gerne angenommen aber was sollte sie tun. _Ich bin der Kopf des Teams, ich kann nicht anders. Mist! Die Schulaufgaben. _Ami überprüfte noch den Sicherheitsschutz, sicherte das System und ging dann nach Hause.

"Siehst du, Usagi? So geht das die ganze Zeit. ‚Ryo ich muß das noch überprüfen, Ryo ich muß noch lernen'. Sie macht sich zuviel Streß."

"Du siehst das zu verbissen, Ryo." Usagi und Ryo hatten sich auf eine Bank etwas abseits gesetzt. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. "Es gibt verheiratete Paare, die sehen sich weniger als ihr beide."

"Mag ja sein. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie baut absichtlich eine Distanz auf. Für den Fall, daß..."

"Ryo!" Sie sah ihn tadelnd an. "Das würde Ami nie bewußt tun." Er senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß aber trotzdem..."

"Hör zu, Ryo." Usagi war aufgestanden. "Du mußt mit ihr darüber sprechen nicht mit mir. Ich kann dich verstehen aber du mußt es Ami selbst sagen. Sag ihr, was sie für dich bedeutet und das du dir Sorgen machst. Sie wird auf dich hören, glaub mir." Ryo nickte langsam. "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Ich werde gleich zu ihr gehen."

"Das solltest du tun."

Ami kam gerade an die Kreuzung zu ihrer Straße, als Ryo auf sie zukam. "Ami", rief er von weiten und sie drehte sich überrascht um. "Ryo? Was ist?" Sie hatte den seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schnell bemerkt. "Ich muß mit dir reden, Ami", sagte er, nachdem er sie erreicht hatte. Ami schüttelte den Kopf und wollte über die Straße gehen. "Jetzt nicht. Ich muß noch Aufgaben machen und dann..." Ryo hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zu einer Bank. "Darum geht es doch gerade." Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du übernimmst dich. Schau dich nur an, du bist vollkommen überarbeitet." Ami dachte nach und merkte, daß sie tatsächlich in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen hatte. "Ryo, ich kann nun mal nichts dafür. Ich habe einfach viele Verpflichtungen und die anderen sind von meinen Analysen abhängig."

"Du hilfst niemanden, wenn du dir zu viel Streß machst – besonders uns nicht." _Uns? Hat er das heute Morgen etwa falsch verstanden._ Dann dämmerte ihr, daß die Ablehnung nicht das einzige war, was sie in letzter Zeit ausgeschlagen hatte und ihr wurde bewußt, wie Ryo sich fühlte.

"Tut mir leid. Ich war heute Morgen ziemlich schroff. Ich bin wohl tatsächlich überarbeitet." Bevor Ryo antworten konnte erklang eine andere Stimme. "Ich verstehe euch Menschen manchmal nicht. Ihr strebt dauernd der Liebe nach und wenn ihr sie habt, genügt euch das immer noch nicht." Ein dunkler Krieger – Cyklone - in blauschwarzer Rüstung hockte auf einer Mauer, erhob sich jetzt und deutete auf Ryo. "Ich werde dich jetzt von deinen Leiden befreien." Cyklone hob eine Hand und zielte auf ihn. Ami erkannte zu spät seine Absicht. Ein Strahl negativer Energie traf ihn.

"Ryo, nein!!!" Sein Aussehen veränderte sich, als sein negativer Teil vom positiven getrennt wurde und das Gefäß erschien. Das Wasser war bläulich schimmernd aber es schien Cyklone nicht zufriedenzustellen. Er machte eine Handbewegung, das Gefäß verschwand und Ryo wurde zu seinem bösem Schattenbild.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Sailormerkur stellte sich in Kampfstellung, zögerte aber als Ryo einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. "Ryo tu das nicht." Sie wandte sich an Cyklone. "Warum schickst du ihn vor? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Angst? Vor dir? Tritt zur Seite", forderte er Ryo auf. Er murmelt einige Worte. "DEVOURING CYKLONE!" Ein mächtiger Wirbelsturm entstand, um ihn herum und in seinem inneren tobten Blitze. Merkur konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde hart nach hinten geschleudert. Schnell rollte sie sich ab und wich dem wiederkehrenden Sturm aus. "Du hast nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich."

"Das wollen wir ja mal sehen. Talisman! MERCURY AQUA HARP MUSIC!" Die Attacke prallte wirkungslos an seinem Schutzpanzer ab. "Siehst du." Er zeigte wieder auf Ryo, der starr die Szene beobachtete. "Du kannst ihn nicht retten." Ein Kloß bildete sich in Amis Kehle. "Ryo", flüsterte sie. "Stirb!" Er bereitete eine weitere Attacke vor, doch eine Rose traf ihn an der Hand. "ARGH! Wer war das!" Tuxedo Mask stand auf einem Baum. "Ich dulde nicht, daß du die Gefühle verliebter Menschen verletzt. Das gehört bestraft."

"Glaubst du etwa du kannst mich aufhalten", höhnte Cyklone. Dann erklang plötzlich Sailormoons Stimme. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Die Energie traf Ryo und seine Züge wurden wieder menschlicher. Merkur wollte durchatmen aber sie bemerkte, daß Sailormoons Aktion Ryo immer noch nicht ganz geheilt hatte. Sie ging zu ihm und sagte sanft. "Wehre dich dagegen. Bitte", flehte sie. "Ich liebe dich doch." Seine Auge blitzten auf. Er sprach, wobei seine Stimme weit entfernt klang: "Du liebst mich?"

"Natürlich und ich brauche dich." Ein Strahlen erfüllte die Luft und Ryo verwandelte sich in die Gestalt Lord Gaziers, das Gefäß erschien wieder und die negative Aura verschwand. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Nein!" Wütend wollte Cyklone zum Angriff übergehen, doch blitzschnell beschwor Merkur ihre stärkste Waffe. "SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!" Entsetzt starrte Cyklone der Flut entgegen und konnte sich gerade noch retten. Lächelnd drehte sich Merkur zu Gazier um. "Gilt deine Einladung von heute Morgen noch?"

"Das muß ich mir noch überlegen", entgegnete er. Dann ergriff er ihren Arm und die beiden verließen den Platz.

"Ich bin froh, daß sie wieder glücklich sind", sagte Usagi, die sich zurückverwandelt hatte. "Ich auch." Mamoru war neben sie getreten. "Sie wird es brauchen."

"Und wir?" Usagi sah ihn durchdringend an. "Du schuldest mir auch noch ein Essen."

"Äh..." Usagi lachte und zog ihn dann hinter sich her.

__

Kapitel 13:Die Liebe zweier Schwestern

"Hier dein Eis." Umino reichte ihr das Himbeereis. Etwas beunruhigte sie schon länger, irgendetwas hatte er auf dem Herzen. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank. "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen", meinte er. "Was treibst du andauernd? Ich erreiche immer nur deine Freundin – wenn überhaupt mal", meinte er bitter. _Komisch, so kenn' ich ihn gar nicht._ "Wir sind viel zusammen unterwegs", erklärte Naru. "Und wir kaum noch", gab er zurück. _Na ja, wir haben uns wirklich nicht so oft mehr getroffen, seit ich eine Kriegerin bin_, gestand sie sich selbst ein. "Wir haben nun mal viel zu tun mit unserem Studium. Du doch auch, oder?"

"Ja, aber ich hatte immer etwas Zeit. Du warst dann nur nie zu erreichen. Bist du vielleicht lieber mit deiner Freundin zusammen als mit mir? Oder warum seid ihr zusammengezogen?" Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "Was soll das, Umino? Bist du eifersüchtig", fragte sie neckend. "Nein, ich habe nur das Gefühl, daß du sie mehr magst als mich."

"Hör auf. Du bist tatsächlich eifersüchtig." Zugegeben mochte sie Hotaru sehr – sie waren ja auch Schwestern aber das konnte sie Umino ja schlecht erzählen. Umino ballte die Fäuste und sah sie wütend an. "Sie hat doch keinen Freund, oder?"

"Nein, aber was hat das damit... Du glaubst das wir..." Geschockt sah Naru ihn an. "Umino, das geht zu weit! Du bist ja paranoid!" Sie stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich geh' nach hause. Bevor du dich wieder meldest, denk mal über deine krankhafte Eifersucht nach." Sie stand auf und ging schnaubend davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

"Du hast versagt, Cyklone," Tartarus erhob sich und blickte auf den, vor ihm knienden, Krieger herunter. "Es tut mir leid, Meister."

"So? Leid?" Eine Entladung von Blitzen traf ihn. "Ich dulde kein Versagen! Wir können uns Fehlschläge nicht leisten!" Stöhnend erhob sich Cyklone. "Ihre Kräfte sind einfach zu stark. Es funktioniert einfach nicht."

"Geh mir aus den Augen!" Er verließ den Raum. _So lange ich noch keinen Plan zum Vorgehen habe, muß ich mich auf diese Sache konzentrieren._ Diese Cathy war der Schlüssel aber er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie er es angehen sollte – Siren war die Expertin gewesen. "Dann sollte ich mich selber darum kümmern", murmelte er.

War er wirklich zu weit gegangen? Naru war ziemlich sauer gewesen und wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte, wäre er wohl auch wütend gewesen, wenn sie so etwas gesagt hätte. Unbewußt hatte er sich weit von den halbwegs sicheren Plätzen Kristall Tokyos entfernt. Er wollte kehrt machen, als sich Schritte hinter ihm nährten. Zitternd drehte er sich um. Die Umrisse eines Mädchens mit dunklem Haaren wurden sichtbar. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und wollte schon umdrehen, da erkannt er das Mädchen. Sie trug ein graues Hemd und einen violetten Rock – Hotaru Tomoe, Narus Freundin.

Yuki wachte in ihrem Zimmer auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an als hätte sie einen Monat geschlafen. Warum war sie eigentlich hier? Sie hatte doch gerade noch mit den anderen gepicknickt und dann... Ja, dann war dieser Mann – Tartarus – aufgetaucht und dann... An mehr konnte sich nicht erinnern. Im ihrem Gedächtnis klaffte eine große Lücke.

"Aufgewacht?" kam Lights Stimme von der Tür. "Wie lange hab' ich geschlafen?"

"Vier Tage."

"Vier Tage?!? Was ist passiert?" Wieso hatte sie so lange geschlafen? Das war doch anormal. "Du hast viel Kraft freigesetzt."

"Freigesetzt?" Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnert etwas getan zu haben. Ja, sie wollte helfen aber sie hatte nicht... Oder doch? "Was ist wirklich geschehen? Ich weiß gar nichts mehr."

"Ist nicht so wichtig. Dieser Mann, war er es denn du in deiner Vision gesehen hast?" Yuki nickte. "Er ist gefährlich. Er muß vernichtet werden."

"Deswegen bist du hier."

"Was?"

"Du wirst es herausfinden, glaub mir."

Die Sonne kam langsam wieder hervor, als sie die Randzonen verließen. "Was machst du so weit draußen? Du warst doch mit Naru verabredet." Er sah betrübt zu Boden. "Wir haben uns gestritten." _Gestritten. Ich hab' noch nie gehört, daß die beiden sich gestritten haben._ Etwas beunruhigte sie mehr als das eben gehörte. "Ihr, oder hast du dich mit ihr gestritten." Naru war nicht der Typ für einen heftigen Streit. Jedenfalls würde sie nie einen anfangen. "Na ja. Sie hatte wohl recht. Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich eifersüchtig."

"Eifersüchtig? Auf wen?" Sie hatte doch wohl keinen anderen Mann gefunden? Nein. Nicht Naru. "Auf dich."

"Mich", fragte sie ungläubig, doch dann wußte sie was er meinte. Sie kicherte etwas und Umino sah sie überrascht an. "Weißt du, du hast gar keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Weder auf mich noch auf irgend jemand anderen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Sie hängt viel zu sehr an dir. Sie könnte ohne dich gar nicht weiterleben, glaub mir. Ich kenne sie mittlerweile besser als sie sich selbst. Geh zu ihr und sprich dich mit ihr aus. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt verantwortlich dafür sein, wenn ihr euch trennt." Sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf und sein Blick war wieder hoffnungsvoller. "Komm schon", forderte sie ihn auf. "Gehen wir zu Naru." Sie wollte ihn hinter sich herziehen, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Gefahr war deutlich spürbar, doch bevor sie ihre Herkunft ausmachen konnte, traf sie die Attacke und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

__

Hotaru? Die geistige Verbindung mit ihrer Schwester hatte sie schon öfter gerettet. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich, folgte der Spur und fand sie. Der Hafen!

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie das Hafengebiet erreicht und öffnete ihren Kommunikator. "Ich bin am Hafen. Ich glaube etwas stimmt mit Hotaru nicht. Sie ist hier irgendwo."

"Unternimm nichts alleine", meldete Ami sich. "Wir sind gleich da." Sie ging weiter der Spur nach. Es war nah, ganz nah. Ein greller Blitz schlug neben ihr auf. Blitzschnell sprang sie zwei Meter zurück und sah dann in die Richtung des Angriffs. Tartarus stand neben Hotaru und Umino, die an zwei Haken aus negativer Energie über dem Wasser schwebten. Das Herz blieb ihr stehen. Sie konnte unmöglich beide retten.

"Keinen Schritt weiter." Er deutete auf seine Gefangenen. Erst jetzt fielen Naru, die schweren Fesseln an ihren Füßen auf. Damit würden sie unmöglich auftauchen können. Sie war versucht ihr Zepter zu nehmen, doch Hotaru schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Was willst du von ihnen?"

"Oh, sie helfen mir nur ein wenig. Ergib dich oder sie sterben." Er hob eine Hand und ihre Freunde senkten sich merklich ein Stück tiefer. "Nein, warte." _Was soll ich tun? Einen von ihnen könnte ich vielleicht retten aber..._ Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als plötzlich die Fesseln verschwanden und Hotaru und Umino von einer starken positiven Energie abgefangen wurden. Überrascht sahen alle zu dem großen Container hinüber. Dort stand Lady Cathy. Sie hatte wieder dieses Symbol, eine Art silberner Lichtstrahl, der sich nach unten hin öffnete, auf der Stirn. Wie in Trance setzte Cathy, die beiden ab und Naru lief zu ihnen.

"Du schon wieder." Tartarus funkelte sie abschätzend an. "Du wirst keinen Schaden mehr anrichten." Sie hob eine Hand... Licht und Dunkelheit trafen aufeinander. _Was geht da nur vor?_ Sie hielt schützend die Hand vor die Augen.

Als das Licht verblaßte hatte sich Tartarus offensichtlich verzogen. "Feigling", sagte Cathy, wandte sich ab und verschwand einfach. Sie kam bei Hotaru und Umino an. "Alles in Ordnung?" Hotaru nickte. "Ja, ja. Geht schon."

"Umino?" Er sah etwas verängstigt auf. "Ich liebe dich", sagte er. "Was?" Hotaru legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nun verzeih ihm schon. Ich weiß alles."

"Jetzt verschwört ihr euch auch noch gegen mich", klagte sie. "Das ist echt nicht fair." Beide lachten und Naru wollte gerade einfallen, als hinter ihnen eine ganze Reihe Dämonen auftauchten. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit euch", hallte Tartarus Stimme über den Platz. "Viel Spaß noch!" Die Dämonen wollten einen Ring um sie schließen. _Mist, wo blieben die anderen. _

"Ich halte sie auf. Nimm du Umino und verschwinde von hier", sagte Hotaru. "Nein, ich will dich nicht alleine lassen."

"Und du willst ihn doch auch nicht sterben lassen. Geh schon!" Sie stupste sie weg und Naru wußte das sie recht hatte. Wenn sie weit genug weg waren, konnte Hotaru sich verwandeln und sie konnte zurückkommen. Naru packte Umino und lief los, aus dem Ring der Angreifer heraus. Sie blickte über die Schulter, Umino war ihr dicht auf den Fersen doch Hotaru wurde gerade hart getroffen und brach zusammen. "Hotaru!" Sie blieb abrupt stehen, sah Umino an, sah Hotaru an und stürmte los. _Ich kann nicht einen für den anderen aufgeben._ Mit einem gekonnten Salto sprang sie über ein paar Dämonen hinweg und landete neben ihrer Schwester. Beide sahen sich in die Augen und dachten dasselbe. "Na gut", meinte Naru. "Zeigen wir es ihnen", fügte Hotaru hinzu.

"SATURN TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"TITAN TWIN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Wir sind Schwestern im Zeichen des Friedens! Sailorsaturn und Sailortitan! Und wir werden euch jetzt bestrafen!" Die beiden Senshi hoben ihre Stäbe und legten sie aneinander. "Macht der Zwillingssterne hört uns an! Saturn - Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schickt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Das Licht erfüllte den Platz, es gab einen dumpfen Knall. "Warte!" Saturn und Titan dosierten die Energie ein bißchen, die Dämonen waren eingeschlossen. "Das sind Menschen, verwandelte Menschen!"

"Verdammt", fluchte Titan. Dann sah sie Sailormoon und die anderen Krieger. "Macht schon", rief sie Sailormoon und Chibimoon zu.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER UNION!" Die Menschen verwandelten sich zurück und fielen dann erschöpft zu Boden. Umino stand immer noch da, wo sie ihn gelassen hatte. Überrascht und erschreckt sah er sie an. Langsam ging Titan zu ihm. "Ich glaube", begann er, "jetzt verstehe ich dich viel besser, Naru." Sie umarmte ihn und dann warteten sie gemeinsam auf den Rettungsdienst.

__

Anmerkungen

Vielleicht fragt ihr euch, warum Light und Cathys Zeichen nicht identisch sind. Das wird erst später verraten. Stellt euch bei Cathys Zeichen einfach so etwas wie Venus geöffneten Halbmondstrahl in der "Anne und Ail" Episode vor ("Glaube an dich selbst" – R/Folge52). Eben nur in Silber. 

__

Kapitel 14:Reis Familie

Schwitzend kam Rei die Stufen zum Hikawa-Tempel hinauf. Gerade hatten sie wieder ein paar Menschen an ihre Feinde verloren. Es wurde immer schlimmer und Yukis Veränderung beunruhigte sie auch. Sie tauchte als Cathy auf, vertrieb diesen Tartarus und erinnerte sich dann an gar nichts mehr. Usagi und Minako ließen sich ihre Besorgnis nicht anmerken aber sie beobachteten Yuki so gut es ging.

Es war ein schöner aber auch heißer Sommermorgen und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine kalte Dusche. Sie sah sich auf dem Hof vor dem Tempel um, konnte Yuuichirou aber nirgendwo entdecken. Normalerweise war er immer draußen um diese Zeit um irgendwelche Arbeiten zu verrichten.

Sie hatte die Tür zum Hauptraum erreicht und zog sie zur Seite. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als sie in den Raum sah. Auf einigen Stühlen saßen ihr Großvater, Yuuichirou und... ihre Eltern!

"Aber was... macht ihr hier." Reis Eltern waren vielbeschäftigte Geschäftsleute. Beide hatten kurz nach Reis Geburt ein lukratives Angebot bekommen. Zu dieser Zeit war ihre Familie nicht sehr reich gewesen und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, das Angebot auszuschlagen. Doch ihre Tochter wollten sie nicht mitnehmen, da sie viel hätten reisen müssen. Sie ließen Rei bei ihrem Großvater und schickten immer wieder Geld. Früher hatte Rei es wirklich auf diese Gründe geschoben, doch jetzt wußte sie, daß es ihre Bestimmung war hier zu bleiben. Genauso wie Mamoru beim Unfall seiner Eltern nicht sterben durfte, genauso wie Ami nicht nach Deutschland gehen durfte, so war das auch ihre Bestimmung gewesen.

"Rei!" Ihre Mutter stand auf und lief auf sie zu. Sie hatte dunkle Harre, wie Rei, und trug ein blaues Kleid mit einem rotem Rock. Sie umarmte ihre Tochter und Rei erwiderte die Umarmung, viel zu überrascht um etwas sagen zu können. Ihr Vater erhob sich ebenfalls. Er war ein großer stämmiger Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren. "Du bist groß geworden, meine kleine Rei." Seine Stimme war warm und herzlich.

Langsam fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. "Was macht ihr hier", fragte sie nocheinmal. Ihr Vater erklärte: "Eigentlich sind wir geschäftlich hier aber wir haben endlich Zeit gefunden zu dir zu kommen. Du bist alt genug."

"Alt genug wofür?" Ihre Mutter lächelte sie glücklich an und irgendwie hatte Rei eine beunruhigende Vorahnung. "Um mit uns zu kommen - mit deinen Eltern." Rei schluckte und sah Hilfe suchend zu Yuuichirou, der hatte aber seinen Blick gesenkt, und auch ihr Großvater war ruhig geworden. "Nein, das geht nicht", sagte sie. Ihre Mutter sah sie entgeistert an. "Aber du mußt. Wir möchten dich wieder haben, wir waren so lange getrennt."

"Wann?"

"Morgen Mittag geht unser Schiff", meinte nun ihr Vater. Sie sah eine Träne im Auge ihrer Mutter und war einen Moment lang versucht nachzugeben, besann sich dann aber auf ihre Pflicht. "Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach einfordern", sagte sie zornig. "Ich habe mein Leben hier, meine Freunde, meine Bestimmung! Ich kann nicht weg, selbst wenn ich es wollte! Ihr taucht einfach hier auf und sagt, ich solle mit euch kommen! Wo wart ihr als ich klein war? Habt ihr mich in all den Jahren jemals besucht? Ich bin fast volljährig und lebe hier ein glückliches Leben!" Sie nickte Yuuichirou zu, der leicht errötete, wandte sich dann ihrem Großvater zu. "Bald bin ich eine Priesterin! Das ist mein Leben, okay! Entweder ihr akzeptiert es, oder ihr verschwindet!" Damit drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Tempel. Entsetzt sahen ihre Eltern ihr nach.

Die Strapazen zerrten an Tartarus' Körper. Der letzte Kampf war endlich mal wieder erfolgreich gewesen. "Die Zeit kommt näher", sagte er leise. "Sie ist bald so weit." Der Haß des Mädchens wurde immer größer. Er mußte ihn nur noch in die richtige Bahn lenken.

Vor ihm erschienen Dragon und Hyena. "Wie sieht es aus?"

"Die Angst der Bevölkerung steigt, fast die Hälfte gehört schon uns", berichtete Hyena. "Die Ausbildung geht gut voran", fügte Dragon hinzu. "Wir werden rechtzeitig fertig sein."

"Sehr gut." Tartarus lächelte böse. Dragon hob einen kleinen pyramidenförmigen Gegenstand. Ein Hologramm von einem Tempel erschien. "Dieser Ort strahlt eine starke positive Energie auf. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit muß dort eine mächtige Energie gewesen sein." Tartarus runzelte die Stirn. "Da wohnt doch eine Senshi."

"Richtig", bestätigte Hyena. "Und zur Zeit sind ihre Eltern gerade da. Wir haben sie beobachtet." Ihm kam ein Gedanke. "Anscheinend hat dieser Ort eine besondere Bedeutung für die Senshi. Geht dort hin, schnappt ihre Familie und zerstört den Tempel."

"Aber das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe", entgegnete Hyena. "Zweifelt ihr etwa an meiner Entscheidung?!?"

"Nein", sagte Hyena kleinlaut. "Wir werden sofort gehen."

"Hört sich übel an", sagte Makoto. Rei hatte sich im "Crown" mit ihren Freundinnen getroffen und ihnen von ihren Eltern erzählt. Sie war immer noch ganz verwirrt. Hatte sie vielleicht zu aggressiv reagiert. "Du willst also nicht mit ihnen gehen", fragte Naru. Rei schüttelte den Kopf. "Überlegt doch mal. Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn eure Eltern, die ihr über zehn Jahre nicht gesehen habt, plötzlich auftauchen und euch mitnehmen wollen?"

"Du möchtest Yuuichirou nicht allein lassen, oder?" Usagi war die ganze Zeit ruhig geblieben, jetzt hatte sie den Kopf gehoben und sah sie prüfend an. "Es geht hier nicht nur um Yuichiru oder sonst wen." Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und diesmal war Usagi es, die ihr Glas festhalten mußte. "Es geht mir um euch. Ich kann nicht weg, gerade jetzt nicht. Meine Bestimmung ist die einer Kriegerin und ich möchte euch nicht alleine lassen." Sie sah die anderen der Reihe nach an. Minako schlürfte ein bißchen von ihrem Getränk und sagte dann: "Aber du vermißt sie. Du wünscht dir eine andere zu sein und mit ihnen gehen zu können." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. "Ich..." Sie bekam leichte Zweifel. "Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Ami. "Jede von uns würde so denken."

"Sprich vernünftig mit deinen Eltern", sagte Hotaru. "Ich weiß sehr gut wie es ist ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen."

"Du solltest ihnen nicht böse sein. Sie vermissen dich eben", pflichtete Makoto ihr bei. Usagi stand auf und sah in Reis Augen. "Wir wissen, daß du uns nie im Stich lassen würdest. Rede mit ihnen, sie werden es verstehen." Rei nickte. "Ich werde es versuchen." Sie stand auf und ging. Ihre Freundinnen sahen ihr nach. "Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl. Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten", meinte Chibiusa.

Die Mittagssonne brannte und Kira trat neben ihren Mann. "Kotschiro?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "War ich zu aufdringlich?"

"Na ja. Sie hat ihr Leben hier. Mit allem, was sie gesagt hat, hatte sie recht. Es ist normal, daß es ihr schwer fällt mit uns zu kommen."

"Aber ich möchte meine kleine Rei wieder haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist nicht mehr unsere kleine Rei. Sie ist eine fast erwachsene Frau. Nach allem, was ich von Vater gehört habe, hat sie hier einen großen Freundeskreis, ist eine gute Schülerin und liebt diesen Jungen."

"Aber..." Kira verstummte, denn sie wußte ihr Mann hatte recht. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, Rei würde mitkommen aber es war nicht fair sie herauszureißen aus ihrem glücklichem Leben.

Zwei seltsam gekleidete Männer erschienen plötzlich vor ihnen. Kira wich zurück und Kotschiro stellte sich schützend vor sie. "Was wollen sie?" Der eine, er hatte schwarzes Fell und trug eine graue Uniform, antwortete gelassen: "Sie."

"Uns?" Er wich einen Schritt zurück. In diesem Moment traten Yuuichirou und Reis Großvater auf den Hof. Zwei pechschwarze, zuckende Strahlen lösten sich aus den Fingern des Hünen und trafen die beiden.

Rei eilte, von einer düsteren Vorahnung getrieben, die Stufen zum Tempel hinauf. Im laufen zog sie ihr Verwandlungszepter. Dann kam sie oben an und sah gerade noch, wie Yuichiru und ihr Großvater sich in Dämonen verwandelten. Weiter weg standen ihre Eltern und Kira schrie entsetzt.

"Nein", rief Rei. Ihr Vater drehte sich zu ihr um. "Lauf, Rei! Lauf!" Sie wollte umdrehen und sich irgendwo verstecken, als sie die beiden dunklen Krieger entdeckte. "Tötet sie", befahl Hyena, wandte sich dann an Dragon und sagte. "Kümmer' dich um den Tempel." _Sie wollen den Tempel zerstören._ Reis Blicke gingen zwischen ihren Eltern, dem verwandelten Yuuichirou und Großvater und dem Tempel hin und her. _Gut, dann setzte ich alles auf eine Karte._ Sie zog ihr Zepter hervor. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Mit offenem Mund beobachteten Reis Eltern die Verwandlung. "Meine Güte", flüsterte Kira. "Sie ist eine Sailorkriegerin", beendete ihr Mann den Gedanken.

"Ich bin eine auserwählte Sailorkriegerin und du wirst keinen Schaden anrichten! Ich bin Sailormars! Und im Namen des Mars werde ich dich bestrafen!" Sie ging in Angriffsstellung doch Hyena bewegte sich nicht. Sie fauchte den Verwandelten zu: "Erledigt sie. Sie soll uns nicht mehr stören." Die willenlosen Menschen näherten sich Mars. _Was soll ich tun, ich kann doch nicht..._

"Halt!" Mars sah überrascht nach oben. Über ihr auf dem Baum standen die inneren Senshi. "Du wirst unserer Freundin nichts tun! Im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" Sie sprangen hinunter und gingen gleich zum Angriff über. Ihr Großvater und Yuuichirou waren zu überrascht um Moon und Chibimoons Angriff auszuweichen. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER UNION!" Als sie sich zurückverwandelten, wollte Mars durchatmen, sah dann aber, wie Hyena ihre Eltern bedrohte und Dragon anfing den Tempel zu versengen. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden um sich zu entscheiden. Mit einem mächtigen Satz landete Mars zwischen Hyena und ihren Eltern. "Ha! Willst du mir etwa drohen!"

"Werden wir ja sehen! FIRE SOUL!" Die Attacke traf den Gegner, verpuffte aber wirkungslos. "BURNING MANDALA!" Wieder keine Wirkung aber sein Fell war etwas angesengt. "Gut dann eben so. MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der Feuerpfeil traf seine rechte Schulter und Hyena schrie auf. Die kurze Ablenkung war alles, was sie brauchte. "Planet des Feuers! Stern des Mars! Öffne mir deinen Geist! Bring das Feuer, bring die Macht! Und erschaffe nun neue Leidenschaft! SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!" Die Feuerbrunst drohte Hyena zu verschlingen und so verschwand er schnell. Das Feuer raste weiter, auf Dragon zu, der schon fast das ganze Hauptgebäude in Brand gesteckt hatte, zu. Er war wohl zu überrascht und so konnte er sich nur noch zur Seite werfen und verschwand dann auch. Merkur löschte das Feuer aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Es würde lange dauern den Tempel wieder aufzubauen.

Ein laue Brise zog durch die Anwesenden. Der Tag war etwas frischer als gestern. Rei stand mit Yuichiru und Großvater ihren Eltern gegenüber. Es war Zeit zum Abschied.

"Schade, daß du nicht doch mit möchtest", sagte ihre Mutter traurig aber verständnisvoll. "Es geht nun mal nicht. Ich habe eine andere Bestimmung als ihr euch vielleicht gewünscht habt. Und ich habe meinen eigenen Weg gewählt."

"Wir wünschen dir viel Glück." Sie merkte, daß es auch ihrem Vater schwerfiel. Rei umarmte beide und einige Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. "Paß gut auf unsere Tochter auf", wandte er sich an ihren Opa. Dieser nickte.

Das Schiff gab ein Tuten von sich. "Wir müssen", erklärte ihre Mutter. Rei nickte gab beiden noch einen Abschiedskuß und dann gingen sie die Rampe hoch. Kurz bevor das Schiff ablegte rief sie: "Irgendwann komm ich euch besuchen!" Ihre Mutter lächelte milde und ihr Vater hob eine Hand zum Gruß, dann legte das Schiff ab. Lange sah sie ihm nach. Ihre Freundinnen waren leise hinter sie getreten. "Du wirst sie wiedersehen", sagte Usagi ruhig. "Ja. Und dann werden wir uns besser kennenlernen. So lange, lebt wohl. Ich werde euch vermissen."

__

Anmerkung (nachgetragen am 16.11.99)

Für alle die das Manga kennen (eigentlich auch für alle, die es nicht kennen). Ich beziehe mich in diesem Kapitel und eigentlich in allen meinen Geschichten rein aufs Anime. Im Manga erfahren wir nämlich, daß Reis Mutter schon lange tot und ihr Vater ein hochrangiger Politiker ist. Deswegen wurde sie in die Obhut ihres Großvaters gegeben. Ich wollte das nur einmal klarstellen. Nicht das irgendjemand noch sagt: "Hey, Moment mal! Das stimmt ja gar nicht." Als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, besaß ich das Manga noch nicht und bin auch nicht gewillt es umzuschreiben.

__

Kapitel 15:Minakos Auftritt

"Du wirst was?" Jataka sah sie überrascht an. Er hatte sie nach dem Training abgeholt. "Ich sagte, ich werde morgen Abend im _Gala_ bei der Show "Stars und Sternchen" auftreten."

"Aber da sind doch jede menge Persönlichkeiten. Wie kommst du da hin?" Sie gab ihm einen Klaps und stieg in seinen Wagen ein. Als er auch eingestiegen war, antwortete Minako: "Weißt du doch. Mein Auftritt damals war einigen Leuten noch in Erinnerung. Außerdem bin ich eine berühmte Volleyballspielerin." Jataka lächelte. "Schon gut. War auch nur eine rhetorische Frage. Willst du noch wohin?"

"Nein. Bring mich nur nach Hause."

Makoto zog sich gerade um, als Shinta ins Zimmer kam. "Hey, kannst du nicht anklopfen." Shinta lachte, er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. "Glaubst du nicht, daß dein Aufzug etwas überzogen ist? Wir gehen ja nicht zur Oscarverleihung." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Aber es sind eine Menge Persönlichkeiten da", entgegnete er. Sie zog ihr grünes Kleid an und band ihre Haare wieder zu ihrem markanten Pferdeschwanz zusammen." Minako erschien gerade im Türrahmen. Ein gewisser Ausdruck von Trauer lag in ihren Augen. "Minako, wieso so traurig", fragte Makoto. "Ihr könnt euch gleich wieder umziehen. Ich hab' gerade mit dem Veranstalter gesprochen wegen der Karten. Ich bekomme nur welche für meine Freunde und zwei für euch drei." Makoto und Shinta sahen sie entgeistert an. "Aber du hast doch gesagt, alles würde glatt gehen." Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut und jetzt... Na, ja, sie konnte Minako schlecht böse sein. Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld. Das Telefon klingelte auf dem Flur und Minako eilte hin.

"Ich möchte, daß Jata und du gehen", sagte sie zu Shinta. "Spinnst du. Entweder wir gehen alle oder gar keiner. Außerdem haben du und Jata das größere Anrecht auf diese Karten. Er ist ihr Freund und du ihre älteste Freundin. Ihr geht." Makoto wollte protestieren aber Minako war schon wieder aufgetaucht. "Ich glaube, die Diskussion erübrigt sich", erklärte sie. Fragend sahen sie sie an. "Usagi hat mich angerufen. Ihre Mutter hat sie gebeten, daß ihr Wache steht, für den Fall das etwas passiert."

"Aha." Makoto griff nach ihrem Zepter. _Hätte ich mir auch gleich denken können._ "Ich verstehe, wenn diese Show gestört wird, gibt es eine Massenhysterie. Es ist schon genug passiert."

"Ja. Vielleicht sollte ich euch besser helfen." Makoto sprang auf. "Nein. Auf diese Chance hast du doch immer gewartet. Wir passen schon auf, daß euch da drinnen nichts passiert."

"Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast mich überredet. Ich gehe." _Wir schaffen es schon, Mina. Das versprech' ich dir. _

Böse grinsend führte er die Gruppe an. Diesmal würden sie in ihrer vollen Stärke zuschlagen. Vermummt in dunkle Roben, erkannte sie niemand, obwohl sie mittlerweile wohl Staatsfeinde waren. Einige Passanten beäugten interessiert die seltsame Bewegung, die sich gezielt in Richtung des großen kuppelförmigen Gebäude zog.

Wieder befand sich Yuki in diesem merkwürdigem Traum. In den letzten Tagen – seit dem Picknick – befragten sie die Senshi immer über irgendwelche Sachen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie hatten gesagt, Cathy wäre es gewesen, die Moons und Chibimoons Energie erweckt hätte. Das war aber doch absurd. Solche Kräfte besaß sie nicht. Oder doch? Jedenfalls hatte sie an bestimmten Zeitpunkten immer vergessen, was gerade geschehen war.

Jetzt trug sie wieder das Kleid Lady Cathys. Diesmal verschwamm das Bild aber nicht, als sie den Brunnen erreichte. Irgendetwas war anders. Das Wasser funkelte und bildete das Bild einer Frau. Wenn das nicht Blödsinn gewesen wäre, hätte Cathy sie für ihr Spiegelbild gehalten.

"Sei gegrüßt, Schwester des Lichts", hörte sie das Bild sprechen. Cathy fuhr zusammen. Es war tatsächlich ihre Stimme. "Hab keine Angst."

"Wer bist du", fragte sie zögerlich. "Ich bin du und du bist ich. Aber doch bist du eine andere als ich und ich eine andere als du." Das war etwas viel auf einmal. Sie versuchte die Worte zu verstehen aber es ergab keinen Sinn. "Was willst du von mir?"

"Dich einweisen."

"Einweisen. Wofür?" Irgendwie kam ihr das alles seltsam aber doch so natürlich vor. Ihr zweites Ich – oder doch nicht... Jedenfalls erklärte sie: "Du bist eine geweihte Priesterin und Kind des Lichts. Die Aufgabe der Unseren ist das Gleichgewicht zur Dunkelheit und allem Bösen sicherzustellen."

"Aber ich erinnere mich an kaum etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit. Wie soll ich dann..."

"Du wirst das Wissen entdecken, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Nur du kannst das absolute Böse in Menschengestalt aufhalten. Dies ist dein Bestimmung." Die Vision schoß ihr durch den Kopf. Plötzlich entfernte sich alles von ihr. Der Brunnen, der Garten, alles. Sie hörte noch einmal die Stimme ihres Spiegelbilds. "Du mußt dich beeilen! Die Zeit ist nahe! Erliege nicht deinem Zorn, sondern bleibe rein! Nur so kannst du der Welt helfen!"

"Aber wer..." Der Traum endete und sie erwachte in ihrem Zimmer.

Langsam füllte sich das _Gala._ Es war ein riesiges rundes Gebäude im Tempelstil der Antike. Große feste Säulen, natürlich nur eine Form der Kristallfacetten, stützten es. Oben formten die Facetten sich zu einem gewölbten, kuppelförmigen Dach.

Jede Menge Prominente strömten durch die Kontrollen hinein. Aufgrund der prekären Situation Kristall Tokyos stand diese Veranstaltung unter strengen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.

"Waren das jetzt alle?" Sailormoon sah Merkur fragend an. "Laut meinen Daten, ja." Mars, Saturn und Neptun hatten jeden Besucher überprüft. Es gab, so weit sie es beurteilen konnten keinen Infiltranten. "Gut. Verteilt euch um das Gebäude und bleibt in Kontakt. Chibimoon du gehst mit Saturn und Titan."

"Aber ich wollte mir doch so gerne die Show ansehen", protestierte sie flehend. "Ich weiß. Aber du solltest hier bleiben. Wenn wirklich etwas passiert, ist es besser einer von uns ist hier draußen." Chibimoon nickte. "Na gut."

"Dann viel Glück euch allen." Sie verwandelte sich in Serenity II und Tuxedo Mask in Endymion. Sie ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie in das _Gala._ Serenity hatte ihrer Tochter verschwiegen, daß es wahrscheinlich auch nicht gut wäre, wenn die Leute die zukünftige Prinzessin sehen würden. Es war sowieso schon sehr riskant von Pluto gewesen sie herzuholen.

Jupiter sah sich nervös um. Sie, Merkur und Mars hatten sich am Osteingang plaziert und schon länger plagte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren so streng, wie bei einem Staatsbesuch. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, irgendetwas übersehen zu haben.

"Glaubt ihr nicht, daß sie einfach im Gebäude erscheinen, alles verwüsten, die Menschen entführen und einfach wieder verschwinden könnten?" Mars schüttelte den Kopf. "Denke ich nicht. Wir müßten bemerken, wenn sie kommen würden."

"Und soviel ich weiß, gehört das _Gala_ zu den Gebäuden, die vom Kristall beschützt werden", fügte Merkur hinzu. Jupiter entspannte sich ein wenig. Der Applaus der Besucher drang nach draußen und die drei Senshi sahen kurz auf den Monitor. "Es fängt an", bemerkte Jupiter. Sie drehten sich wieder um und beobachteten wachsam die Gegend. Keiner hatte die zwei dunklen Gestalten bemerkt, die jetzt gerade durch den Eingang verschwanden.

Der Wind pfiff leicht und Uranus beunruhigte das. Neptun schien ihre Unruhe zu spüren, denn sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Entspann dich. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

"Der Planet ist so unruhig, daß es immer schwerer wird Gefahren vorauszusehen." Pluto nickte und sah zum Himmel auf. "Irgendetwas kommt auf uns zu. Etwas sehr, sehr böses. Größer und mächtiger als alles zuvor."

"Glaubt ihr, daß wir den anderen überhaupt noch helfen können", überlegte Uranus laut. Neptun und Pluto sahen sie erstaunt an. "Ich meine, wir waren doch immer stärker als die anderen. Und jetzt? Sie sind mittlerweile viel reifer und wir sind immer noch auf dem gleichem Niveau."

"Das ist nicht fair, Uranus. Schließlich haben wir uns am Anfang auch ziemlich mies benommen", versuchte Neptun sie zu beruhigen. "Außerdem sind sie die Wächter der Stadt. Vergeßt das nicht", fügte Pluto hinzu. Neptun nickte und sagte noch: "Wir sind doch ein Team und unsere Freundschaft hält uns zusammen. Niemand hat jemals den anderen um seine Fähigkeiten beneidet. Und du solltest nicht jetzt damit anfangen."

Während die Diskussion weiterging, stahlen sich zwei Schatten an die Wand und glitten durch die Tür.

"So, du bist jetzt also Usagis Bruder", neckte Maker. "Dann mußt du sie jetzt wohl aufgeben", setzte Healer nach. "Hör auf, Healer. Das war ihre Idee und du weißt genau warum." Maker und Healer lachten. "Nimm doch nicht immer alles so wörtlich, Fighter", sagte Maker. Er sah die beiden ein paar Sekunden an und lachten dann auch.

Drinnen kündete der Ansager gerade Minako an. "Dein Idol tritt auf, Healer", ärgerte jetzt Fighter. Healer wurde rot, grinste dann aber. Über ihnen sprangen zwei Gestalten über die Äste zweier Bäume. "Habt ihr das gehört", fragte Healer. Sie sahen einen Augenblick gebannt in das Dickicht. "Da ist nichts", bemerkte Fighter. Leise schloß sich in ihrem Rücken der Eingang.

"Fühlst du es? Was ist das", fragte Titan. "Weiß nicht. Etwas dunkles regt sich."

"Bist du sicher?" Chibimoon fröstelte. Es war nicht unbedingt kalt aber die böse Aura war auch für sie ganz deutlich zu spüren. Dann entdeckte sie drei Schatten. "Da vorn", flüsterte sie und zeigte in ihre Richtung. "Schnappen wir sie uns", schlug Saturn vor.

Serenity und Endymion hatten in der Königslounge Platz genommen. Die Show war recht ansprechend aber jetzt kündigte der Moderator Minakos Auftritt an. Nervös rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Sie drehte sich zu Galaxia um aber bevor diese etwas sagen konnte erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion den Haupteingang und drei in schwarzen Kutten gehüllte Gestalten traten durch den Rauch in die Halle. Die Menschen wollten in ihrer Panik flüchten, wurden aber von den Gestalten einfach aufgelöst. Einige waren schlauer und benutzten die anderen Ausgänge, doch auch dort waren vermummte Gestalten hineingekommen.

__

Wie sind sie an meinen Kriegern vorbeigekommen? In diesem Moment warfen die Gestalten ihre Roben beiseite. Unter ihnen erschienen die Krieger des "Bunds des Bösen". Serenity keuchte fassungslos. Es gab keinen Ausweg für all die Menschen. Galaxia war schon beim Treppeneingang, als etwas die Treppe traf. Im letzten Moment gelang es Endymion die geschockte Serenity vom Balkon zu zerren.

Minako war reflexartig von der Bühne gesprungen, die sie gerade betreten hatte, als der Eingang explodierte. Jetzt wartete sie am Ende der Treppe zu Usagis Lounge. Galaxia kam zuerst die Treppe heruntergestürzt. Dann folgte Endymion, der eine wild vor sich her plappernde Serenity hinter sich her zog. Sie fuchtelte wie verrückt mit den Armen. So aufgebracht hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie erlebt und in den letzten Jahren, seit dem Kampf mit Galaxia, war Usagi immer ruhiger geworden.

"Das kann nicht sein! Es war doch alles bewacht! Wie konnte das nur passieren?" Minako packte sie jetzt und schüttelte sie kräftig durch. "Beruhig dich! Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist aber wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Klar?"

Es war so einfach gewesen. Niemand hatte irgendetwas bemerkt. Sie waren auf den Trick reingefallen wie dumme Schulmädchen. Und so was sollte die Welt verteidigen.

Kühl betrachtete Reaper die Ansammlung von Menschen. Dumme Geschöpfe, so wehrlos – aber doch nützlich. Es waren viele Würdenträger und Prominente hier. Das könnte den Widerstand, der ihrer Bewegung entgegengesetzt wurde, entscheidend schwächen.

"Quake, Cyklone, Bat, Scorpia, Spider, Snake kümmert euch um diese Menschen. Hyena, Dragon, wir werden dieses Gebäude in Schutt und Asche legen", erteilte er seine Befehle. Tartarus vertraute ihm und er würde ihn gewiß nicht enttäuschen.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Die Attacke traf Scorpia ziemlich unvorbereitet und dann wurde er auch zurückgeworfen. Neben der Königslounge standen Sailormoon, Venus und Galaxia. Kurz darauf stürmten auch die übrigen Senshi in die Halle und stellten sich schützend vor die zusammengedrängten Menschen. Reaper überlegte kurz. _Sie sind in der Überzahl und wenn sie ihre Kräfte gemeinsam einsetzen, wird es gefährlich für uns._ Aber es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit, die das Problem der Sailorkrieger für immer lösen könnte. Viele wichtige Menschen würden verloren gehen aber das war es wert. Er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und bereitete sich auf die Vollendung des Werkes vor.

Überrascht wich Sailormoon gerade noch einigen zerstörten Kristallsplittern in Form kleiner Felsblöcke aus. Sie hatten kaum Zeit für Angriffe gehabt, da hatte Reaper den dunklen Senshi schon ein Zeichen gegeben und diese hatten systematisch angefangen die stützenden Elemente zu zerkleinern. Immer mehr bröselte von der Decke und das _Gala_ drohte jeden Moment zusammenzustürzen. "Was soll das?" schrie sie Reaper an. Dieser zeigte keine Gefühlsregung und entgegnete: "Das siehst du doch. Ich vernichte euch. Leider sind all diese Menschen hier und werden mit hineingezogen. In weniger als einer Minute werdet ihr begraben sein." Dann richtete er sich an die anderen dunklen Senshi. "Gehen wir. Sie können nicht mehr entkommen." Die neun Krieger verschwanden und donnernd drohte das Gebäude über ihnen zusammenzubrechen. Sicher würden die Senshi noch rauskommen aber all die Menschen. Ryo, Yuuichirou, Jataka, Shinta, Umino – sie waren alle hier. _Ich muß etwas tun. Vielleicht wenn..._

"Stellt euch auf", rief sie über den Lärm hinweg den anderen Senshi zu und sie wußten, was Sailormoon meinte. Die Sailorkrieger bildeten einen großen Kreis um die verängstigten Zuschauer. Jede rief ihren Schutzplanet und die Energie stützten die Decke ein wenig aber es würde nicht lange halten. "Tuxedo Mask, bring sie raus!"

"Aber was ist mit euch?"

"Mach schon!" Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verriet ihr, daß er das nicht gerne machte aber er wußte, sonst wären all ihre Anstrengungen umsonst. Schnell trieb er die Leute aus den Ausgängen, doch es reichte nicht. Sailormoon spürte, wie die Kraft nachließ. Sie verwandelte sich in Serenity, beschwor Silberkristall und Amulett. Doch auch die, bis an die Grenzen des Möglichen eingesetzte Energie des Silberkristalls, konnte die Kräfte nicht lange verstärken. Immer noch hatte die Hälfte der Menschen die Halle nicht verlassen und ihr Widerstand bröckelte merklich. _Das ist das Ende_, dachte sie.

Yuki saß, in Meditation versunken, auf ihrem Balkon. Plötzlich fühlte sie die Gefahr in der sich Serenity und die Senshi befanden. Schlagartig wußte sie, was zu tun war. Niemand außer ihr, konnte ihnen noch helfen. Sie konzentrierte sich...

Die warme angenehme Energie erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper. Auch die Auren der anderen Senshi strahlten. Die neue Energie durchflutete sie. _Eure Sternenkristalle bergen eure Energie. Verbindet sie_, flüsterte eine Stimme. Die funkelnde Kristalle erschienen und vereinten ihr Licht. Die letzten verbleibenden Menschen, die aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr entkommen konnten, wurden von ihm erfaßt und davongetragen. Dann im allerletzten Moment verbanden sie noch einmal ihre Kraft, ihre Auren flackerten, eine regenbogenfarbene Kugel legte sich um sie und dann war alles vorbei.

__

Kapitel 16: Differenzen

Wie erstarrt schauten alle auf das einstürzende Gebäude. Säulen brachen, Kristallfacetten splitterten, ein Lichtblitz flammte auf in denen die Menschen auftauchten, die es nicht geschafft hatten, und als das Gebäude schließlich ganz einbrach, erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion negativer Energie die Umgebung. Viele wurden weggeschleudert oder verletzt. Aber für all das hatte Endymion keine Augen. Eine kalte Leere machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Die Senshi, seine Freunde, seine Serenity... alle tot?

Dann durchbrach ein weiterer Knall die bedrückende Stille und eine gleißende Lichtkugel hob sich aus den Trümmern. Endymions Augen weiteten sich. Die Kugel setzte auf und gab die vollkommen erschöpften Senshi frei. Serenity und Chibimoon brachen gleich ohnmächtig zusammen und auch die anderen sanken erschöpft auf ihre Knie. Er eilte, dicht gefolgt von Ryo und den anderen, auf sie zu. "Was ist passiert?" rief er. Saturn sah kurz auf. "Da war so eine seltsame Energie... so wohltuend und stark und dann..." Sie brach zusammen und auch die übrigen Senshi hielten es nicht mehr aus.

Reaper kniete vor Tartarus nieder. "Mein Hexer, der Auftrag wurde wie versprochen ausgeführt. Leider konnten wir unseren ursprünglichen Plan nicht durchsetzten und..." Tartarus brachte ihn mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen. "Du glaubst also deinen Auftrag ausgeführt zu haben, ja?" Langsam nickte Reaper, denn der Tonfall gefiel ihm nicht. Ein Blitz zuckte auf ihn zu und schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit zurück. "Du bist ein Narr. Sieh selbst." Das Bild des einstürzenden _Gala_ erschien. Fast alle Besucher standen davor und jetzt erschienen in einem grellem Lichtblitz auch noch die restlichen "Opfer". Reaper keuchte: "Das kann nicht sein!"

"Und doch ist es so", fuhr Tartarus fort, während das Gebäude zusammenbrach. "Wenigstens sind die Senshi erledigt." Der Hexer sagte nichts und sah nur weiter auf das Hologramm. Gerade war die zu erwartende Welle dunkler Energie verblaßt, da hob sich, kurz nach einer starken Lichtexplosion, die er zu erst auf die sterbenden Senshi zurückführte, eine in allen Farben leuchtende Kugel aus den Trümmern. Sie setzte neben dem Gebäude ab und ließ die erschöpften Sailorkrieger frei.

"Interessant, nicht wahr?" Er zeigte keine Regung. Tartarus' Zorn war schnell verblaßt und Neugierde gewichen. "Sie konnten das Gebäude stützen, die verletzten Menschen rausbringen und sich dann noch selbst retten."

"Solch eine Kraft haben sie noch nie gezeigt."

"Genau." Tartarus ließ das Bild verschwinden. "Und ich glaube nicht, daß sie diese Kraft so schnell entwickelt haben. Nicht in solch einer Situation." Reaper stutzte, als er versuchte seinem Herrn zu folgen. "Sie glauben also, da war noch jemand anderes. Aber ich habe niemanden mehr gesehen."

"Auch nicht in der Halle. Von außerhalb, meine ich."

"Glauben sie diese Person könnte uns gefährlich werden", fragte Reaper, immer noch nicht ganz an die Theorie glaubend. "Laß das meine Sorge sein. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Fahrt ihr mit euren Aufgaben fort. Wir stoßen bald in die Kernbereiche vor."

"Sehr wohl."

Er drehte sich um und lächelte böse. _Nein, gefährlich nicht. Eher wirst du uns helfen._

... Einige der Opfer erlagen heute Morgen ihren Verletzungen. Trotz der Heftigkeit des Angriffes ist mittlerweile allen noch nicht gefangenen Bürgern klar, das war erst der Anfang. Vor zwei Stunden traf die Meldung des Verlustes von ganz Nord- und Mittelamerika ein. Mittlerweile werden der Königin und den Kriegern, denen wir allen das Überleben der Gala-Trägödie zu verdanken haben, eindeutig der Rücken gestärkt. Wenn ihr uns hört Sailorkrieger, wir wünschen euch alle viel Glück...

Ami schaltete den Fernseher ab. "Zumindest", begann Minako, "haben wir jetzt das Vertrauen der Öffentlichkeit." Rei nickte. "Und das ist es wofür wir kämpfen, für die Freiheit dieser Menschen." Hotaru kam ins Zimmer. "Wie geht es ihnen?" erkundigte sich Ami. "Sie schlafen jetzt ruhig und entspannt. Laßt ihnen noch etwas Zeit." Ami nickte. Setsuna stand auf und es wurde ganz still. "ich halte es für das Beste, wir ziehen in unsere Basis." Michiru nickte. "Ja. Sie wissen, wer wir sind. So sind wir ein zu gutes Angriffsziel." Haruka blickte Ami und dann Setsuna an. "Habt ihr vielleicht eine Erklärung, wer uns da gestern geholfen hat?" Beide verneinten und Makoto fügte hinzu. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden es bald herausfinden."

Usagi wachte in ihrem Zimmer auf. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Sie war so erschöpft gewesen, daß sie gleich ohnmächtig geworden war. Sie hatte diese gewaltige Energie kanalisieren müssen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon Glück nicht tot zu sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf Chibiusa, die neben ihr. Ja, sie hatte ihr geholfen. Deswegen war sie nicht tot. Chibiusa blinzelte, als sie aufwachte. Sie wollte sich aufsetzten aber Usagi hielt sie zurück.

"Sachte. Du bist noch zu erschöpft", mahnte Usagi. Chibiusa blieb liegen, fragte aber flüsternd: "Was war das? Diese Energie?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu. "Es war so vertraut."

"Wie letztens, als Cathy..." Chibiusa brach ab, denn sie brauchte nicht weiterzusprechen. _Warum kam es mir nur so natürlich vor. Ich brauchte zugreifen. Ich wußte genau, was ich machen mußte._ Sie nickte. "Cathy hat mehr damit zu tun als sie ahnt."

Usagi erinnerte sich an die Gerüchte über Lady Cathy. Auf dem Mond hatte man gemunkelt, sie hätte ein zweites Ich - eine zweite Seele - auf einem fernem Planeten. Hatte dieses zweite Ich hier eingegriffen. Manchmal hatte sie sich so seltsam verändert, ihre Aura war viel stärker. _Ich werde mit Mama darüber sprechen._

"Guten Morgen, ihr beiden." Usagi sah zur Tür, durch die Naru gerade hereingekommen war. "Geht's euch besser?" Sie kam zu ihrem Bett. "Etwas erschöpft noch, sonst geht es. Wo sind die anderen?"

"Ami und die anderen unterhalten sich über das Geschehene. Mamoru ist zum Schloß, deine Mutter wollte ihn sehen. Sie traut den Berichterstattungen nicht, obwohl sich die Stimmung zu ihren Gunsten verändert hat. Die Tragödie hat eine Art Trotzreaktion hervorgerufen."

"Gab es Tote, Haben wir alle raus geschafft?" Ihre Stimme klang unsicher, denn sie wußte, daß es unmöglich alle überlebt haben konnten. "Raus schon. Aber viele, die wir selbst teleportiert haben, erlagen ihren Verletzungen." Usagi senkte den Blick und auch Chibiusa hinter ihr schluchzte leicht.

"Sie sind zu allen bereit, oder?"

"Ich fürchte schon. Wir hatten unglaubliches Glück, daß es nicht mehr Opfer gegeben hat. Alles dank..." Naru stockte, suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Wir sind noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, wer uns geholfen hat", sagte sie schließlich. "Es war Cathy", erklärte Chibiusa, die sich jetzt ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte. "Seid ihr sicher?"

"Es gibt kaum einen Zweifel", pflichtete Usagi ihrer Tochter bei. Naru nickte langsam. "Hotaru und ich haben uns schon so etwas gedacht aber waren uns nicht sicher." Sie wartete einen kleinen Moment. "Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt in die Basis zu ziehen. Dort haben wir bessere Möglichkeiten."

"Einverstanden."

Yuki lag auf den Bauch gerollt auf ihrem Bett. Sie dachte über den Traum nach – Nein, es war unsinnig es als Traum zu bezeichnen. Sie hatte zu dieser Zeit ja noch nicht mal geschlafen.

"Hat sie dich eingeweiht", fragte Light, der an ihr Bett getreten war. Ohne zu antworten stellte sie eine Gegenfrage. "Sind sie wirklich alle rausgekommen?"

"Ja, du hast es rechtzeitig geschafft."

"Was habe ich gemacht? Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist", sagte sie zornig. Yuki konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, seit sie die Gefahr gespürt hatte.

"Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, selbst Königin Serenity darf es nicht." Er neigte leicht den Kopf zum Zeichen seines Bedauerns. _Du wirst das Wissen entdecken, wenn es an der Zeit ist_, ging ihr die Stimme ihres Spiegelbilds durch den Kopf. "Noch nicht", fügte Light hinzu.

Usagi hielt kurz vor dem Palasttor inne und verwandelte sich in Serenity. Es forderte ihr schon lange keine Energie mehr ab, sie war daran gewohnt. Serenity passierte die Wachposten und ging ins Schloß. Zielstrebig bewegte sie sich auf das Privatgemach ihrer Mutter zu und klopfte an die Tür. "Komm rein", drang ihre Stimme von draußen. _Sie weiß, daß ich komme?_ Serenity II öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Ihre Mutter sah sie milde lächelnd an. "Du hast Endymion knapp verpaßt. Er mußte zu seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle."

"Schade." Königin Serenity I sah sie prüfend an. "Darum bist du aber nicht gekommen, richtig?" Sie nickte. Vor ihrer Mutter konnte sie einfach nichts geheimhalten. "Es geht um Cathy. Light, Luna, Artemis, sie scheinen mehr zu wissen als sie zugeben wollen. Willst du nicht wenigstens mich aufklären?" Die Königin seufzte. "Serenity", sagte sie sanft. "Versuche einfach ihr zu vertrauen. Ich kann dir genauso wenig erzählen."

"Aber sie benimmt sich so komisch diesem Tartarus gegenüber."

"Wie meinst du das?" erkundigte sich ihre Mutter leicht irritiert. "Na ja. Wenn sie ihm in dieser selbstsicheren Art gegenüber tritt, die mir hier anscheinend ja keiner erklären will, spüre ich den Zorn, den... Haß in ihr. Es ist nicht richtig, was sie macht. Ich weiß nicht warum aber es stimmt nicht." Serenity I nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Serenity, ich kann und darf euch noch nichts erzählen aber bitte passe auf Cathy auf und versuche sie auf den richtigen Weg zu führen. Ihr Erfolg ist wichtig für unser Überleben", sagte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme. "Aber, Mutter..."

"Hab Vertrauen. Bitte, Serenity." Sie nickte. Es war ihr nicht klar, was ihre Mutter wollte aber sie spürte ihre Besorgnis. "Versprochen. Ich paß' auf sie auf."

Ryo stellte sein Auto ab. Er hatte Ami bei der Uni abgesetzt. Das sie in die Basis zogen bedeutete auch, daß sie sich kaum noch sehen würden. Yuuichirou und die anderen hatte zugestimmt ins Schloß zu ziehen – es war sicherer so. Ryo hatte sich geweigert. Er besaß gewisse Kräfte, außerdem war ihm die Sache mit Cathy unheimlich.

Einer Ahnung folgend, war er in den Ioban Nationalpark gegangen. Plötzlich streifte etwas seine Wahrnehmung. Eine leise dunkle Energie. Vorsichtig spähte Ryo hinter einem Baum hervor. Vor ihm lag eine offene Fläche mit vielen Pärchen. Eine dunkle Gestalt mit einem schwarzem Kapuzenumhang war in der Mitte des Platzes erschienen und begann damit die Menschen zu beschießen. Die Getroffenen verschwanden sofort. Schreiend versuchten die Pärchen zu fliehen.

Ryo öffnete seinen Kommunikator. "Ami?"

"Ich hab's gerade entdeckt. Bist du in der Nähe?"

"Blöde Frage. Würde ich mich sonst melden?"

"Sorry. Wir sind gleich da. Bleib in Deckung."

"Ok." Er sah wieder um die Ecke. Tartarus versuchte gerade die nächsten Menschen zu fangen, als ein Strahl aus hellem Licht ihn blendete. Ryo wandte sich schnell ab um nicht blind zu werden. Dann verblaßte das Licht und Ryo sah, als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte, Lady Cathy in einigem Abstand zu Tartarus stehen. Sie trug wieder ihr Kleid und dieses merkwürdige Symbol prangte auf ihrer Stirn. Ein nach unten hin in viele kleine Lichtstrahlen zersplitternder großer silberner Lichtstrahl. Zornig blickte sie auf Tartarus.

Eine Woge von Haß wallte in ihr auf. Sie stand dem purem Bösen gegenüber. Verächtlich betrachtete Tartarus sie. "Ich dachte mir schon, daß du dafür verantwortlich bist."

"Du wirst deinen teuflischen Plan nicht zu Ende bringen. Hier und jetzt werde ich dich aufhalten." Sie ließ ein weiteren Lichtblitz auf ihn los. Tartarus hob eine Hand und schwarze Energie traf auf die helle. "Du bist eine Närrin. Glaubst du wirklich mich aufhalten zu können? Ha!" Die schwarze Energie durchbrach ihren Angriff und hüllte sie in dunkles Licht. Cathy kanalisierte ihre Kraft und absorbierte die tödlichen Strahlen. "Nicht schlecht", lobte Tartarus. "Das ist noch nicht alles." Eine Lanze aus purem Licht erschien in ihrer Hand. Sie warf sie auf Tartarus, der zu erstaunt war um noch zu reagieren.

"SILENT WALL!!"

Das violettweiße Schutzschild blockierte die Lanze. Erstaunt fuhren sowohl Cathy als auch Tartarus zu den Sailorkriegern herum. "Tu's nicht. Das ist nur das was er will. Er möchte, daß du ihn haßt", rief Sailormoon ihr zu. "Was soll das? Er ist das pure Böse." Sie zeigte auf Tartarus, der interessiert die Diskussion verfolgte. "Meine Aufgabe ist es das Gleichgewicht zur Dunkelheit und allem Bösen sicherzustellen", zitierte sie ihr zweites Ich. Sailormoon schüttelte den Kopf. "Tötest du ihn im Zorn , bist du nicht besser als er. Du kannst nicht für das Licht eintreten, wenn du mit seinen Motiven kämpfst." Cathy zögerte. Es lag viel Wahres in ihren Worten auch wenn sie ein Kind des Lichts war, die Prinzessin war aus der Liebe und aus dem Licht geboren. _Erliege nicht deinem Zorn, sondern bleibe rein! Nur so kannst du der Welt helfen!_ Aber was sollte sie sonst tun um ihn aufzuhalten. Tartarus lachte höhnisch. "Und so etwas will mich aufhalten. Du bist viel zu schwach."

"Ich werde stark genug sein." Sie drehte sich um und schickte sich an zu gehen. "Wenn es soweit ist", fügte sie noch hinzu bevor ein greller Lichtblitz sie verschwinden ließ.

"Einfach verschwunden", keuchte Sailormoon. "Wo hat sie diese Kraft her?" Tartarus lachte wieder und die Senshi fuhren zu ihm herum. "Ha! Ha! Ihr habt anscheinend keine Ahnung über ihre wahren Kräfte. Ich würde mich gern noch weiter mit euch unterhalten aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Viel Spaß noch." Damit verschwand er in einem gewaltigen Wirbel aus negativer Energie. Das Licht war blendend hell, diese Dunkelheit verschlingend schwarz. Der Wirbel verschwand und zurück blieben mehrere dunkle Dämonen – verwandelte Menschen. Sie gingen gleich zum Angriff über. "Das macht er extra", meinte Jupiter, die einem Angriff auswich. "Natürlich", stimmte Venus zu. "Er weiß wir würden diesen Menschen nie töten wollen." Saturn schoß ihren Energieball durch die Reihen der Angreifer. "Irgendwann müssen wir es aber tun. Es ist unausweichlich. Los, Titan!" Die zwei Zwillingskriegerinnen legten ihre Stäbe aneinander. "TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT PARALYSIS!" Die Energie überflutete die Reihen, doch plötzlich geschah etwas seltsames. Die Menschen verschwanden. Nein, sie verschwanden nicht, sie verschwammen und setzten sich wieder zusammen. "Mein Gott, was ist das?" stöhnte Mars. Vor ihnen stand ein riesiges nur entfernt menschenähnliches Wesen aus wabernder dunkler Energie. "Sie haben ihre Energie kombiniert", erklärte Merkur. "Was du nicht sagst", bemerkte Titan sarkastisch. "Also gut. Greifen wir an", befahl Sailormoon.

"MARS BURNING ARCHERY!"

"MERCURY AQUA HARP SONG!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Alle vier Attacken schlugen gleichzeitig auf. Keine Wirkung. "Na toll", kommentierte Chibimoon. "Und jetzt?" Der Dämon sah auf sie hinab und hob eine seiner großen Pranken.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Die Attacken trafen ihn überraschend und er kam ins Wanken, drehte sich aber dann zu den äußeren – sie haßte diesen Begriff – Senshi um. Titan und Saturn nickten kurz. "CAPITAL PANISHMENT!"

"DEADLY EXTERMINATION!" Wieder kam der Einschlag von hinten auf den Dämon zu. Der Angriff verpuffte wirkungslos und die äußeren Senshi mußten einem zwei Meter dickem Blitz ausweichen. _Wir können nicht mehr anders. Auch wenn wir sie töten._ "Setzt eure Talismane ein!" Die Senshi ließen ihre Talismane erscheinen und feuerten Strahlen in den Farben ihrer Schutzplaneten auf den Dämonen. Er schrie auf, es gab eine Explosion, sie wurden kurzzeitig geblendet und als sie wieder sehen konnte, stand der Dämon immer noch da. "Nein", rief Uranus. "Das ist unmöglich!" Der Dämon holte wieder aus, sie waren so nah, daß sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. Ein Schnipsen erklang.

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellem Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

"Und ich bin die Wächterin der Galaxie! Sailorgalaxia!" Galaxia nickte den Starlights zu. Die vier Senshi nahmen sich an den Händen. Ihre Auren flackerten auf. "STARLIGHT TELEPORT ATTACK!" Eine Kugel legte sich um ihre Körper, wurde zu einem Lichtstrahl und schoß auf den Dämon zu. Er durchschnitt ihn in der Mitte, der Dämon brüllte vor Schmerz und auf der anderen Seite gab der Lichtstrahl Starlights und Galaxia wieder frei.

"Los jetzt! Vereinigt eure Kräfte! Wir müssen ihn wieder aufteilen."

"...SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!"

"... SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!

"... THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!"

"... VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!"

"... TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!"

Die Wasserflut Merkurs wurde von Mars' Feuer und Saturns und Titans Licht umspielt. Darin zuckten Jupiters Blitze und trafen auf den Dämon. Die gewaltige Energie riß den Dämon um, dann traf Venus Attacke ein und teilte ihn in seine "Einzelteile". Sailormoon und Chibimoon zogen ihre Zepter. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER UNION!" Die gemeinsame Lichtladung überflutete die Angreifer und verwandelte sie in Menschen zurück.

"Pu." Sailormoon und alle anderen atmeten tief durch. "Wenigstens ein kleiner Sieg", meinte Neptun. "Nur das die Zahl derer, die wir befreien, im Vergleich zu den Entführten in einem inakzeptablen Verhältnis steht", bemerkte Pluto.

"Gehen wir", sagte Sailormoon, nachdem sie den Palast benachrichtigt hatten. Sie drehten sich um und verließen den Schauplatz. Es wurde immer schlimmer und Usagi wüßte nur zu gern, wie sie weitermachen sollten. Gab es noch einen Ausweg?

Serenity I stand auf dem Balkon, Luna und Artemis neben ihr. "Doch es gibt noch einen, mein Kind. Einen letzten Ausweg. Doch ich hoffe inständig, daß wir ihn nicht beschreiten müssen, denn sonst steht diese Welt vor dem Untergang, solltet ihr es nicht schaffen."

__

Anmerkungen

Das Saturn Tartarus "geschützt" hat, geschah nur aus dem Grund Cathy nicht im Zorn töten zu lassen. Doch das habt ihr euch wahrscheinlich längst schon selber gedacht.

__

Kapitel 17: Wir sind ein Team!

Rei versuchte in dem kleinem Kellerraum zu meditieren aber das war nicht ganz so leicht. Sie hatte provisorisch ein kleines Feuer angezündet. Jetzt zählte sie gerade ihre Beschwörungsformel rauf. Plötzlich loderten die Flammen auf und Rei schrak ein wenig zurück. Im Feuer waren die Senshi zu sehen wie sie vor dem Palast standen. Um sie herum brannte es und schwarze Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel. Dann schoß aus dem Palast eine gewaltige Säule negativer Energie hervor, überflutete die ganze Welt und auch sie. Jetzt sah sie die Erde vom Weltraum. Sie war von einer schwarzen Hülle umgeben, plötzlich explodierte sie und die Explosion erschütterte die ganze Galaxis.

"Nein!" Michiru schreckte aus dem Traum hoch und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Haruka, Setsuna und sie hatten das Zimmer im Keller nach ihren Maßstäben eingerichtet. Neben dem Hauptraum hatte die Basis noch fünf Zimmer. Neben dem ihren die Schlafzimmer von Hotaru und Naru, Makoto und Minako, Ami und Rei sowie das Zimmer von Usagi, Mamoru und Chibiusa. Starlights und Galaxia waren mal in der Stadt, mal hier und mal im Palast. Sie arbeiteten sozusagen als Kundschafter.

"Was ist?" Haruka war schon wach und kam jetzt ins Zimmer, Setsuna folgte ihr. Der Traum, ja. War es eine Vision? "Ich hab' nur schlecht geträumt."

"Aha", machte Haruka und Michiru merkte gleich, daß sie ihr nicht glaubte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vielleicht war es eine Vision."

"Bist du sicher", fragte Setsuna. "Natürlich bin ich nicht sicher. Wenn es so einfach wäre Visionen zu deuten, könnten wir damit umgehen", erzürnte sie sich. "Michiru!" Haruka sah sie tadelnd an. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht schreien. Die ganze Sache geht mir an die Nieren."

"Das geht sie uns allen", sagte Setsuna. "Aber wir müssen stark bleiben. Alles hängt von uns ab." Michiru nickte und Haruka nahm sie in den Arm. "Komm, wir sollten den anderen von deiner Vision erzählen."

"Berichtet."

Bat, Scorpia und Hyena verbeugten sich. "Wir haben fast Dreiviertel der Stadt unter Kontrolle gebracht und gut neunzig Prozent der restlichen Welt. Nur ein paar europäischen Länder leisten noch Widerstand unterstützt von Kristall Tokyo aber in ein paar Tagen ist auch dieses Problem erledigt."

"Sehr gut. Bat?"

"Wir wissen zwar wo wir suchen müssen, haben aber leider noch keine Spur von den Elixieren. Einige waren nahe dran jedoch nicht die Richtigen."

"Fahrt fort mit eurer Suche. Hyena?"

"Die Truppen sind so gut wie bereit. In gut einer Woche können wir zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen."

"Habt ihr die Senshi gefunden?" Seit dem Angriff auf das _Gala_ hatten die Senshi ihre Wohnungen verlassen. Die Freunde der Sailorkrieger waren zum Palast gebracht worden um sie zu schützen.

"Leider noch nicht. Sie müssen eine geheime abgeschirmte Basis haben", antworte Hyena. "Sucht weiter." Die drei dunklen Krieger verbeugten sich und verschwanden. Ein Bild von Lady Cathy erschien vor ihm in der Luft. "Und dich bekomme ich auch noch, meine Kleine." Er betrachte lächelnd die Holographie. _Bald bist du mein._

Michiru beendete ihre Erzählung und es kehrte eine bedrückende Stille ein. Usagi erhob sich schließlich und sagte: "Rei und du, ihr hattet doch schon öfter Visionen. Wir konnten bisher jederzeit dagegen ankämpfen und haben es auch geschafft. Wir..." Rei kam in den Raum gestürzt. "Ich hatte eine schreckliche Vision!" Alle sahen sie an nur Michiru sah weg. "Was? Was ist?" Rei sah ihre Freundinnen verständnislos an. Begann dann aber zu erklären: "Also, ich habe meditiert. Erst ging es nicht gut, doch dann sah ich im Feuer eine gewaltige Energie, die..."

"... alles verschlang", beendete Usagi. Rei sah sie fragend an. "Michiru hatte dasselbe geträumt", erklärte Ami. "Oh. Meint ihr es ist ernst?" Hotaru stand auf und blickte sie ernst an. "Visionen warnen uns, sie sind keine genauen Voraussagen der Zukunft. Usagi hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, wir sollten uns davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. Wir müssen die Warnung ernst nehmen aber nicht einfach sagen, es wäre ja eh alles sinnlos." Rei sah sie betreten an und nickte, Michiru starrte nur ins Leere.

"Wenn ich euch unterbrechen darf", sagte Ami. "Ich habe eine Nachricht von Königin Serenity bekommen. Wir sollen einem hochrangigem Politiker Geleitschutz geben."

"Wir gehen", erklärte Michiru sich bereit und bedeutete, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, Haruka und Setsuna mitzukommen. "Das ist wenigstens noch etwas was wir machen können. Sonst sind wir ja zu nichts mehr fähig." Michiru stapfte aus dem Raum und die anderen folgten ihr schulterzuckend.

"Irgendwie scheint sie nicht ganz zufrieden sein", bemerkte Usagi. "Ach nein", meinte Chibiusa sarkastisch. "Meinst du wirklich?"

"Sollten wir ihnen nicht helfen", fragte Rei.

"Laßt sie", hielt Hotaru sie zurück. "Sie werden alleine damit fertig."

Uranus, Neptun und Pluto trafen den Abgeordneten Fuji vor dem Tokyo Tower. Sie verabschiedeten die königlichen Wachen. Zwei große Leibwächter stiegen hinter ihm aus der Limousine.

"Ich verlange, daß sie uns begleiten", erklärte Senator Fuji. "Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie uns sehr viel helfen", begann Pluto. "Ich glaube, es geht hier nicht um eure Meinung. Denn meiner Meinung nach, sind Frauen – junge Mädchen – wie ihr nicht als Kriegerinnen geeignet."

"Nicht geeignet..." Neptun hielt Uranus zurück, die aufbrausen wollte. "Ich habe ihren... Schutz... akzeptiert, weil ich der Königin treu bin aber ich bin nicht überzeugt von den Fähigkeiten dahergelaufener Amazonen." Neptun senkte den Kopf und Uranus ballte ihre Fäuste. "Sie können ihre Leibwächter mitnehmen, wenn sie sich dadurch sicherer fühlen", gab Pluto nach. Die Kolonne zog los auf dem Weg zum Schloß, nichtsahnend von der drohenden Gefahr.

Bat, Quake und Cyklone bereiteten den Hinterhalt vor. "Sie werden sich schon noch wundern", meinte Cyklone. "Was machen wir mit den Leibwächtern", fragte Quake. Bat grübelte kurz und schlug dann vor: "Wir hetzten sie gegen ihren Senator." Die drei lachten laut und machten mit den Vorbereitungen weiter.

Der Wind verhieß nichts gutes. Zur gleichen Zeit verkrampfte sich Neptun an ihrer Seite und auch Pluto sah sich suchend um, dann bedeutete sie dem Trupp stehenzubleiben. "Was ist? Warum gehen wir nicht weiter?" Einer der Leibwächter meldete sich. "Es gibt keine Anzeichen eines Hinterhalts."

"Sie sind nicht sensibel genug um es zu spüren", entgegnete Neptun. "Nicht sensibel?" Uranus schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. "Ich vermute kaum, daß sie die Botschaft des Windes verstehen können."

"Verstehen, Botschaft des Windes. Sie..."

"... hätten besser auf Sie hören sollen", erklang eine düstere Stimme. Vor ihnen erschien Quake, Bat und Cyklone. Der Senator ging einen Schritt zurück und die Leibwächter schoben sich vor ihn, doch bevor sie angreifen konnten, beschoß Bat sie mit schwarzer Energie. Ihre Augen leuchteten dunkel und ihre Haut verdunkelte sich auch. "Was ist? Tun sie endlich etwas", fuhr Senator Fuji sie an aber Uranus war klar, was der Vampirkönig gerade getan hatte. Die Leibwächter drehten sich zu ihm um und Quake höhnte: "Oh, sie werden etwas tun. Aber nur ihnen."

"Bitte?"

"WORLD SHAKING!" Der Energieball schoß auf die zwei Leibwächter zu, diese sprangen nach hinten und landeten vor den dunklen Senshi. _Jetzt schaffen wir noch nicht mal ein paar Leibwächter. _"Und jetzt..." Cyklone streckte eine Hand aus. Pluto, Neptun und sie stellten sich schützend vor den Senator.

"Aufhören!"

Cyklone und die zwei anderen Senshi wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen waren die übrigen Senshi aufgetaucht. "Du wagst es, einen Politiker, der den Zusammenhalt der Welt garantieren soll, anzugreifen (Moon)! Und du wagst es, seine Leibwächter auf ihn zu hetzen (Chibimoon)! Das lassen wir nicht zu! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Und wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und ich bin Sailorchibimoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Lächerlich." Die drei dunklen Senshi ließen mehrere ihrer eigenen Untergebenen erscheinen. "Sie schneiden uns ab", rief Neptun. "Schnell! So lange sie abgelenkt sind", befahl Pluto.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Die drei Angriffe wurden jeweils von einer ausgestreckten Hand aufgehalten. "Vielleicht" sagte Uranus leise, "könnten sie mit dem recht haben, was sie sagten. Ich meine, daß wir ihnen nicht viel helfen können." Der Senator verblaßte und in einer anderen Situation hätte sie sich über ihn amüsiert aber ihre Feststellung war ernst gemeint.

"Ich muß sagen, eure Freunde sind da ja noch wesentlich widerstandsfähiger." Cyklone lachte. "Noch sind wir nicht erledigt." Uranus' Schwert erschien in ihrer Hand. Neptun und Pluto folgten ihrem Beispiel. Sie sprang ab und schoß auf Cyklone zu, ließ das Schwert niedersausen. "SPACE SWORD..." Sie wurde von der gewaltigen negativen Energie zurückgeschleudert. Sie landete unsanft an einem Energiespender und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht.

Neptun hatte inzwischen versucht mit ihrem Spiegel Bat zu treffen, doch der Lichtstrahl wurde umgelenkt und kam als negative Energie wieder zurück. Ihre Freundin schrie, als sie auf den Boden aufprallte und Uranus mutmaßte, daß sie sich irgendwas zugezogen hatte.

Pluto ging es unterdessen nicht besser. Ihre Feuerattacke auf Quake hatte genauso versagt und sie landete an der Wand eines Geschäfts.

"Sehr schwach", spottete Quake, gab dann den Leibwächtern ein Zeichen. "Erfüllt eure Pflicht." Sie schossen zwei Strahlen aus ihren verformten Kanonen ab, die Senator Fuji beide trafen. Er schrie, als eines der seltsamen Gefäße, das den Ausschlag für Licht oder Dunkel gab, hervortrat. _Es ist vorbei. Neptun hatte doch recht, wir sind zu nichts mehr nutze._

"MERCURY AQUA HARP SONG!" Einige Kreaturen wurden vernichtet aber die nächsten Monster erschienen schon. "Toll, und jetzt", kommentierte Mars. Sie hörten einen Schrei und sahen wie etwas den Senator traf.

__

"Visionen warnen uns, sie sind keine genauen Voraussagen der Zukunft. Usagi hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, wir sollten uns davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. Wir müssen die Warnung ernst nehmen aber nicht einfach sagen, es wäre ja eh alles sinnlos."

Die Worte Hotarus schlichen sich in ihre Gedanken. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie mußten es schaffen. Uranus richtete sich langsam auf auch Neptun und Pluto erhoben sich trotz ihrer Schmerzen.

"Gebt euren Widerstand auf. Ihr dürftet wissen, was passieren wird. Ihr könnt nicht dagegen ankämpfen", sagte Bat.

"Uranus, Neptun , Pluto", hörten sie Sailormoons Stimme über das Kampfgeschrei. "Wir vertrauen euch. Ihr schafft es schon."

"Aber wieso?" rief Neptun zurück. Es wurde plötzlich ganz still. Sailormoon sah ihnen direkt in die Augen. "Weil wir ein Team sind. Nicht innere und äußere Krieger, nicht starke und schwache, nur ein Team." Neptun lächelte, auch Uranus und Pluto nickten. "Wir geben nicht auf", richtete Pluto sich an die dunklen Senshi, die dem ganzem belustigt zusahen. "Wir geben die Hoffnung nicht auf", riefen alle zusammen. Ihre Talismane erschienen wieder. Uranus Aura begann im blauem Licht ihres Schutzplaneten zu scheinen. Das Zeichen des Uranus leuchtete auf ihrer Stirn. Sie hob ihr Schwert...

"Planet des Windes! Stern des Uranus! Schnelligkeit und Kraft, schenkst du mir! Der Wind, ich fühl' ihn hier! Erhöre meinen Ruf nach deiner Kraft, laß meine Gegner spüren deine Macht!" Sie wirbelte herum und ein gewaltiger Sturm entstand um sie. Mehrere Energiebälle tanzten um sie herum, sammelten sich in ihrem Schwert, bis sie stillstand. "HEAVENTLY VIBRATING ERUPTIONS!" Ein Hagel aus den gelben Planeten traf Cyklone. Hätte er nicht rechtzeitig ein Schutzschild aufgebaut, wäre er erledigt gewesen. So traf ihn nur die halbe Energie und er flog weit durch die Luft.

Zur gleichen Zeit begann auch Neptun. Das Neptunzeichen und ihr Talisman erschienen. Sie leuchtete im blaugrün ihres Schutzplaneten...

"Planet des Meeres! Stern des Neptun! Erhöre meinen Ruf! Die Ruhe des Meeres erfüllte mich, doch jetzt brauch ich deine Macht! Des Wassers Kraft allein das schafft!" Ihr Spiegel strahlte, riesige Fluten tobten um ihren Körper. Auch die blauen Energiebälle ihres Planeten schwammen darin, konzentrierten ihre Zahl dann in Neptuns erhobenen Talisman. " TIDAL WAVE MELODY!" Die Planeten, begleitet von einer gigantischen Sturmflut – ähnlich der Merkurs - schossen auf Bat zu und schleuderten ihn zurück.

Jetzt war Pluto dran. Bei ihr wiederholte sich das gleiche. Ihre Aura leuchtete hellviolett.

"Planet der Unterwelt! Stern des Pluto! Du erwähltest mich zur Wächterin der Zeit, doch die Bedrohung ist nicht weit! Die Macht meines Sterns die öffne mir, den Frieden geben wir!" Das Wappen auf ihrem Stab leuchtete hell auf. "TIME FREEZING AND..." Erschrocken bildete Quake sein Schutzschild kurz danach traf ihn ein Sturm undefinierbarer Energie aus Plutos Talisman, wodurch er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Das verheerende Chaos drohte ihn zu zerreißen. Dann erschien ein Ring von Plutos Planeten um sie, diese sammelten sich im Stab und sie schlug auf den Boden. "... DEVOURING UNDERWORLD INFERNO!" Die Erde bebte und Dutzende von Planeten durchdrangen seinen Schild und er landete keuchend und schwer verletzt neben Bat und Cyklone. Er konnte nur noch einen gedanklichen Hilferuf an seinen Meister schicken, bevor er unter der Last seiner Verletzungen das Bewußtsein verlor.

"Wow", kommentierte Venus. Moon unterdessen konzentrierte sich. Der Mondstern erschien in ihrer Hand. "MOON STAR TIARA ACTION!" Der wirbelnde Morgenstern erlegte die Dämonen, die nach dem Verschwinden ihrer Erschaffer – eine dunkle Kugel hatte sie weggebracht – nicht mehr nachwachsen konnten.

Sie liefen auf Uranus, Neptun und Pluto zu. "Ihr habt es geschafft", jubelte Mars. "Ich wußte ihr könnt es", sagte Saturn. "Ja. Vielen Dank für euer Vertrauen", sagte Neptun. Sailormoon streckte ihre rechte Hand aus und erklärte. "Ein Team." Alle legten ihre Hände dazu. "Ein Team!"

__

Anmerkungen

Ich fand es einfach schade, daß äußere und innere Krieger andauernd getrennt vorgingen. Sollte ich jetzt noch diese Begriffe verwenden, dann nur als Sammelbegriffe und um Platz zu sparen. Betrachtet die klare Trennung sonst als aufgelöst.

__

Kapitel 18:Haß tötet das Licht

Schwarze Wolken zogen sich über den äußeren Bereichen der Stadt zusammen. Blitze zuckten und der Wind pfiff um das dunkle Gebäude. Im inneren kniete Tartarus gerade wieder vor der Kerze, aus der eine Flamme entstand. Die verschwommene Gestalt sprach zischend zu ihm: "Hast du einen Körper für mich gefunden?" Er nickte und eine zweite Kerze flammte auf. Wenn es etwas wie Überraschung in dieser Erscheinung gab, war sie jetzt zu sehen. "Oh... das ist interessant. Ich schätze du weißt, wer sie ist. Glaubst du wirklich sie wird sich eher ergeben als die Prinzessin?" Tartarus nickte. "Sie ist vollkommen auf mich fixiert und erkennt eure Existenz nicht. Ihr Haß wird immer größer, bald ist sie soweit."

"Sehr gut. Wartet mit dem entscheidendem Angriff, bis ich bei euch bin." Er neigte seinen Kopf. "Wie ihr wünscht, Gebieter." Er stand auf und wollte gehen, da hörte er noch einmal die Stimme. "Enttäusche mich nicht."

"Das werde ich nicht."

Die Flamme erloschen unter ein Schatten glitt durch die Tür. "Und Reaper?" Der Angesprochene trat ins trübe Licht. "Ich habe sie gefunden. Ich weiß nun wer sie ist." Tartarus grinste böse. "Ausgezeichnet. Dann kann die Endphase ja beginnen."

"Usagi, komm schon. Wir müssen zum Training", hörte sie Minakos Stimme durch die Tür. Sie schnappte ihre Sporttasche, drückte Chibiusa noch einen Kuß auf die Wange und verschwand. "Bis später", rief sie über die Schulter und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. "So ganz erwachsen ist sie wohl immer noch nicht." Chibiusa sah ihr lächelnd nach.

Yuki traf Usagi und Minako im Umkleideraum. "Hey, da seid ihr ja. Könnt ihr nicht mal pünktlich kommen", fuhr sie die beiden zornig an. "Ach, du kennst doch Usagi", wiegelte Minako ab und handelte sich von ihrer Freundin einen bösen Blick ein. "Trotzdem", hakte Yuki nach. "Beeilt euch gefälligst ein bißchen."

"Yuki!" Usagi sah sie streng an. "Was ist mit dir? Ich möchte nicht, daß du so zornig bist."

"Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht anfahren. Momentan weiß ich nicht, was mit mir los ist." Minako sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Weißt du wirklich nicht, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist?"

"Nein, es... ist immer alles weg, vergessen. Versteht ihr?" Ihre Freundinnen nickten. "Habe ich etwas falsches gemacht, habe ich mich falsch verhalten?" Usagi und Minako sahen sich betreten an. "Glaub mir, Yuki", sagte Usagi schließlich. "Es ist alles in Ordnung." Yuki wollte etwas sagen aber Minako sprang auf. "Kommt. Sonst reißt uns der Trainer noch in Stücke."

In einer Pause ging Usagi zum Trainer hinüber. "Darf ich kurz etwas fragen?"

"Wie könnt ich meiner Königin das verbieten", entgegnete er lächelnd. Usagi ging nicht drauf ein, sondern fragte: "Wir waren so lange nicht mehr beim Training. Hat sich Yuki irgendwie seltsam benommen in letzter Zeit?" Der Trainer sah sie fragend an. "Na ja, ihre Spielweise ist etwas aggressiver geworden aber sonst ist eigentlich alles wie immer." Usagi nickte. "Danke. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen wegen..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Ein gewaltiger Knall erschütterte die Halle. Mehrere Dämonen erschienen auf dem Spielfeld und nahmen die, sich ausruhenden Spielerinnen ins Kreuzfeuer. Es ging alles ganz schnell. Minako konnte Yuki gerade noch zur Seite reißen, dann trafen die Strahlen die Spielerinnen. Sie verwandelten sich ebenfalls in ihren dunklen Teil aber anstatt anzugreifen, erschien über ihnen Tartarus. Er schwebte förmlich in der Luft. "Schau genau hin", richtete er sich an die schockierte Yuki. Mit einer Handbewegung verschwanden die Spielerinnen. Yuki keuchte. "Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß beim Training! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Das Lachen hallte noch lange, nachdem er verschwunden war, durch die Halle. Usagi sah starr vor Schreck zu Yuki hinüber, deren Augen bedenklich böse leuchteten. Aber wer konnte es ihr verdenken? Das war Absicht, schob sich der Gedanke in Usagis Kopf. Volle Absicht.

Yuki stapfte durch die Stadt. Die Vision kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Der Mann – Tartarus – er war böse, abgrundtiefe böse. _Er ist das absolute Böse._ Die Stimme schürte den Zorn in ihr. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, die Meditationsübungen auszuführen, die Light ihr beigebracht hatte, aber es ging einfach nicht.

__

Erliege nicht deinem Zorn, sondern bleibe rein! Sie fluchte. Was wußte diese Gestalt im Wasser denn schon, wieso durfte sie ihn nicht hassen?

Sie hatte sich auf eine kleine Bank gesetzt. Irgendwie kam ihr ein Bild von ihren Eltern in den Sinn. Ihr Vater war schwer krank gewesen und schon vor der Geburt gestorben. Sie kannte ihn nur von Fotos. Ihre Mutter ging es nicht besser und die Geburt war zu viel für sie gewesen. Die Ärzte hatten nie richtig feststellen können, was wirklich die Ursache gewesen ist. Aus dem Bericht ging hervor, es handelte sich um einen tödlichen Virus aber Yuki bezweifelte das. Nach ihrer Geburt war sie in ein Waisenhaus gekommen. Sie hatte sich durchgebissen und eigentlich nie echten Schmerz empfunden, da sie ihre Eltern ja kaum kannte. Sie sah noch mal ihre Mutter, wie sie ruhig und friedlich in ihrem Bett schlief. Dann tauchte ein dunkler Schatten an ihrem Bett auf. Die Umrisse wurden deutlicher.

__

Wach auf! Die Stimme ließ sie hochschrecken. Sie stand wieder in dem schönem Brunnen. Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie tadelnd an und sagte nur: "Vergiß nie, was du gelernt hast!" Das Bild verschwamm und sie saß wieder im Park auf der Bank. Yuki atmete schwer durch. Wie nah war sie dem Verlust ihrer Selbstkontrolle gekommen? Was wäre in dem Traum geschehen? Am liebsten würde sie es gar nicht wissen wollen aber es schien, als ob ihr das nicht erspart bleiben sollte.

Plötzlich war ihr klar was hier los war. Sonja sprang auf, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, sprang auf und schnappte ihr Zepter. _Wenn ich mich nicht beeile ist es vorbei._ Luna und Artemis, die gerade kurz vorbeigekommen waren, kamen von den Geräuschen aufgeschreckt heraus. "Was ist los?"

"Ich hab' es gespürt", sagte sie, während sie, gefolgt von den beiden Katzen, aus dem Haus stürmte. "Das Böse steht vor dem Erwachen und sie wollen Cathy. Deswegen." Luna riß die Augen weit auf. "Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Oh mein Gott!"

"Natürlich das erklärt ihr Verhalten", fügte Artemis ebenso aufgebracht hinzu. Sie hetzten die Straßen zur Megauni entlang. Plötzlich blitzte es vor ihr auf und sie blieben abrupt stehen, als Reaper direkt vor ihnen auftauchte. "Wohin denn so eilig?" Sonja reagierte nicht. "Ich kümmer' mich um ihn. Lauft! Informiert sie!" Dann zog sie ihr Zepter. "GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP!" Galaxia richtete ihr Schwert auf ihn. "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Reaper!" Er schwang drohend seine Lanze. "Ich bin enttäuscht. Du hast lange gebraucht um es zu bemerken."

"Ich habe die Gefahr eurer Organisation lange genug unterschätzt. Es mußte ja so kommen. Aber ich lasse das nicht zu."

"Wirklich? Nun, du warst ja auch in der Zeit unseres Wachsens sehr mit dir selbst beschäftigt. Danach bist du ihr einmal dazwischengekommen. Nocheinmal gelingt es dir nicht. Unser Meister nimmt sich ihr gerade an. Es ist zu spät." Galaxia ließ ihr Schwert einmal kreisen, umklammerte dann fest den Griff. "Das werden wir ja sehen. GALACTIC LIGHT STRIKE!" Reaper hob seine Sense und blockte den Angriff mit negativer Energie ab. "Schade. Ich hatte mir einen besseren Kampf erhofft. Du bist kein Gegner mehr. Viel zu weich bist du geworden." _Ruhig, Galaxia. Ruhig_, mahnte sie sich. _Laß dich nicht provozieren._ Sie nahmen ihr Schwert in beide Hände und sprang ab. Sense und Schwertklinge prallten aufeinander.

Luna und Artemis kamen schwer atmend in der Basis an. Luna hatte kaum noch Kraft schlug aber noch mit ihrer Pfote nach dem Sicherheitsalarm der "kleinen" Basis. Sofort kamen alle Senshi, zum Glück waren alle da, aus ihren Zimmern gestürzt.

"Luna", schrie Usagi. "Mamoru und ich wollten gerade..." Es war offensichtlich was sie sagen wollte. Man erkannte es an ihrem hastig übergezogenem Hemd. "Unwichtig", sagte sie mit letzter Kraft. "Ist Yuki noch hier", fragte Artemis. Er erntete fragende Blicke. "Wißt ihr, unser Team wurde vor zwei Stunden entführt und sie ist glaub' ich an die frische Luft gegangen."

"Oh nein", seufzte Luna aufgebracht. "Wir müssen sie finden oder wir erleben die größte Katastrophe der Menschheit!"

"Was?" kam es wie aus einem Mund. "Eure Vision wird sich bewahrheiten, wenn das Böse Cathy bekommt", erklärte Artemis ungeduldig. "Schnell, verwandelt euch!" Keiner wagte zu widersprechen. Es schwang einfach zu viel Angst in ihren Stimmen mit.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, ..."

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"SATUR TWIN STAR POWER, ..."

"TITAN TWIN STAR POWER, ..."

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

__

Kapitel 19:Das Böse erwacht

Light schlief ruhig auf der Fensterbank als es an der Tür klingelte. Wieso sollte er jetzt aufstehen? Yuki war nicht da. "Yuki", kam es von draußen. "Bist du da?" _Usagi? Kann ein Kater denn heutzutage noch nicht mal mehr ausschlafen._ Mühsam schleppte er sich hoch und trottete zur Tür. Mit einem galantem Sprung erreichte er die Türklinke und zog sie runter. _Zum Glück hat Yuki nicht abgeschlossen._ Die Tür ging auf und er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er bemerkte, daß alle Senshi dieses Planeten da waren. Er bemerkte den strengen Blick von Luna und Artemis.

"Ich gehe nicht davon aus, daß sie hier ist", bemerkte Luna. "Nein, aber ich dachte, sie wäre bei euch und..." Er stockte. "Was ist passiert?" Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn. "Sie sind hinter ihr her", antwortete Artemis. "Sie sind hinter Yuki her und es ist fast vollendet."

"Nein!" Light war schlagartig hellwach. Warum war ihm das nicht schon eher aufgefallen? "Wir müssen sie finden! Sofort!" Er sprang voraus, die Treppe hinab. Die anderen folgten den Katzen, immer noch nicht wissend, was eigentlich so gefährlich war.

Tartarus stellte die Kerze in den Kreis aus weiteren Kerzen und Fackeln in ihrem grünem Licht. Das Ritual war vorbereitet. Die Zeremonie konnte beginnen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Körper. Er trat aus dem Kreis und machte sich auf den Weg. "Oh ja, meine Kleine. Du wirst gar nicht merken, was passiert. "

Galaxia blockte einen weiteren Hieb ab und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie jetzt schon hier festsaß. Ihre Konzentration ließ langsam nach und je länger der Kampf dauern würde, desto schlechtere Chance hatte sie und desto wahrscheinlicher würde es werden, daß sie zu spät kam.

Sie täuschte rechts an, machte dann einen Ausfallschritt nach links und stieß zu. Im letzten Moment blockte die Sense ihr Schwert ab. Negative Energie traf sie ziemlich unvorbereitet, sie wurde zurückgeschleudert und das Schwert flog ihr aus der Hand.

"Wirklich schwach." Reaper kam auf sie zu und ließ seine Sense kreisen. "Ich hätte mir mehr erhofft." Er hob seine Waffe. Es war vorbei. _Viel Glück, Krieger. Ihr werdet es brauchen._ Die Sense sauste auf sie hinab...

__

Der Direktor des Waisenhauses erwartete sie in seinem Zimmer. Schüchtern trat Yuki ein. Der Direktor war ein sehr gütiger Mensch mit leicht grauem Haar und einem Schnauzbart. Er erhob sich als die kleine fünf Jahre alte Yuki eintrat.

"Sie wollten mich sehen?"

"Setz dich bitte." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich merklich, als er fortfuhr. "Es geht um Saki." Yuki versteifte sich. Saki war ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Sonst hatte sie niemanden gehabt. Die meisten waren ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Warum wußte sie nicht. Vor ein paar Tagen war sie spurlos verschwunden. "Ich nehme nicht an, daß man sie gefunden hat."

"Oh, Yuki. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ihr beide habt euch gut verstanden und ich würde es dir nicht so direkt sagen, wenn du nicht schon so reif wärst für dein Alter."

"Was?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Es konnte nichts gutes sein. Er atmete tief durch. "Man hat sie heute Morgen an der Küste, im Meer, gefunden – tot." Sie wurde bleich, wollte etwas sagen, wollte weinen aber es ging nicht. Der Direktor stand auf und nahm sie in die Arme.

Yuki merkte wie einige Tränen ihre Sportkleidung befeuchtet hatten. Damals wollte sie es einfach nicht glauben, war viel zu geschockt um weinen zu können. Doch jetzt, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, kam es ihr um so mehr verrückt vor. Wer sollte ein kleines Kind töten? Ein kleines wehrloses Mädchen!

Wütend schlug sie auf die Balken der Bank. Wie lange saß sie jetzt eigentlich schon hier? "Ich muß irgendwo anders hin. Der Ort macht mich noch verrückt." Sie stand auf und wollte gehen. Plötzlich erschien eine Gestalt vor ihm. "Du?"

"Ich bin nur wegen dir gekommen."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Wirbelnd flog die Sense meterweit durch die Luft und bohrte sich dann in den Boden. Erschrocken drehte sich ihr Gegner um.

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellem Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!"

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

"Nein!" Reaper war außer sich. _Jetzt das ist meine Chance._ "GALACTIC BANISHMENT BEAM!" Er war zu abgelenkt um den Strahl zu bemerken. Getroffen fiel er zu Boden. Sie rollte sich schnell ab und griff nach ihrem Schwert. "Ich würde dich ja erledigen, wenn ich es nicht eilig hätte." Damit drehte sie sich um und bedeutete den Starlights ihnen zu folgen.

"Ich hab' sie", rief Merkur, die ihren Visor zur Orientierung benutzte. "Was ist eigentlich los", fragte Sailormoon im laufen die beiden Katzen. "Nur so viel", erklärte Luna. "Cathy ist ein geborenes Kind des Lichts. Sie allein kann euch den Weg zu eurer wahren Macht weisen. Sie darf nicht dem Haß erliegen."

"Du meinst Tartarus", keuchte Mars. Luna nickte. "Natürlich, dadurch würde sie angreifbar", erkannte Sailormoon. "Genau", sagte jetzt Artemis. "Ihr konntet alle Kämpfe nur überleben, weil ihr euch immer nur an die Prinzipien des Lichts gehalten habt." Moon traf nun die Erkenntnis. "Sie glaubt, Tartarus wäre der Anführer!"

"Ja. Das will er ihr weiß machen. Warum auch immer", bestätigte Light.

Sie schreckte zurück. "Was willst du von mir?" Lachend schlug er die Kapuze zurück und sie blickte direkt in sein haßerfülltes Gesicht. "Oh, deine Mitspielerinnen fühlen sich etwas einsam ohne dich."

"Du Mistkerl." Etwas stieg in ihr auf, sie griff nach der Kraft... und verwandelte sich in Lady Cathy. Schlagartig wußte sie wieder, wer sie wirklich war. "So leicht beeindruckst du mich nicht mehr, Tartarus. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."

"Daran zweifle ich nicht. Aber interessiert es dich nicht, wer für den Tod deiner Freundin verantwortlich war." Sie schluckte hart. "Wie bitte?"

"Oh, ich glaube, du weißt es ganz genau. Schau!" Das Bild der Küste vor Tokyo erschien vor ihr. Ihre Freundin hatte einen großen Einkaufskorb in der Hand. Yuki erinnerte sich, daß sie beim Einkaufen verschwunden war. Saki, ein hübsches Mädchen mit dunklem kurzem Haar, schreckte plötzlich zurück. Etwas traf sie und sie wurde zurückgeschleudert. Jetzt trat Tartarus ins Sichtfeld. Er hielt eine schwere Axt aus schwarzer Energie in der Hand. Lächelnd trat er vor sie verängstigte Saki, hob die Axt – Yuki wollte sich abwenden aber es ging nicht – und schlug zu.

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Warum?" Der Schmerz stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Sie stand mit mir im Weg."

"Im Weg? Wobei sollte dir ein kleines Mädchen im Weg stehen?" brüllte sie jetzt zornig.

"Halt!" Sailormoon und das Sailorteam kamen die Straße hinunter gelaufen. "Yuki! Du darfst ihn nicht hassen. Das will er nur", rief Sailormoon ihr zu. "Warum nicht? Warum darf ich ihn nicht hassen? Er hat meine Freundin, und wer weiß wieviele Menschen noch, auf dem Gewissen!"

"Bekämpfe ihn nicht mit seinem Mitteln", warnte Light. "Du mußt..."

"Schweigt!" Mehrere Blitze trafen die Senshi. "Ich hab' noch etwas für dich, Cathy. Sieh genau hin!"

... Die dunkle Gestalt aus ihrem Traum wurde sichtbar. Es war Tartarus. Er beugte sich über ihre Mutter, murmelte einige Worte und flüsterte dann: "Jetzt wirst du sterben, genauso wie dein Mann."

Das war zuviel. Scharf atmete sie ein. Das wirst du büßen, du Bastard!" Haß stieg in ihr hoch und sie ignorierte alle Warnungen der anderen. Ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl flog aus ihren Händen auf ihn zu und hüllte ihn vollkommen ein. Das Licht zerplatzte an seinem Körper und er rief. "Es ist soweit! Deine Zeit ist gekommen! Nimm den Körper, den ich für dich vorbereitet habe!"

__

Vorbereitet? Für was? Ein einziger donnernder Blitz schoß aus den dunklen Wolken, die sich über ihnen gebildet hatten. Er traf sie und drang direkt in ihre Seele ein. _Nein! Was habe ich getan? Er hat mich reingelegt. Er war nicht..._ Sie schrie und versuchte sich zu winden, gegen die in ihr aufsteigende Macht. Aber es ging nicht, der Haß hatte sie zu sehr von ihren wahren Kräften weggebracht. Es war vorbei. Sie hatte versagt, sie hatte alle enttäuscht.

Sailormoon hockte ein paar Meter von Cathy entfernt. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. "Oh nein", rief Pluto. "Was ist das (Neptun)?"

"Das kann nicht sein (Uranus)!"

"Diese Energie (Saturn)..."

"Was meint ihr (Titan)?" Sie sah die erschreckten Gesichter der anderen Senshi. "Das darf nicht wahr sein", kam es von Venus. "Nein", rief jetzt auch Jupiter. Mars war zurückgeschreckt. "Das ist ja..." Merkur brauchte gar nicht erst ihren Computer zu befragen. Zu oft hatte sie es schon gesehen. "... Metallia!"

"Yuki", konnte Sailormoon nur geschockt hervorbringen. Chibimoon und Tuxedo Mask neben ihr standen nur fassungslos da.

Die schwarze Energie Metallias legte sich um Yuki. "Usagi, hilf mir", flüsterte sie noch, dann brach ihr Widerstand und sie verwandelte sich. Ihr Haar und ihr Kleid wurden pechschwarz. Ihr Kleid war jetzt zusätzlich mit einigen roten Streifen verziert. Auf der Stirn erschien nun das Zeichen des "Bund des Bösen" um das herum sich ein schwarzer Ring legte. Ihr Augen glühten rot, als sie den Kopf hoch.

"Endlich! Endlich bin ich erwacht!" Sie drehte sich zu den erstarrten Senshi um. "Jetzt werdet ihr sterben!"

"GALACTIC LIGHT STRIKE!" Der Strahl aus Galaxias Schwert traf Metallia. Sie schreckte zurück. "Ein bißchen spät, Wächterin." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war abgelenkt und Sailormoon wußte, daß das ihre einzige Chance war. Sie nickte Chibimoon zu und beide standen auf. Sie verwandelten sich in ihre Prinzessinnengestalt. Serenity ließ das Amulett erscheinen, die Silberkristalle verschmolzen mit ihren Stäben. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER UNION SCREAM!" Die starke Lichtenergie umhüllte Metallia, kurz war ein kleines Leuchten zu sehen, dann war alles vorbei. Lachend stand Metallia immer noch da und wandte sich jetzt ruhig an Tartarus: "Lassen wir sie noch etwas am Leben. Ich bin noch nicht im Vollbesitz meiner Kraft." Mit diesen Worten entmaterialisierten sie und ließen die Senshi zurück.

"Oh, Yuki", flüsterte Sailormoon.

__

Kapitel 20:Yukis Vergangenheit

Die schwarzen Wolken hatten sich mittlerweile fast über die ganze Stadt ausgebreitet. Nur um den Palast gab es noch einige Stellen mit freiem, blauem Himmel. Die Sonne war schon kaum noch zu sehen und der ganzen Planet zitterte regelrecht unter dem Ausbruch der gewaltigen negativen Energie.

Serenity II ging wieder ins Schloß zu ihren Freunden. "Schöne Pleite", sagte Mars. "Was tun wir jetzt?" Galaxia schüttelte mißmutig den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich können wir gar nichts mehr tun."

"Das darfst du nicht sagen, es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit", tadelte Serenity sie. Ihre Mutter kam hinein. "Ja, aber ihr müßt sie zurückgewinnen. Sonst gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr."

"Ihr! Ihr! Ihr sprecht immer von ihr! Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach machen, wenn ihr uns nicht endlich einmal über IHRE Vergangenheit aufklärt?" schrie sie jetzt regelrecht. Zornig ballte sie ihre Fäuste und alle sahen sie entgeistert an. "Prinzessin, es ist ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis und nur..."

"Geheimnis, PAH! Wegen eurem noch so tollem Geheimnis, habe ich eine sehr gute Freundin an das Böse verloren!" Weinend hieb sie so fest gegen den nächsten Stuhl, daß er meterweit durch die Luft flog. Endymion griff ihre Hand. "Bitte, Usagi. Hör auf. Du darfst nicht wütend sein, sondern mußt jetzt nur an Yuki denken." Der Zorn wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie entspannte sich etwas. "Aber ihr müßt uns wenigstens etwas erzählen, ich brauche doch irgendetwas wo ich ansetzten kann." Serenity I nickte, ging dann zum Fenster hinüber. "Es ist noch nicht so wichtig, wer sie ist. Nur wie sie so wütend gemacht wurde."

"Aber ich dachte, daß hätten wir schon geklärt", stutzte Venus. "Nicht ganz. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht aber eben gerade ist es mir eingefallen."

"Was?"

"Hört zu! Ich werde es euch erzählen." Sie setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl und blickte die Senshi ernst an. Dann begann sie zu erzählen...

"Königin Metallia?" Tartarus blieb unsicher am Anfang der Stufen zu ihrem Thron stehen. "Tritt näher", sagte sie mit gleichmäßiger Stimme. Er ging die Stufen hinauf. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und betrachtete eine Holographie des Kristallpalastes. "Sie haben es also tatsächlich geschafft. Ich hätte gedacht, es würde längere Zeit brauchen." Er schwieg. "Wir haben so gut wie alle heiligen Stätten mittlerweile unter unsere Kontrolle. Wenn wir jetzt das Zentrum der Ordnung, den Kristallpalast, als Knotenpunkt benutzen können, ist die Herrschaft des Lichts endgültig gebrochen." Mit einem Ruck hatte sie sich umgedreht. "Oder haben sie etwa die Elixiere gefunden." Tartarus schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst wir konnten sie nicht finden."

"Unterschätze die Sailorkrieger nicht", warnte sie. "Bestimmt nicht. Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht die geringste Ahnung von den mächtigen Elixieren. Bedenkt, die Königin wird ihnen nichts sagen dürfen." Metallia lachte schallend. "Ihr habt recht, Tartarus. Sie ist genauso an das Gesetz gebunden."

"Ja. Und die einzige Person, die sie aufklären dürfte ist mit euch vereint."

"Du hast wirklich eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen", lobte sie. Das Lob tat ihm gut nach all den Fehlschlägen. Bald würde die Zeit der Befreiung gekommen sein. Endlich konnten er und seinesgleichen in Frieden leben. "Das Heer wird in kürzester Zeit bereit sein. Wir können bald mit dem Angriff beginnen."

"Es begab sich zu der Zeit, als auch eure Eltern ihre auserwählten Kinder empfingen. Die Eltern Lady Cathys waren schon lange ausgesucht. Doch damals hatte ich keine Ahnung von der bevorstehenden Wiedergeburt Metallias. Ihre Schergen hatten herausgefunden, wessen Eltern Cathys waren. Ich hätte es vielleicht bemerkt aber ich hatte zu viel damit zu tun eure Geburt zu verschleiern.

Sie schafften es irgendwie Metallia zu benachrichtigen und sie schickte sie los um die Geburt zu verhindern. Doch die Aura Cathys war zu stark und schützte auch ihre Eltern. Als ich den Plan bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät. Metallias Untertanen hatten einen tödlichen Virus freigesetzt, der beide Elternteile infizierte. Ihr Vater starb kurz vor der Geburt und ihre Mutter war drauf und dran das Kind abtreiben zu lassen.

Ich ging das Risiko ein und sprach über die Traumebene mit ihr. Ihre Mutter war eine starke Frau. Trotz dessen, daß die Geburt ihren sicheren Tod bedeutete, trug sie Yuki aus. Das Baby war kerngesund, da der Virus ihr nichts anhaben konnte, aber ihre Mutter starb bei der Erfüllung ihres Schicksals."

Betretene Mienen machten sich auf den Gesichtern der Senshi breit. "Du meinst also, er hat es ausgenutzt", fragte Titan. "Genau. Sie war zu sehr auf ihn fixiert und sah die Gefahr Metallias nicht. Das wollte er damit nur bezwecken. Tartarus, oder auch der Hexer genannt, hat den Tod ihrer Eltern anscheinend absichtlich für sich beansprucht."

"Um ihren Haß zu schüren", beendete Saturn. "Wir müssen sie wiedergewinnen. Sie überzeugen, daß sich ihre Mutter nur für sie geopfert hat", meinte Pluto jetzt. "Das Problem ist nur, daß Metallias Energie viel stärker ist, als die Energie von Mistress 9 und ich weiß nicht ob Yuki mittlerweile einen so starken Willen hat, wie Hotaru damals", bemerkte Neptun. Uranus fügte noch hinzu: "Außerdem haben wir keine Ahnung, wo sie überhaupt ist und wenn wir auf sie warten, könnte sie schon zu mächtig sein."

"Wenn ich dich unterbrechen darf." Merkur schaute von ihrem Computer auf und ihre Lippen formten das erste Lächeln, was Serenity II an diesem Tag gesehen hatte. "Ich hab' sie", vollendete sie triumphierend. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" wollte Healer wissen. "Erzähl uns jetzt aber bitte nicht du hast geraten", scherzte Fighter und handelte sich einen Ellbogenstoß von Maker ein. "Nein, nein. Keine Angst", wehrte Merkur ab. "Ich habe den Energieausbruch, der erfolgte, als Metallia Yukis Körper übernahm, zurückverfolgt. In einem alten verlassenem Gebäude, mitten im Zentrum ihres Gebietes, liegt der Ursprung. Dort haben sie wahrscheinlich die Zeremonie zur Freisetzung vorbereitet."

"Dann gehen wir dahin!" Jupiter war aufgesprungen. Alle anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und Serenity sagte letztendlich. "Verteidigen wir alles, was wir gern haben."

"Paßt bitte auf euch auf", bat Serenity I. Das Sailorteam zog los. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto blieben aber mit Starlights und Galaxia zur Verteidigung zurück.

"Schaut!" Venus deutete nach unten. Dort. in einer großen Halle der alten Villa, wimmelte es von Menschen – jedenfalls von deren negativen Ichs. "Weiter", drängte sie. "Willst du ihnen nicht helfen", flüsterte Venus. "Glaube mir, daß würde ich sehr gerne aber es geht nun mal nicht. Wir müssen Metallia wieder von Cathy trennen, es ist unsere einzige Chance." Venus nickte nachdenklich und Saturn und Titan führten sie den Gang hinunter. "Es ist gleich da hinten", raunte Saturn. Sie stahlen sich leise an den Wachen vorbei und kamen zu einer großen Tür, die von mehreren Wachposten bewacht wurde. "Laßt mich." Jupiter wollte zum Angriff übergehen aber Venus hielt sie zurück. "Warte. Deine Attacke macht zu viel Krach." Bevor ihre Freundin widersprechen konnte, war Venus schon aus der Deckung gesprungen. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie ihren Liebesstaub ab und eine Sekunde später lagen die Wächter betäubt da. Jupiter kam, gefolgt von den anderen, aus der Deckung hervor. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Ich hab' sie nur betäubt. Dafür brauche ich nicht die ganze Vorbereitung."

"Gib's zu. Du hast heimlich geübt."

"Darf ich das nicht?"

"Du willst dich doch nur in den Vordergrund spielen."

"Seid ihr fertig", fragte Chibimoon lächelnd. "Klar", entgegneten beide. "Dann gehen wir."

"Wartet", zischte Tuxedo Mask. "Wollt ihr da einfach so reingehen?"

"Er hat recht", meinte Sailormoon jetzt. "Wir dürfen nichts übereilen. Hast du einen Plan, Merkur?" Die Angesprochene kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn plötzlich schwang die Doppeltür auf und die Senshi hechteten in Deckung. Reaper kam heraus geschritten, ohne die betäubten Wachen zu bemerken. "Jetzt", flüsterte Tuxedo Mask. "Ja", stimmte Merkur ihm zu. "Wir haben keine bessere Chance." Vorsichtig schlichen sie in den nur von ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten Raum. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloß und sie hörten ein nur zu bekanntes Lachen. "Wie naiv seid ihr eigentlich? Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt mich besiegen zu können?" Metallia saß auf einem dunklem Thron und Tartarus stand daneben.

"Wir hatten nicht die Absicht, dich zu besiegen", sagte Sailormoon. "Genau. Wir sind gekommen um unsere Freundin wiederzubekommen", fügte Chibimoon hinzu. Metallia lachte wieder ihr grausames Lachen. "Wenn ihr Cathy meint, vergeßt es. Sie steht vollkommen unter meiner Kontrolle."

"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie stark deine Kontrolle ist", rief Jupiter.

"...THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!"

"... SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!"

"... SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!"

"... VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!"

"Ha, ist das alles?" Die vier gewaltigen Attacken verpufften wirkungslos an einer Handbewegung Metallias. Geschockt starrten die Senshi auf sie. "Seht ihr. Ihr habt nicht die geringste Chance."

"...TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Auch dieser Angriff zeigte keine Wirkung. Jetzt blieb nur noch eine Hoffnung. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt Metallia soweit zu schwächen, daß sie sich nicht mehr gegen das Licht wehren konnte aber jetzt mußten sie es so versuchen. Sailormoon verwandelte sich in Serenity. Der Silberkristall erschien und verband sich mit ihrem Stab. Das Mondamulett hing bereits wieder um ihren Hals. Sie spürte wie sich Chibimoon neben ihr auch wappnete. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER UNION SCREAM!" Das Licht traf auf den Thron, hüllte ihn für Sekunden ein... und verschwand. "Nein", stöhnte sie. "Yuki, bitte! Du mußt dich gegen sie wehren!"

"Zwecklos! Und jetzt werdet ihr sterben!" Ihre Augen glühten kurz auf und ein einziger Strahl purer Dunkelheit schien sie zu verschlucken. _Es ist vorbei. Es ist alles vorbei._ Dann schlug sie hart auf dem Boden auf und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.

"Komm, Tartarus. Laß uns gehen." Sie machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür hin. "Sie haben uns gerade einiges erleichtert. Kümmern wir uns endlich um den eigentlichen Angriff."

"Ja, Gebieterin." Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Serenity und die Senshi. "Gehen wir."

__

Kapitel 21:Der Angriff

Michiru legte Haruka eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Es wird schon alles gut werden." Sie löste sich und ging zum Fenster hinüber. "Ich weiß nicht. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß irgend etwas passiert ist. Es ist merkwürdig."

"Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken", beruhigte Michiru sie. "Komm. Laß uns wieder zu den anderen gehen." Haruka nickte und folgte ihr mit besorgten Blick.

"Da seid ihr ja", sagt Sonja. "Habt ihr auch dieses merkwürdige Echo gespürt?" Michiru sah sie fragend an. "Na ja. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl", gab Haruka zu. "Als ob etwas passiert wäre." Setsuna sah sie betreten an. "Ja. Und ich fürchte es war nichts gutes." Haruka und Michiru wechselten einen langen Blick.

"Kommt schnell!" Yaten kam hineingestürzt. "Wir haben eine Nachricht aufgefangen."

"Was ist passiert?" Haruka klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingern gegen die Wand. "Das solltet ihr euch lieber selbst ansehen", sagte Yaten und winkte sie hinter sich her.

Als sie den Raum betraten standen Seiya und Taiki neben der Königin und Luna und Artemis saßen stumm daneben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, begann der Holoprojektor vor ihnen zu summen. Das Bild eines stämmigen Offiziers des Sicherheitsdienstes erschien. Er wirkte ziemlich gehetzt und Blutspuren zierten sein Gesicht.

"Feindliche Aktivitäten... sie rüsten auf, rüsten zum Angriff... Es ist schon fast abgeschlossen. Wir müssen sofort..." Der Rest ging in der Explosion hinter ihm unter. Haruka zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, von dem Mann war nichts mehr zu sehen, stattdessen konnte man nun deutlich die Legionen von, in Dämonen verwandelte, Menschen sehen, die zielstrebig auf den Palast zusteuerten. Dann war die Übertragung zu ende.

Michiru schluckte an Harukas Seite. "Wann ist die Nachricht eingetroffen?"

"Vor einer Stunde. Sämtliche Verbindungen zu unseren Leuten sind nutzlos." Eine Spur von Trauer zeichnete ihr Gesicht. "Sie sind ihnen bestimmt direkt in die Arme gelaufen." Haruka hieb gegen eine Säule und biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Sicher, sie vertraute ihnen aber allein gegen eine Armee von verwandelten Menschen, die nicht zu gefährden sie gedachten...

Ein Blick in die Runde verriet ihr, daß ihre Freunde dasselbe dachten. "Das erklärt das merkwürdige Gefühl", meinte Setsuna aber niemand traute sich ihren Gedanken zu ende zu führen.

Tartarus betrachte seine Geschöpfe. Bis hierher hatten sie, wie erwartet, keinen Widerstand entgegengesetzt bekommen. Jetzt teilte sich ihre Armee. Reaper würde, zusammen mit Hyena und Dragon, einen Teil der Armee südlich des Palastes zum Angriff führen. Scorpia, Snake und Spider würden von Osten her kommen und Bat, Cyklone und Quake von Westen. Sie würden eine Bresche schlagen, die es Tartarus und Metallia ermöglichen würde von Norden in den Palast zu stoßen.

__

Seid ihr soweit, fragte er seine Krieger telepathisch. Diese bejahten alle. "Tötet die Wachen und fangt mir alle, die sich im Palast befinden", befahl er. Nicht das er glaubte Tote noch ärgern zu können aber die Senshi würden sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er ihre Freunde zu Monstern machte. "Es kann losgehen. Angriff!"

"Eure Majestät! Der Palast ist total umzingelt. Sie gehen jetzt zum Angriff über", gab der Offizier zitternd Bericht. "So viel dazu, daß alles gut wird", kommentierte Haruka. "Kommt jetzt! Tun wir, was wir tun müssen! Auch wenn wir dabei sterben!" Die anderen nickten grimmig.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" 

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP!"

Die sieben Sailorkrieger – die letzten die geblieben waren – stürmten ins Freie und blieben sofort stehen. Die schiere Zahl ihrer "Gegner" war überwältigend.

"Na toll", meinte Fighter sarkastisch. "Wir gegen den Rest der Welt. Ist doch mehr als fair, oder?" Langsam wälzten sich die Massen hoch. "Wie es aussieht scheinen sie nicht über den Norden anzugreifen. Könnte das ein Trick sein?" bemerkte Maker. "Wir haben keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken", rief Galaxia. "Uranus, Neptun, zur Westseite! Starlights ihr bleibt hier. Pluto! Wir gehen zur Südseite!" Galaxia gefiel der Gedanke, eine Flanke offenzulassen, ebenso wenig aber es ging nicht anders. Die sieben Krieger spritzten auseinander. War das der Untergang?

Dieses wohltuende, warme Licht erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper. Sie fühlte wie die Wunden heilten.

__

"Wacht auf! Wacht auf, Prinzessinnen des Lichts!" Die Stimme flüsterte in ihre Gedanken, sie kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor. Neben ihr stöhnte Venus: "Wer bist du?"

__

"Euer Schicksal. Bitte ihr müßt euch beeilen!" 

"Wofür? Es ist zu spät. Wir schaffen es nicht mehr rechtzeitig", sagte sie. Außerdem waren sie nicht mehr stark genug. _"Es geht hier nicht nur um eure Welt, sondern um das Schicksal des ganzen Universums. Ihr müßt das Licht von der Dunkelheit lösen. Wenn die Dunkelheit das Licht verschlingt, wird das Universum in der totalen Apokalypse verschwinden. Befreit die Wächterin des Lichts, nur sie kann euch zu eurer wahren Bestimmung führen."_ Das warme Licht stärkte ihre Körper und ihren Geist.

"Es ist so angenehm... (Moon)"

"... und warm (Chibimoon)."

"So wohltuend (Mars)..."

"... stärkend (Jupiter)..."

"... sanft (Merkur)..."

"... freundlich (Titan)..."

"... liebevoll (Venus)..."

"... und so belebend (Saturn)."

Durchströmt von neuer Stärke richteten sich Tuxedo Mask und die Senshi auf. Nein, sie würden nicht aufgeben, sie würden Cathy von Metallias Einfluß befreien und die Welt retten. "Gehen wir", sagte Tuxedo Mask entschlossen. Alle nickten und verließen das leere Gebäude.

"Planet des Windes! Stern des Uranus! Schnelligkeit und Kraft, schenkst du mir! Der Wind, ich fühl' ihn hier! Erhöre meinen Ruf nach deiner Kraft, laß meine Gegner spüren deine Macht! HEAVENTLY VIBRATING ERUPTION!"

Mit einem gewaltigem Getöse schossen die Energiebälle auf die Angreifer zu. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, kamen sie weiter auf sie zu. Uranus schreckte zurück. "Wie ist das möglich?" Ein Lachen ertönte aus den Reihen der Angreifer. Cyklone stand dort und rief ihnen zu: "Sie sind durch Metallias Energie so weit gestärkt worden, daß sie euren Angriffe widerstehen können." Auch Quake höhnte jetzt: "Euch wird es nicht besser, als euren Freunden gehen." Wütend setzte Neptun zum Angriff an. "Planet des Meeres! Stern des Neptun! Erhöre meinen Ruf! Die Ruhe des Meeres erfüllte mich, doch jetzt brauch ich deine Macht! Des Wassers Kraft allein das schafft! TIDAL WAVE MELODY!" Doch die Attacke verpuffte in der Luft vor den drei dunklen Senshi.

Getroffen sackte Healer zu Boden. "Healer! Na warte! STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Der Angreifer absorbierte den Strahl einfach, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Etwas abseits schwebten die drei dunklen Senshi in der Luft und betrachteten zufrieden den Kampf. 

"TIME FREEZING AND DEVOURING UNDERWORLD INFERNO!" Anstatt des zu erwartenden Zeitsturms passierte überhaupt nichts. Verwirrt sah sie Galaxia an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung." Dann packte sie ihr Schwert. "GALACTIC LIGHT STRIKE!" Der Strahl schoß durch die Reihen, richtete aber nicht den geringsten Schaden an. "Na klasse. Jetzt dürfen wir uns noch nicht mal mehr verteidigen." Sie warf einen Angreifer zurück. "Gebt auf!" Reaper sah kühl auf sie hinab. "Euer Widerstand ist sinnlos! Diese Welt gehört doch bereits uns!" Eine Explosion erschütterte die gegenüberliegende Seite. _Das war das Haupttor, sind sie etwa doch im Norden... _"Oh nein. Sie sind durchgebrochen", rief Pluto, Galaxias Gedanken zu ende führend. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Das ist das Ende!"

Erschrocken wich Königin Serenity I zurück. Sie wollte den Silberkristall rufen aber es passierte nichts. Es geschah überhaupt nichts.

"Macht euch keine Hoffnungen", sagte Metallia. Ihre roten Augen glühten gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich war der Einfluß des Bösen zu stark. "So ist es", entgegnete sie, ihre Gedanken erahnend. "Der gesamte Palast ist mittlerweile in meiner Hand. Ich habe die Kristallkammer bereits abgeschirmt, als das Schild zusammenbrach. Ihr könnt ihn nicht mehr rufen."

"Glaubt nicht, daß ich wehrlos wäre." Sie hob eine Hand und ein blendend weißer Lichtstrahl schoß auf Metallia zu. Diese lachte nur und wehrt ihn mit einer Hand ab. "Ich hab' mich schon gefragt, ob ihr es noch könnt." Serenity machte unbeeindruckt einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Ich kann noch mehr."

"Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter", befahl Tartarus schroff und hinter ihm erschienen Reaper und einige Dämonen mit den Freunden ihrer Senshi. "Ergebt euch oder sie werden sterben." Serenity zögerte einen Augenblick, was Metallia für einen Angriff nutzte. Die negative Energie traf sie und schickte sie augenblicklich ins Reich der Schlafenden.

Das Sailorteam erreichte den Palast gerade noch rechtzeitig um den endgültigen Zusammenbruch der Verteidigung zu sehen. Die übrigen Sailorkrieger waren nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. Sailormoon zuckte zusammen. _Mutter?_ "Metallia. Sie ist bei meiner Mutter."

"Wirklich? Dann müssen wir was tun", meinte Jupiter. Sie stellten sich auf. "Wir sollten sie hoffentlich überraschen können. Dann müssen wir aber alle unsere Kräfte vereinen und auf Cathys Geist übertragen, wenn wir sie retten wollen." Die anderen nickten stumm. "Für die Freiheit." Alle faßten sich an den Händen, dann nahmen sie Tuxedo Mask in die Mitte. "SAILORTeleport!"

__

Kapitel 22: Das reine Böse

Kühl sah sie auf die Gestalt der Königin hinab. Endlich hatte sie ihre Rache bekommen. So viele Versuche waren fehlgeschlagen, doch jetzt endlich hatte die Zeit der Dunkelheit begonnen.

"Alles ist abgeriegelt. Die übrigen Senshi werden nicht mehr weit kommen." Sie nickte. Vermutlich würden sie zur Kristallkammer gehen. "Laßt sie noch ein wenig." Tartarus stutzte und sie lächelte böse. "Sie stellen keine Bedrohung mehr da. Die Transformation ist fast abgeschlossen. Was sie auch versuchen, es ist zu spät."

"Gut. Ich habe verstanden." Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die gefesselte Königin. "Seht ihr, Hoheit", sagte sie ohne jeden Ausdruck. "Alles was ihr euch aufgebaut habt, zerbricht wieder. Nur die Dunkelheit ist beständig. Liebe und Licht sind doch nur ein kurzes Aufflackern im Dunkel des Universums."

"Ihr irrt euch", widersprach sie. "Das Licht kann nicht sterben. Es ist ewig."

"Falls ihr damit auf eure Tochter anspielt, sie ist bereits tot. Es war leichter, als ich erwartet hatte." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Tartarus hinüber. "Alles wird in der absoluten Finsternis verschwinden und kein Licht wird je wieder strahlen."

"Das ist falsch!" Das plötzliche, grelle Licht erfüllte den ganzen Saal und alle Anwesenden schirmten ihre Augen ab. In einer regenbogenfarbenen Lichtkugel tauchte das totgeglaubte Sailorteam auf.

Geduckt schlichen Uranus und Neptun hinter einigen Tischen durch den Raum und huschten schnell wieder hinaus. "Wir sind gleich da. Die Kristallkammer ist da vorne", raunte Uranus. "Das weiß ich auch", entgegnete Neptun beleidigt. Sie hatten sich nach der Explosion dafür entschieden, daß es draußen keinen Zweck mehr hatte und sich in den Palast zurückgezogen. Die negative Energie Metallias durchflutet bereits den ganzen Palast und hatte sich um die Kristallkammer gelegt. Das bedeutete natürlich, Königin Serenity war hilflos.

Auch Galaxia und Pluto näherten sich von einer anderen Seite der Kammer. "Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst seine Macht beherrschen?" Pluto sah sie fragend an. "Beherrschen nicht aber es dürfte wohl reichen um für kurze Zeit Verwirrung zu stiften." Zugegeben es war riskant und da sie die Macht des Kristalls nicht richtig einschätzen konnte, mußte es schnell geschehen. Kurz bevor sie zur Kristallkammer gegangen waren, hatten sie gesehen wie die Königin gefesselt wurde.

Sie bogen um die letzte Ecke und erwarteten halb in die Arme von Wachposten zu rennen aber der Gang war leer. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Geräusch und zwei Schatten kündigten unerwarteten Besuch an. Die Deckung des Ganges war schon zu weit weg. Galaxias Herzschlag beschleunigte sich abrupt, sie umfaßte den Griff ihres Schwertes und atmete tief ein... Dann traten Uranus und Neptun ins flackernde Licht des Ganges. Sie stieß die Luft zischend wieder aus.

"Habt ihr uns aber erschreckt", sage Neptun gedämpft. "Das gleiche könnte ich von euch behaupten", gab sie zurück. "Aber egal, gut das ihr hier seid. Nehmt eure Talismane!" Sie standen jetzt vor der Tür der Kristallkammer, die von einem pulsierendem schwarzen Feld abgeschirmt war. "Wie müssen Metallias Blockade brechen. Macht euch bereit. LIGHT OF HOPE!"

"SPACE SWORD!"

"DEEP AQUA MIRROR!"

"GARNET ORB!"

Das gemeinsame Licht schuf einen kleinen Durchgang. "Und jetzt? Wir können nicht durch, ohne uns selbst zu fangen", bemerkte Uranus. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte huschte ein schwarzer Schatten durch das Tor und zwischen ihnen tauchte Artemis auf. "Wir waren gerade auf den Weg zur Königin, als Metallia eindrang und hielten es nicht für klug einfach hineinzuspazieren", erklärte der Kater. Gleich darauf erschien Luna wieder mit dem Mondzepter im Maul. Das war keine Sekunde zu spät, denn schon brach die Öffnung unter dem Druck der negativen Energie zusammen. Luna gab Galaxia das Zepter samt Silberkristall. "Mehr ging nicht aber ich glaube eh, daß wir das Mondamulett wohl nicht brauchen werden."

"Denk ich auch nicht", drang die Stimme Fighters um die Ecke und die übrigen Starlights folgten. "Beeilen wir uns", drängte Healer.

Bloß keine Angst, sie durfte jetzt nicht zweifeln, rief sich Sailormoon zur Ordnung. "Los jetzt!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN TWIN STAR POWER!"

"TITAN TWIN STAR POWER!"

Sie sammelte die Kräfte, die auf sie übergingen in ihrem Stab. Chibimoon trat dazu und half ihr. Die Farben der Sailorkrieger legten sich um die zwei gekreuzten Stäbe. Sie legten ihre Kraft noch dazu und riefen dann gemeinsam: "MOON HEALING POWER!" Die Welle heilendem Lichts umhüllte die überraschte Metallia. _Cathy! Hörst du mich! Du mußt mithelfen, wehre dich dagegen!_

Mit einen Zischen verschwand das Licht und Metallia stand unbeeindruckt da. Die Senshi keuchten erschrocken. Keine Reaktion, nicht die geringste. "Interessant. Diese Widerstandskraft hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut", kommentierte Metallia. Die dunklen Senshi an der Wand wollten eingreifen aber Metallia brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Stehenbleiben. "Sie können nichts mehr ausrichten, es ist zu spät."

"Yuki! Yuki, ich weiß das du mich hörst", schrie Sailormoon. "Vergiß es, Prinzessin. Ab heute werde ich regieren. Du bist mir jetzt schon lange genug auf der Nase herumgetanzt, jetzt mache ich kurzen Prozeß mit dir." Sie hob eine Hand. Mars schrie noch eine Warnung aber es war zu spät, all ihre Energie hatte sie in den Angriff gelegt.

"Sailormoon!" Etwas wirbelte auf sie zu. Instinktiv streckte sie ihren Arm aus und hielt das Mondzepter in der Hand. Schlagartig war sie Serenity II und blockte Metallias Attacke ab. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer ihr das Zepter zugeworfen hatte.

"Dein Widerstand ist sinnlos oder willst du mich etwa schon wieder verbannen? Das würde nichts bringen. Ich würde mich wieder befreien können und du würdest sterben. Und dann?"

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht den Kristall einzusetzen. Was würde es schon bringen zu töten, genauso wenig wie es etwas bringen würde zu hassen, Cathy", sprach Serenity jetzt ganz ruhig und nicht auf Metallia achtend. Ihre Brosche strahlte jetzt und hüllte die beiden vollkommen ein. "Sei still! Kapiere es endlich, sie ist tot", fuhr Metallia sie an. Schwarze Blitze zuckten aus ihren Fingern aber sie ignorierte sie, konzentrierte sich auf den kleinen Funken Licht in ihrem Herzen, den Funken von Cathys Herzen...

Sie befand sich in einen großem Saal. Es war nicht wichtig wo. Vor ihr stand Cathy in ihrem Kleid. "Serenity."

"Cathy. Sag mir, glaubst du wirklich Haß würde etwas verändern."

"Warum sollte ich das Böse nicht hassen? Er hat mir alles weggenommen. Meine Freunde, meine Familie."

"Das stimmt nicht. Es war Metallia, es war das Böse selbst. Schau!" Die Bilder und Erinnerungen an ihre Familie, die ihre Mutter ihnen gezeigt hatte, erschienen im Silberkristall. "Sie erfuhr von deiner Geburt und wollte es verhindern, doch deine Eltern nahmen das Risiko auf sich und opferten sich für die Welt."

"Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum darf ich das Böse nicht hassen, was ist so falsch daran?"

"Es ist nicht unsere Art. Wir sind Geschöpfe des Lichtes. Wenn wir Tod mit Tod vergelten, wenn wir hassen und zornig sind, dann arbeiten wir doch mit den gleichen Mitteln. Das Licht ist sanftmütig, warm, freundlich und liebevoll.

Du haßt doch nicht wirklich, denn wir können nicht hassen, dafür sind wir nicht geschaffen."

Cathy senkte ihren Blick. "Ich habe also versagt, ich habe alle enttäuscht. Kann ich es je wieder gutmachen?"

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sprach eine sanfte, Cathy wohlbekannte Stimme. "Saki?" Das Gesicht ihrer kleinen Freundin erschien. "Ich wollte nicht, daß das passierte. Königin Serenity hat mich zu dir geschickt, ich sollte auf dich aufpassen. Deswegen habe ich dem Dämon, der mich angriff, nichts verraten." Cathy verstand abrupt. Sie durfte niemanden für das Geschehene verantwortlich machen. Tartarus und die anderen waren auch nur verirrte Seelen. Sie hätte versuchen müssen sie zu retten, anstatt sie zu hassen.

Serenity ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. "Es ist niemals zu spät. Komm!" Serenity hielt Cathy fest und hob mit der anderen Hand das Mondzepter. "Du kannst dich nur selbst befreien. Bekämpfe den Haß in dir." Das Symbol auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete nun im Einklang mit dem Silberkristall...

Die Lichtkugel verschwand und Lady Cathy stand neben Serenity. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Ihre kleine Serenity. Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Sailorkrieger aber dann erfüllte Metallias schallendes Lachen den Raum. Königin Serenity I blickte auf und über den beiden schwebte Metallias Gestalt. "Zu spät! Es ist zu spät", rief sie. "Die Zeit hat ausgereicht! Endlich habe ich meinen eigenen Körper!" _Also hatte ich richtig vermutet, sie brauchte Cathy nur eine geringe Zeit._ Mit offenem Mund starrten sie die Senshi an. Ihre Tochter überlegte kurz, hob dann das Zepter.

"MOON CRYSTAL BANISHMENT!" Der Bannspruch zeigte keine Wirkung und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein Blitz traf den Silberkristall und er zersplitterte in tausend Teile. Weitere Blitze hüllten die Senshi ein und entzogen ihnen ihre Kraft. Schreiend vor Schmerzen verwandelten sich die inneren Krieger zurück. Der Palast erbebte unter dem Ausbruch schwarzer Energie. _Es ist soweit. Das ist das Zeichen._

"Führe sie", rief sie Cathy zu. "Bring sie nach Silver, bitte!" Sie nickte aber Metallia schien nicht die Absicht zu haben sie gehen zu lassen. Im letzten Moment stellte sich die verbleibenden Kriegerinnen in den Weg und bildeten einen schützenden Wall mit ihren Talismanen und Kräften.

"Galaxia, bring sie hier raus", rief Pluto über die Schulter. "Nein! Ich laß euch nicht im Stich", schrie Usagi. "Geh", befahl sie den Tränen nah. "Ihr könnt uns nur helfen, wenn ihr jetzt geht!" Mamoru ergriff die Initiative, packte Usagi und Chibiusa und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Laß mich", brüllte sie Mamoru zitternd an. "Es ist vorbei. Sie hat recht, wir können hier nichts mehr tun." Sie drehte sich nocheinmal zu ihren Freunden und ihrer Mutter um, dann folgte sie den anderen rennend aus dem Palast. Die Wände barsten und wurden ersetzt durch reine schwarze Energie. _War es das denn jetzt? War das alles wofür wir gekämpft haben?_

Draußen angekommen sahen sie, wie der Kristallpalast verschwand und von einer dunklen Festung ersetzt wurde. Eine Schockwelle überflutete die ganze Erde und schloß sie vollkommen in die Finsternis ein.

__

Epilog

Usagis Stimme, während man die Bilder verwüsteter Städte sieht: "Ist die Liebe vergänglich? Kann das Licht sterben? Kann es verschlungen werden von der Finsternis und nie mehr erstrahlen? Ist jeder Sieg nur ein hoffnungsloses Aufbäumen gewesen? Tiefe Nacht umhüllt das Universum. Die Welt wie wir sie kennen existiert nicht mehr. Nur noch die Stille der Dunkelheit, die fröstelnde Präsenz des Bösen. Tod, Leid und Verderben, ist es das nicht, was zu verhindern wir versucht haben? Es ist vorbei. Das Ende ist gekommen. Das Licht ist verblaßt."

__

Anmerkungen

So jetzt erstmal kräftig durchatmen. Ich habe euch ja gewarnt, es würde düster werden. Nein, keine Angst. Noch ist nicht alles verloren. Ihr werdet euch jetzt aber etwas gedulden müssen, da ich meine erste Geschichte nochmal überarbeiten möchte und noch kein klares Konzept für die letzte Staffel habe. Ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht zu lesen. Anmerkungen, Kritik, Lob, usw., wie immer, bitte an [Solarsenshi@gmx.de][23].

Euer Matthias

Bund des Bösen – Die Bedrohung von Kristall Tokyoã 1999 by Matthias Engel 

   [1]: #Kapitel01Widerstand
   [2]: #Kapitel02Furcht
   [3]: #Kapitel03HarteMethoden
   [4]: #Kapitel04MysteriöseUnbekannte
   [5]: #Kapitel05SeitensprungmitFolgen
   [6]: #Kapitel06Ehestreit
   [7]: #Kapitel07FataleEntdeckung
   [8]: #Kapitel08Aussichtslos
   [9]: #Kapitel09DieersteSchlacht
   [10]: #Kapitel10BewahredieLiebe
   [11]: #Kapitel11DieVision
   [12]: #Kapitel12KeineZeit
   [13]: #Kapitel13DieLiebezweierSchwestern
   [14]: #Kapitel14ReisFamilie
   [15]: #Kapitel15MinakosAuftritt
   [16]: #Kapitel16Differenzen
   [17]: #Kapitel17WirsindeinTeam
   [18]: #Kapitel18HaßtötetdasLicht
   [19]: #Kapitel19DasBöseerwacht
   [20]: #Kapitel20YukisVergangenheit
   [21]: #Kapitel21DerAngriff
   [22]: #Kapitel22DasreineBöse
   [23]: mailto:Solarsenshi@gmx.de



End file.
